20 years in the making: the beginning
by luna bear28
Summary: a horrible mistake haunts the girls for life. will they ever get over it, or will their past come back to haunt them
1. Chapter 1

20 years: The Beginning

Summary: A lot can happen in 20 years. The girls make a tragic mistake, costing the life of one of their most hated enemies. Will they be able to live their normal lives or will the past come back to haunt them.

Authors note: hello everyone, this is my first powerpuff girls story, to review me tell me how you like it so far. By the way, I don't own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters from the series but there are some original characters in here that I do own.

Chapter 1

The 3 powerpuff girls are sitting in the couch of their living room , each had a disturbed look on their faces, knowing full well they had done something truly wrong. They were each haunted by the events of this day. Buttercup stares off into space at nothing in particular, bubbles clutches onto her Octi, holding the stuffed toy to her body as if doing this will make all of her problems go away and blossom picks up the remote and clicks away, channel surfing and trying to find something to occupy their minds, instead she clicks onto the news.

All three girls gaze at the T.V watching the new caster make her evening announcements.

_{ And in local news, Townsville was saved once again by these darlings of the city __**THE**__**POWERPUFF GIRLS**__. The city celebrates today over the death of Mojo Jojo. Yes you heard it right MOJO JOJO, Townsville's most evil scientific mastermind, is now dead. Now, live at the scene, is sally sesame with more of this momentous occasion. Sally?}_

Another blond woman appears on T.V standing in the streets with her microphone

_{Yes Sally sesame here with the people of Townsville and everyone is ecstatic over here, this is truly a happy day. We have footage of the events taken earlier today.}_

The footage is now being played on T.V and it shows Mojo Jojo being chased by the girls while the Rowdy Ruff boys chase after them. Mojo zooms through the roof of his liar and the girls come in after him followed by the boys. The screen then switches back to sally.

_{That is all the footage we have, minutes after this was taken, the observatory on top of the once dormant volcano exploded. This triggered an eruption from the volcano and townsvillians panicked as hot lava spewed for the top of this mountainous land mass, but thanks to the girls quick thinking the lava was stopped before reaching the innocent. When the ambulance arrived on the scene, they discovered Mojo's charred remains at the foot of the volcano. Apparently he had fallen in shortly before it erupted. There is truly no telling what happened inside and the even bigger mystery is the disappearance of the rowdy ruff boys shortly after. Lets hope, like their fiendish creator, those boys never come back. Now back to you pepper mills_}

That newscaster is back on the screen with a bright smile on her face.

_{ And so once again the day is saved thanks to __**The Powerpuff Girls**__}. _

Blossom turns off the T.V in disgust and the three girls scowl at the absurdity of it all. Even at the age of 5, they could understand that killing anyone was wrong. The only person who had any real reaction towards the situation was the professor. He stands at the entrance of the kitchen watching his girls with sadness as they experience their first real tragedy. The professor also took time to mourn Mojo's death, he did used to be his lab monkey after all. He sighs but keeps quiet to listen to his girls reflect on this situation. Bubbles eyes started to tear up and she buries her face in octi for comfort. Buttercup looks at her sisters and tries to break the silence with something she thought was positive

Buttercup: well at least we don't have to deal with anymore evil inventions

Blossom glares at her: that's not the point buttercup. We broke our motto there's a place for everyone and everything in this world, even criminals. Nobody deserves to die. We were careless and flung him into a volcano….we're murderers.

Professor: Now that's not true.

The three girls look back to see the professor heading towards the couch. He picks up bubbles and puts her on his lap as he sits between buttercup and blossom.

Professor: you are not murderers, it was an accident, you girls would never kill anyone intentionally.

The professor hugs all three of them

Professor: now I don't ever want to hear you girls call yourselves that again

The professor picks them up and carries them to their bedroom. He puts them to bed and tucks them in, then in his usual bedtime manner, he kisses them each on the forehead.

Professor: I'm sure you'll all feel better in the morning, goodnight girls

They don't respond as he closes the door, he didn't expect them too. This wasn't the usual thing where they make a mistake and the professor makes them feel better with a hug and a kiss. This was big and the professor knew it would be the first time he had lied to them. They won't feel better about this, they won't forget this. This will haunt them for the rest of their lives. The girls lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling.

Bubbles: I wonder what happened to the rowdyruff boys.

Buttercup: who cares? Those cowards just took off

Bubbles: you think they will avenge Mojo? I mean I would be mad too if someone got rid of the professor.

Buttercup: um…. Hello? These are the rowdyruff boys we're talking about here. They're nothing but a bunch of stupid boys, there's no way they would be able to plan a revenge scheme by themselves. Besides it's not like they cared that Mojo is gone anyway. They only care about themselves. Right blossom?

Blossom lays there and stares at the ceiling, somehow she knew buttercup was wrong but she didn't care enough to correct her. Blossoms mind drifts to the event in question, she remembered how they flew after Mojo, how they beat him up, her plan that failed resulting in the monkey's death and the explosion that came afterwards. Then her mind flashes to Brick, the look of shock and despair on his face as the boys true creator burns into a crisp in the flowing lava pool. It was certainly not the look of someone who didn't care about his own father dying in front of him. It was the look of someone whose whole life just turned upside down. At that moment he didn't look like her enemy, he looked like a helpless child who just lost everything. Blossom is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even realize her sisters were addressing her.

Buttercup: earth to leader girl, hello?

Bubbles: Blossom?

Buttercup: come on blossom quit staring at the ceiling and just say something, anything.

Blossom turns over on her side and pulls the blanket over her head : i….. I'm tired…. I'm going to sleep now….. goodnight.

That was all she said before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Bubbles whimpered a little as she lays there and closes her eyes, she allowed her mind to drift to boomer wondering if she would ever see him again. Buttercup forces herself to sleep and forget about this truly nightmarish day. She tries her hardest to make herself happy by imagining what tomorrow will bring and hoped that butch will bring his all to their next fight. And so the night moves on as the girls slumber, each knowing at the back of their minds that this will be the day they will never forget.

20 years later, Manhattan New York

In the city that never sleeps, there is a condo apartment filled with bright lights, loud music, and even louder party goers. There's a party going on to celebrate blossoms new home. After the incident, her self esteem went drastically down. She became a very quiet and unmotivated child by the age of 12. They still did their crime fighting but blossom would often forfeit her leadership status to buttercup. After a while, and a good kick in the butt from buttercup, she was motivated enough to at least finish school and go away to college. The challenges she faced there was enough to make her forget her troubled thoughts and low confidence and she graduated with honors. She became a scientist preferring to work behind the scenes in a secluded lab as opposed to being out in public. For someone who prefers to not be seen, she grew to be a very beautiful slim woman, she kept her hair long but not in her usual style, she had it loose straight down her back, parted on the left side of her face, her bangs draped over the side of her face delicately. She is now walking down the street with a bag full of groceries in her hands, dressed in a red tank top, with a blue jeans jacket over it. She also wore matching blue denim jeans with white sneakers to complete the outfit. She looks up at her own apartment and shakes her head at the lights and music coming from it, she couldn't believe buttercup started the party without her. She flies up to her condo window and knocks on the glass gently. A beautiful woman with green eyes and long black hair, opens it and smiles at her.

Buttercup: did you get the booze?

Blossom: yeah I got the booze

Buttercup takes the bag from her and smiles: awesome. Hey everyone SHE GOT THE BEER.

The crowd screams and hollers in delight as blossom floats inside. She looks over at her dark haired sister with a smile. Buttercup had become wild these past years, she was the first amongst them to lose her virginity, had a brief but dangerous bout with drugs in college and always drinks herself into the most troubling situations that the girls and the professor had to bail her out of. But after college she went on to police academy which satisfied both her need for violence and action as well as her need to fight bad guys. These days the 25 year old had mellowed out a bit, but every once in a while she would let her wild side out and go nuts partying. Buttercup takes the bag to the kitchen and unloads the bag putting the beers in a sink full of ice. She looks over to her side, out in the dining area and glares at the blond sitting by herself clicking away at her laptop.

Buttercup: well shit bubbles you think you can put that damn thing away for once and party with us?

Bubbles: just a minute, I'm having a conversation here.

Bubbles surprisingly was the second of the sisters to lose her virginity, but what shocked everyone was that she lost it to none other then Mitch Michelson at their senior high school prom. Ever since then she has tried her hardest to prove to everyone around her that she was not a baby and most certainly not an innocent weakling, which has always been a pet peeve of hers since kindergarten. She even went as far as to dye her hair a darker color of gold, she was going for the Farah Faucet look as she not only dyed her hair but also stopped putting it in the usual pigtail hairstyle she had grown up with. Her hair cascaded down her back in flowing rivers of gold. Her new adult look not only turned heads from her male admirers but also got her a job as a journalist for the her local newspaper back in Miami where she currently lives. She has conducted interviews, has been on T.V and radio and has even done interviews at red carpet events. To the public she was glamorous, sexy and determined to get her scoop, but to Townsville and her sisters she will always be sweet little bubbles. Blossom sits next to bubbles who has been immersed in her laptop online discussion for the past 2 hours.

Blossom: ok so who are you talking to?

Bubbles: my boyfriend

Blossom: oh you mean the award winning novelist.

Bubbles: yeah, I know I've never met him in person but I feel like we've always known each other. We have so much in common.

Blossom: so when are you finally going to see him in person?

Bubbles: I don't know he said he wasn't ready to meet yet. I wonder why?

Buttercup pulls up a seat next to them at the table with a couple of beers in her hand. She hands them each a bottle and sits down

Buttercup: geez guys we are supposed to be partying here, LET'S GET FUCKING TOASTED OUT OF OUR MINDS.

Bubbles sighs: I have to stay sober, remember I have to give the professor a tour of Miami tomorrow.

Blossom takes a drink: I start work at the hospital tomorrow in the morning, I'll be in the lab department.

Buttercup takes hers to the head: so how does it feel being called professor utonium?"

Blossom: really, really weird, I'm still getting used to it. Every time someone calls me that I think my fathers in the room.

Bubbles looks at them from her laptop screen: oh by the way James says congratulations on the new apartment.

Blossom smiles: tell him thank you

Bubbles types: he says your welcome. He also needs to go right now, he's got another book signing tomorrow.

Bubbles sighs and blows a kiss at the screen. She has been talking to him for the past 5 months but she feels like she has known him forever, she types "bye love". Buttercup rolls her eyes and starts getting sarcastic.

Buttercup: gee bubbles wish I could fall for a guy I never met. You always were the fucking weird one.

Bubbles sticks her tongue out at buttercup: jealous much?

Buttercup: hardly

Buttercup downs the rest of her beer and gets up. She walks off to grab another beer and then goes to dance with someone in the crowd. Blossom shook her head at her brash yet funny sister. Truth be told she didn't mind that bubbles had an internet boyfriend, at least she had a boyfriend period. Blossom herself was the only virgin amongst them, she had become so quiet and immersed in her studies that she never got to have a real relationship. She's never met the perfect guy who could keep up with her intellectually. Little did she know the perfect guy was just around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossom walks into the hospital the next morning refreshed and ready for the first day of work. She kept her hair in a bun and had on her white lab coat. She walks up to the front desk and smiles brightly at the nurse, who up until this moment was just sitting there filing her nails.

Blossom: good morning…. Um my name is Blossom Utonium I'm supposed to be training with professor Murdock today.

The nurse grins looking her over: you must be his new victim…..I mean pupil.

Blossom gets confused: excuse me?

Nurse presses the pager button and calls her mentor: good luck to you sweety, you're going to need it.

Blossom is about to question her further when suddenly the nurse shushes her. She opens her mouth to argue but the nurse looks at the clock then at her.

The nurse: ok listen I know you're a newbie so let me fill you in on a little something we girls like to call "our morning pick me up". Trust me when I say honey, what's about to come through those doors is worth way more then a cup of coffee.

Blossom gets kind of irritated: what are you talking about?

The nurse : you'll see.

The nurse takes another look at the clock and beams a bright smile. She breaks out a mirror and checks herself in it, doing her makeup. The other nurses around her do pretty much the same, and all gather around her desk staring intently at the door.

The nurse: ok girls, you know the drill camera phones on. Hey you red….

Blossom looks at her annoyed: the names blossom.

The nurse: yeah blossom, not to be rude, but try not to block our view with your large head.

Blossom glares at her, but is interrupted yet again as the front doors open up. She looks over at who comes through the door and her jaw hits the floor. The doctor was definitely in, a tall, handsome man stepped through the doors as if he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie and finch catalogue. Dr Justin Tyme jogs through the doors wearing nothing but a white lab coat, black jeans and white sneakers. The women there are treated to a delicious view of his smooth chiseled chest, rock hard abs and a lean tight body. His hair was chocolate brown and his eyes were dark brown. He had a little bit of a baby face but still suited his body perfectly. Justin jogs past blossom not even noticing her there, then runs into the office behind her. The office door closed behind him and blossom was left staring at the door salivating. The nurse takes a tissue and bunches it into a ball. She then puts it under blossoms chin to collect the drool coming out of her mouth, she then pushes her jaw upward, shut, forcing her mouth closed.

The nurse: ah sometimes the best things in life are free.

Blossom blushes a bit embarrassed at herself for drooling: um… who was that?

The nurse: that my friend is heaven on two legs. Dr Justin Tyme. Every Monday morning he comes in late and runs through to his office, but he always forgets to put on his business shirt. So he ends up dressing in his dressing room.

Blossom: my god

The nurse: yeah, my sentiments exactly.

Justin then opens his office door and the Nurses immediately crowd in front of blossom, blocking her presence. Justin smiles at the nurses

Justin: Good morning ladies.

Nurses in unison: Good Morning Dr Tyme.

Justin flashes them a smile: I'm sorry I was late but could one of you bring me my files for the day?

Nurses in unison: Yes doctor.

Justin retreats back into his office and the nurses scramble to see who would bring him his files first pushing blossom back and forth .She finally falls backwards into someone behind her. She turns to look at the innocent bystander and realizes it's a 70 year old man in a lab coat. He was holding a half empty mug of coffee which was now splattered on his nice white shirt. He stares at her sternly and takes a tissue out of his pocket to wipe himself.

Professor Murdock: Professor Utonium I presume.

Blossom tries to help him clean up his shirt: How did you know?

Murdock: I use to train your father as well and he too was a clutze.

Blossom tries her best to ignore that comment: oh I'm really sorry…

Professor Murdock puts his hand up silencing her: I am Professor Murdock and this was my best shirt. If you are anything like your father, then I might just be in for the roughest most annoying time of my life, which is very short because I am a very old man. I no longer have the energy nor the time nor the hair to deal with yet another bumbling, accident proned, havoc wreaking Utonium. So here is what is required of you Ms Utonium. Silence is golden, during my lectures you are to be seen not heard, all questions will be answered at the end of my lectures. I will only repeat myself once, so pay close attention to every thing that I say. You will keep your ideas and comments to yourself. No stray experiments , no crazy inventions and no mistakes,. Just because you came from an accident doesn't mean all mistakes will come out well also. Understood?

Blossom simply nods: y…yes sir.

Murdock nods: alright then. come we have much to do.

Blossom is too shocked to say anything much, so she simply follows him. She now understood exactly what the nurse at the front desk was talking about, this was going to be rough on her. She then looks back at Justin Tymes office and grins a little, well maybe working here won't be so bad after all.

Meanwhile

Buttercup: GOD FUCKING SHIT DAMMIT

Buttercup shouts out her frustration looking at her motorcycle wrapped around a tree. She had a serious hangover from the night before but thought she was still ok enough to drive her bike to work. So imagine her embarrassment having to be seen in her police uniform having her bike towed because she was speeding down the highway half drunk. She pulls out her cellphone and calls the precinct, letting them know she will be missing work today. She then hangs up and calls a tow truck to pick up her smashed bike. It only took 20 minutes for the truck to come. when she saw it in the distance she took off her uniform shirt only leaving on her white t-shirt and black pants bottoms. A big burly looking man comes out of the truck and takes a look at her bike.

Tow truck driver: jesus lady were you blind folded when you drove this?

Buttercup: whatever, look I'm paying you to tow my shit not to comment on my driving

Tow truck driver: hey whatever you say ma'am.

Buttercup walks over to his tow truck and gets in the passengers seat. The tow truck driver gets in the drivers seat and smiles at the lovely but rude lady. Buttercup ignores his half ass flirty attempt and eyes his name tag which had the name rick on it.

Buttercup: so rick, where we heading?

Rick smiles: there's a garage just a few miles from here, the best one in the region. I know owner, trust me he'll treat you good.

Buttercup: let me guess, some fat old rich guy who hasn't touched a vehicle in his life but owns his own automotive franchise.

Rick: nope, he's actually kind of young, I'd say around your age, he fixes and overlooks everything that comes into his shop. trust me, he's good.

Buttercup: well ok rick lead the way.

They ride in silence all the way to the auto repair shop. When they arrive , buttercup rolls down the window and sticks her head out to look at the huge facility. She was shocked not only at how huge the place was but also how clean it looked. They drive inside the open garage which seemed even bigger then the outside. There were mechanics everywhere each working on a specific car, truck or motorcycle, but what impressed buttercup the most was that they weren't just working on the vehicles, they were tricking them out, shining them up and cleaning them up, it was a level of professionalism that she hadn't expected. Buttercup gets out of the truck and looks around at everything and everyone, all she can say at this point is… "wow".

Rick steps out of the truck: that's what I said when I first started here

Buttercup nods: I wonder what pompous rich boy owns this place

Rick: here he comes now

she turns away from rick and looks toward the person approaching them and her eyes instantly go wide. The guy that she sees approaching her looks like a Goths wet dream. He was taller then her , had on a black leather jacket which was open to reveal he had on a white wife beater shirt. He also had on black leather pants with a couple of thin silver chains draped around his leather belt. His hair hung down a little past his shoulder and was dyed white with a little of his black roots showing, but what caught her attention was his dark gray eyes, obviously contacts. Buttercup stares at him without even realizing it. she extends her hand to greet him but all that comes out of her mouth is "holy shit you're hot". Rick standing next to her chuckles a bit at her reaction to him. The goth mechanic on the other hand was not amused, he stares at her coldly before shifting his attention to the wrecked bike. He walks past her and analyzes it for a bit before addressing her.

Mechanic: now that's a shitty looking bike you have here lady.

Buttercup frowns: what?

Mechanic: I'll give you an estimate in the morning just leave your number with my receptionist.

Buttercup: wait just a minute here, all you did was look at it.

Goth mechanic gets up and walks past her: you crashed into a tree at over 70 mph, probably on a drunken stupor and you are now forced to sober up enough to face your own stupidity.

Buttercup glares at him: first of all it was a hangover, not drunk.

She walks over to him and walks right in front of him

Buttercup: second of all whatever stick you have up your ass, you better have it taken out by the time I see you again otherwise next time you talk to me like you fucking know me, you will be wearing my size 7's, you got me you chris angel wannabe.

The goth hunk stared at her for a while giving her a look that could kill. Buttercup could feel her blood run cold from that stare, it was the most threatening look she had ever witnessed. It was also the most familiar, she just could'nt place it. The goth stepped toward her , leaned forward and looks into her green eyes, she in turn stepped back, her defenses raised. The goth looks like he wants to say something nasty but restrains himself and simply says…

goth mechanic: you will get your fucking estimate in the morning

He pushes past her and walks to his office and slams the door behind him. Buttercup looks at the door in shock, she wanted to break his door down and punch him repeatedly in his face, but she realized that would be another problem in the making, so she simply decided to express herself in the only way she knew how.

Buttercup: ASSHOLE, MOTHERFUCKER.

Rick stands next to her: his name is Jason by the way. In case you're curious to know

Buttercup glares at him and walks over to his truck " whatever". She gets inside the passenger seat " just drive me home". Rick shrugs and goes inside of his truck to ask buttercup where to drop her off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[A week later]

It's been a week since Blossom had first seen Justin and since then every chance she got she would find excuses to get that glimpse of him. There was just something about him that went beyond just his looks. There was something familiar about him; she pondered this as she got on the elevator from the basement laboratory and listens to the cheesy elevator music. The staff had a meeting tonight and they all had to go to the meeting room on the 50th floor, she rolls her eyes at the fact that this stupid building was even that big. She expected to go straight up to the floor she needed to go to but instead stopped at the 2nd floor. When the doors open she is automatically stunned, Dr Justin Tyme stares back at her equally stunned. He walks into the elevator and looks over at the already pressed 20th floor button and simply stands next to her, not really looking her way or even talking to her. Blossom looks over a little at him not sure whether to say something or not. Instead he says something.

Justin: what are you doing here?

Blossom doesn't really know how to answer him exactly.

Blossom: um….t…'s a meeting today….. I mean I know I'm new but I thought I should still go….I mean everyone's invited right?

Justin eye's her confused: why are you stuttering?

Blossom: I..Im sorry, it's become a habit, I guess.

Justin leans backwards against the back of the elevator behind blossom and eyes her suspiciously. Blossom had never been so unnerved like this before, it was like he was expecting something from her but is disappointed when he doesn't get it. After a silence that lasted forever, Justin finally speaks.

Justin: I don't think I like you very much.

Blossom side glances him: excuse me?

Justin: you're very mousey, and quiet and you stutter too much, Not very attractive at all.

Blossom: you're kidding me right?

Justin takes out a stop watch from his pocket and sets it: How about you just simply say what's on your mind.

Blossom: I am

Justin: no you're not, but I will be nice and give you 30 seconds to say whatever pops into your head.

Blossom frowns at him but still doesn't turn to him fully " This is silly, I…I'm not playing this game with you.

Justin starts the stop watch: humor me red, starting now. 30 seconds go.

Blossom sighs annoyed: Alright, uh who is this pompous jackass I'm stuck in this elevator with…. Why is he staring at me like I'm going to rob him…. How long is this damn elevator ride…. Why is he picking on me? Doesn't he have anything else better to do with his life then to play stupid childish games in the elevator with total strangers.

Justin stops his stopwatch: wow, that's a lot for 30 seconds.

Blossom: Are we done now?

Justin: yeah, I'm done with you. I get bored easily with quiet uninteresting women who are even too afraid to introduce themselves properly.

That was it, blossom couldn't take this arrogant bastard anymore. She turns around and glares at him.

Blossom: Alright look Casanova, I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't care, but here's how to get on my good side. You will address me as Professor Blossom Utonium at all times. I am not like all the other women you flirt with, I detest bullshit, I loathe men who think they are god's gift to women and the whole arrogant smarmy attitude of yours is not cute, nor is it attractive. So if you think that this stupid little act of yours is going to get me to swoon over you, think again playboy.

Justin looks at her wide eyed and stands there even after she turns around and looks at the elevator floor. Blossom on the other hand was feeling great, it had been a long time since she had last stood up for herself. Justin recovers enough to just stare at her before he finally speaks " feel better?"

Blossom doesn't look back when she answers him "actually yes, I do thank you for asking".

The elevator finally stops but Justin pushes past her and exits the elevator, he then turns around and looks at her blocking the door while she is still in the elevator, he extends his hand in a greeting

Justin: My name is Justin Tyme, it's a pleasure to meet you Professor Utonium."

He kisses her hand and she instantly blushes.

Justin: I hope we'll be seeing more of each other from now on.

He goes to walk away from the elevator but stops and turns toward her again

Justin: Oh and by the way women happen to find my smarmy attitude funny and refreshing".

He grins at her and leaves just as the elevator door closes. Blossom rolls her eyes "yeah right". She doesn't realize that he stepped off the elevator without her and they were both supposed to get off on the same floor until the elevator starts to move again " OH MY GOSH". She hurriedly presses the 50th floor button but the elevator stops on the fifty fifth floor. She gets off and sighs in frustration, now she might be late for the meeting. She runs for the staircase to get to the meeting on time "that jerk".

[Meanwhile in Buttercup's apartment]

Buttercup glares at the phone or rather at the receptionist on the other end of it

Buttercup: 20,000 DOLLARS? I DON'T HAVE 20,000 DOLLARS.

The receptionist's voice quivers before Buttercups enraged mood

Receptionist: I'm sorry ma'am but the boss might have to replace everything on that bike.

Buttercup sighed, if it weren't for her superpowers her bike wouldn't have been in such a mess

Buttercup: let me speak to your boss now.

"Please hold" the receptionist says quickly.

Buttercup waited until he heard Jason on the phone before speaking.

Buttercup: 20,000 DOLLARS? For that fucking price you better go down on me afterwards.

Jason sighs annoyed: that will cost you extra".

Buttercup: I'm not paying 20,000 dollars just so you can fix my bike, I might as well buy another damn bike.

Jason: then buy another damn bike and quite wasting my fucking time".

Buttercup: what the hell is your problem? Am I going to have to fuck you up?"

Jason sighs over the phone again: look lady, I'm not just some stupid grease monkey, I'm a businessman and a professional. My level of expertise requires a lot of money so nothing personal but either dish out or get out, there are a lot of people out there who would appreciate my services a lot more then you would".

Buttercup fumed but despite her anger tries to negotiate, she really needed her bike fixed

Buttercup: I can go as high as 10,000, can you at least do something with that?

There was another silent pause before he answers again dryly: I'll see what I can do.

Buttercup replied, there was another pause on her end before she answers "you know, you would be a lot hotter if you weren't such a dick". And with that she hangs up.

Jason gaps at the phone after just being called a dick. He then slams the phone down and glares at it "like I give two shits about what you think bitch". He rustles up some of the papers before the phone rings again, he then picks it up "what?" he pauses, then smirks a little "hey". He smiles and arranges the papers on his desk neatly "oh really? Tell me more?" He has a nice conversation with his mystery friend for the rest of the day.

[Meanwhile]

On a beach in Miami, a young man is sitting on his beach chair. He is laid back and enjoys the sun setting in the horizon above the ocean. There's a coconut shell in his hand with a straw in it. He takes a sip from it and relaxes just letting the atmosphere consume him. He worked hard to earn this vacation, tomorrow he had a book signing two blocks away and the day after that he had a charity dance to go to so this was really the only day for him to simply relax. After a while he looks at his watch and smiles, he then reaches underneath his chair and pulls out his laptop. To the world he is James Del Tora, award winning novelist, but to his pen pal / girlfriend for the past 5 months, he was simply known as James. It was weird at first, falling for someone he hadn't even met, but they clicked instantly ,Soon falling in love, though neither of them would admit it to the other, at least not right now. They wanted to at least see each other and meet in person before admitting their feelings. He happily opens his laptop and turns it on. After a moment he goes online and the screen name bunny 24 appears on the screen.

Bunny24: Hi James

James smiles even wider and types.

James d: hello bunny, what's hopping? LOL?

A smiling bunny rabbit winks at him on the left side of his screen.

Bunny24: Peachy keen and dandy. Whatcha doing?

James: maxing and relaxing. I needed the break, I was beginning to burnout.

Bunny24: great you could use a vacation.

James: so what are you doing right now?

Bunny24: I'm in bed right now, I just finished tomorrow's column

James grins slyly.

James: what are you wearing?

Bunny24: a light blue pajama top with the care bears logo on it vintage 1989. Pajama bottoms with rainbows and clouds all over it. But it's 2 sizes too big so it looks like I shrunk inside my own sleepwear.

James blinks at the screen for a moment, then types.

James: wow….. That is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

The bunny on the left side of the screen laughs.

Bunny24: you know I am wearing white lace panties and a matching lace bra underneath. Would that be more to your liking?

James puts a smiling face icon on his screen.

James: it's a start

The bunny on his screen chuckles and James chuckles also as they continue their conversation/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buttercup looks at her bike and nearly drools on herself. The exterior was still green but it was a jade green color with emerald flames on the side. The seat was black leather to match the handle bars, but she wondered if the inside looked as good as the outside.

As if reading her mind, Jason comes up behind her and whispers in her ear "don't it just make you wanna cream yourself".

Buttercup shrugs "I… It's ok"

Jason's eyes widen looking at her "ok? No chick, your fucking outfit is ok….. this is art worthy of Picasso or Davinci. It's a nooner on a Monday, it's a national monument to how fucking awesome I am, it's a fucking orgasm on wheels and I'M HAVING IT BABY".

The workers around them start laughing and hooting and hollering as Jason lights a cigarette. He takes a puff from it and eyes Buttercup, who just looks at him shocked a bit trying to recover from his outburst. Jason smiles at her taking another puff " now for my payment, I take as, grass, cash, money orders and that fine ass watch you're wearing".

Buttercup rolls her eyes and frowns a bit " I warn you right now, if you charge me more then what we discussed I will punch you dead in the face".

Jason smirks at her "charming as always, but no, I'm thinking of it being on the house".

"Bullshit" Buttercup replies " come on what's the catch?"

Jason locks eyes with her, he then walks up to her and stands in front of her. His grey eyes regard her for a while and she stares back at him trying not to blush. He suddenly smiles at her which makes her a bit weak in the knees "I realized we got off on the wrong foot. If you'll let me, I'd like to start over".

Buttercup is taken back by this "yeah right, are you serious?"

Jason extends his hand to her " I'm Jason Vargas and I'm only serious when I'm looking to fuck a beautiful woman."

Buttercup grins a bit and takes his hand, shaking it " Buttercup Utonium"

Jason chuckles " No seriously what's your name?"

Buttercup frowns at him "that **is** my name".

Jason looks at her critically "your parents really named you Buttercup?"

Buttercup frowns " Parent and yeah what of it?

Jason looks at her from head to toe "chick you are no Buttercup, but at least you're beautiful like one". He smiles when she starts to grin a little more and looks away from him. He walks past her and is about to head to his office when he stops and turns back to her "instead of paying me for the bike you will let me take you to dinner tonight".

Buttercup narrows her eyes at him "excuse me?"

"we'll meet here at eight" he continues "and where something hot, it's going to be a wild night".

" WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Buttercup shouts outraged by the brazen man. He still continues to walk away while she shouts at him "YOU KNOW, DON'T THINK THAT I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU PIMPED MY RIDE". He reaches the door still ignoring her shouts he then opens the door when she shouts at him "WAIT". He stops and looks back at her. She blushes but turns her back to him, so he doesn't see it "seven".

Jason blinks at her "come again?"

Buttercup walks towards her bike "we meet here at seven, I don't like starting the night off so late". She then gets on her bike and starts it "just to warn you, if you bore me to death I'll ditch you at the bar. So you better keep me entertained."

Jason smiles and bows to her "of course my queen"

Buttercup simply puts her helmet on and drives out of the garage.

[ Meanwhile ]

Blossom is cleaning up her work station, she was done for the night and was the last one in the lab to leave. She sighs a bit not really feeling like using her powers to speed things along. In fact it's been a while since she has really used her power to the full extent. The most she has done lately was float and fly whenever she didn't feel like walking or driving. The way her body looked though, one would think that she worked out everyday but lately that wasn't the case. She has the perfect body, slim, curvy and well developed. Despite her earlier days as a super heroin, she pretty much blended in with normal society unnoticed.

She finished cleaning her station and took off her gloves. She then walks over to the sink and washes her hands, it's been a long day she didn't feel tired, she just wanted to go out and explore the city for a bit before heading home. She gathers her hand bag and hangs her lab coat on the coat rack. She then walks over to the elevator and waits for it. She lets her mind wander a bit, and it wanders back to all the times she and her sisters fought bad guys in Townsville. The victories, the defeats and all the crazy funny stuff that happened in between. She smiled and gets on the elevator , on the way up to the first floor she accidently remembers the incident with mojo jojo and her smile fades. She knew since that day her guilt would never go away. Finally she saw bricks face and instantly wakes up from her daydream. The elevators open to her floor but she doesn't move, too immersed in her thoughts to even realize she was on her floor.

She looks out into the hallway in a daze, she then notices some movement at the other end of the hall. She sees Dr Tyme stepping out of his office. She steps out of the elevator slowly, maybe if she was quiet enough he won't notice her heading for the front door. She gets out and hunches down a bit while Justin locks up and goes over to the nurses desk to leave a file there. She creeps towards the front door, she didn't feel like dealing with him tonight, ever since the time they had their little conversation he has been picking at her and picking on her, it was like he was waiting for her to do something about it or fight back. She was almost to the door when she heard him…

"Utonium there you are"

She sighs and turns to him "hello Dr Tyme".

"I'm bored" Justin says as he rounds the nurses desk to look at her " come have a drink with me".

"don't you have surgery in the morning?" Blossom says

Justin shrugs as he slings his book bag over his shoulder "we're going for drinks not getting drunk, even I'm not that crazy".

"Well I….uh" blossom looks for an excuse "I have to wash my hair tonight".

"You washed your hair last night" he grins as she stares at him shocked "I can smell how clean it is from here. Garnier fructis correct?"

"Uh correct" blossom thinks of another excuse " I have a dentist appointment in the morning so I better get home and get some sleep".

"Interesting" Justin says "I didn't see your name on the sick leave sign out book at the front desk, you don't seem to be the type to ditch work without an excuse".

"Did I say dentist" she retorts "I mean doctors appointment"

"What a coincident" Justin beams at her "I just so happen to be a doctor. I'm also a licensed OBGYN" He winks at her for that one.

Blossom frowns " I'm a lesbian, yeah that's right, a certifiable lesbo".

He looks at her for a moment and grins wickedly "dear god I wish that were true, that would be soooooo hot".

Blossom grunts in frustration "OK FINE, one drink but that's it".

"Of course" Justin opens the door for her "after you". Blossom walks through and the two go on their first outing together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[In a Miami hotel room…]

James del Tora is in the shower, while Michael Jackson music is playing in the background, he sings along to the words of "you rock my world". While he is singing in the shower someone walks into his hotel room and sits on his bed being careful not to sit on the clothes he pressed and left there. The pretty African American woman covers her mouth and tries not to laugh at the grown man in the bathroom singing. James steps out of the shower and throws a towel around his waist. He goes over to the mirror and runs a comb through his platinum blond hair while continuing to sing. James sings to the mirror while combing his hair.

"you rock my world"

"the way you talk to me"

"the way you're loving me"

"it's the way you GIVE IT TO ME"

He does the Michael Jackson holler and dances around like the king of pop. He moonwalks out of the bathroom and spins out in time to see his mother on the bed staring at him turning red from holding her laughter in " MOM!" Elizabeth del Tora bursts out in laughter as James dashes back in the bathroom

Elizabeth: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself".

James talks through a closed door: mom you know I hate when you do that

Elizabeth rolls her eyes: please honey, I used to give you bubble baths as a child, you're not showing me anything I haven't seen before.

James: I was 5, Mom

Elizabeth answers back while staring off dreamily: And as cute as a button, you still have the most adorable blue eyes I have ever seen.

James: Dear god

James finishes toweling himself off and applies axe body spray to his body he couldn't help but get embarrassed when she gushes over him like that. He puts on the underwear that he brought in the bathroom with him.

James: I hope you don't do this at my award ceremony tonight.

Elizabeth: I promise I won't embarasse you, while you're accepting your Edgar award for best mystery novel. But please allow me to get something off my chest.

James smiles: If I let you, will you get out of my room and let me change?"

Elizabeth: yes, I will

James sighs but in a good way : ok mom

Elizabeth pauses for a moment still smiling: I am extremely proud of you, you have always been the number one reason why I got up every morning, I looked forward coming home to you every night after a rough day of working, all of my sweat, tears and hard work have all been for you. So even though I know it embarrases you sometimes, talking about you, recalling my fond memories of your childhood, it helps me come to terms with the fact that you've grown up and you don't need me to care for you anymore.

James smiles and opens the door, he had his under shirt on and his underwear : momma I love you. Which is why I think you should let me take care of you for once. So even though you don't want me to, I will spoil you just like you spoiled me. I love you momma and thank you for taking me in and raising me. I would not be where I am if it weren't for you

Elizabeth tears up and hugs him: oh boom boom, momma loves you too".

James laughs and hugs back: And try not to call me that in public, it confuses people

Elizabeth chuckles and wipes her tears away: oh I know honey pot. Don't you worry.

They separate from each other and Elizabeth walks towards the door to exit the room

Elizabeth: And by the way dear, you're suppose to spray axe on yourself not bath in it. Loooove yoooooouuu see you downstairs.

She walks out and closes the door, leaving james to try and wipe some of the axe spray off his body.

[An hour later on the other side of town]

Bubbles sits at her computer table pouting, the computer isn't even on, she knows he isn't online. He had an awards ceremony to go to and the charity dance afterwards so she knew he wouldn't be. She leans back in her seat and sighs like some lonely dog waiting for his master to come home, she hated the fact that there was always this lonely feeling she had whenever she couldn't talk to him online. She tilts her head and looks up at the clock. She knew that at this time James should be at the dance right about now or maybe just arrived. She sits there for a while, her work was finished, her next column was not due until next week. She had no idea what it would be about though, after a while of just sitting there, she then gets an idea.

She gets up and walks over to her closet looking through her collection of designer dresses _" I could write a column about the charity dance and the great James Del Tora"_ she thought as she picked out a sexy silver dress. She goes over to the bathroom to jump in the shower. She showers quickly and hops out floating back into her room to dry herself off. She lotions up her skin with baby oil and does her hair in the mirror of her vanity _"I can finally see what James looks like, I won't let him see me but at least I can see him. I'll go in snap a few pictures of him, quietly mingle with the guests and sneak out He won't know I'm there"._ She thinks to herself as she puts on her dress and eyes herself in the mirror, her hair was in the usual curls and pulled back into a fancy ponytail. She puts on her shoes, then her favorite shade of red lipstick and gets her camera, by the time she gets there the dance will have started already, it will not take her long to get there at all

Bubbles: wait for me James, here I come.

[Meanwhile]

The Miami Charity dance was a huge event, especially since there was a celebrity in their midst. The ballroom was huge and exquistly decorated, the theme was cancer awareness, an event to raise money to fund cancer research and find a cure. James and his mother walk into the ballroom and look around at everything inside. James looks to the left of the room and sees where the food and refreshments are being served, he then looks to the right and notices the stage with musical instruments. He gives her an unsure glance.

James: so who's performing tonight?

Elizabeth: you are.

James eyes go wide: seriously, mom I don't sing anymore.

Elizabeth: they can't afford a performer, plus I bet your fans will really enjoy it.

James: mom I …..

Before he can finish, they are interrupted by sister Janet who noticed them walking in. she smiles at them calling James.

Sister Janet: Mr Del Tora? Hello I'm sister Janet. Thank you both so much for doing this for us. We are really looking forward to hearing you sing.

Elizabeth: please don't mention it, I have been a member of this church for years, it's the least we could do, right James?

James: r….right, happy to help.

Sister Janet was litteraly moved to tears as she shakes James hand : bless you Mr Del Tora, bless you.

She walks away from them to make some last minute preparations. James and Elizabeth stand there for a moment in silence watching her talk to the kids with cancer, they looked so pale, a few were bald, some had really short hair, others noticed him watching them and smile back. James could literally feel his heart breaking at the sight of these adorable dying kids. Elizabeth nudges him forcing him to look at her.

Elizabeth: still don't want to sing for them?

James sighs: fine I'll do it.

The two of them walk towards the door leading to the hallway on the other side of the ballroom. When they entered the hall there was a table waiting for them for James book signing before the main show begins. Unfortunately there was also a long line of fans stretching from the table to the back door at the opposite end of the hall. James sighs and walks over to the table giving them the best smile he could muster.

James: this is going to be a long day.

[Meanwhile]

Bubbles lands in the alley at the side of the building and walks out to the front door fixing her hair. She then stops in her tracks, apparently she wasn't the only journalist who decided to hassle Mr Del Tora at this event, there were camera men and reporters all clammering to get inside. Bubbles grins, she has gone through this before and thanked god for her ability to fly. She dashes back to the alley before anyone has a chance to see her. She then floats up against the shadow of the wall making sure nobody catches her. She then floats into the first open window she sees. Luckily the room she floats into was a regular class room. She opens the door and steps out making her way down stair to the ballroom.

[Back in the Ballroom]

James is standing on stage, a little bit nervous, he hadn't sung since college. He was constantly told he had a beautiful singing voice but always got embarrased when someone said that. The ballroom was packed with the media from various news channels and also with guests and people sponsoring the event. His eyes fall on the kids up front smiling up at him as if he were their hero. He smiles back at them in a friendly manner and looks over at the little bald 8 year old with glistening blue eyes, he noticed her immediately, she just reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. He addresses her with a bright smile and speaks into the microphone.

James: hey Alison, I hear it's your birthday today. How old are you?

Alison smiles back up at him: 8 years old.

James: wow, you're growing up to be a very lovely young lady. What song would you like me to sing for you?

Alison thinks for a moment, then beams up at him excitedly.

Alison: sing the princess and the frog song.

James blinks for a moment: Princess and the frog song. You mean that song from Ne-yo

Alison sings: you're the best thing I never knew I needed.

The crowd chuckles at how cute she was singing the hook to the song she wanted. James turns back to the musicians behind him making sure it was ok. They nod back to him, luckily they knew exactly how to play it. James smiles back at the girl.

James: your wish is my command.

The song begins and he takes a deep breath and sings.

Oooooh for the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing

Oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin

And for the rare and unexpected friend

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time something I don't wanna lose

And never want to be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here, I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always.

Bubble walks down into the ballroom lured by the melodic voice singing as clear as a bell from heaven. She stares at the stage at thee James Del Tora singing on the stage. She smiles and decides to get a better view. She was literally in love with that voice and now that she saw the beautiful man singing, she felt she was officially ready to be his bride. She looks up and sees a balcony above her head, without anyone looking her way she floats up quickly and stand on it ready to snap a picture of her future husband. She swoons as he walks off stage and bends on one knee in front of Alison to sing specifically to her.

My accidental happily… ever after

The way you smile and how you comfort me…..with your laughter

I must admit you were not part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter..oooooh

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here, I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

Bubbles smiles brightly getting her first photograph of her love, ever. As she trains the camera on him her smile starts to fade little by little as she begins to realize who she was looking at. The blond hair that hung a little past his shoulder but was pulled back into one, the dark blue eyes which were peeking through his wavy ash blond bangs and that face adorable and handsome at the same time, it dawned on her who he was.

Bubbles: oh my god…. It's Boomer.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she watched him raise up and away from Alison and gets back on stage, lighting up the entire room with his smile.

Who knew that I could be, oooooh

So unexpectedly.. ooooooh

Undeniably happier

Said with you right here, right here next to meeeeee….. cause you're the best.

The audience stands to applaud him amazed that he could actually sing with as much soul and heart as Ne-Yo himself. Bubbles is downright dumbfounded, but she was extremely happy that he was still alive. She looked at him with extreme admiration as he shined on stage, which was something she could never have imagined him doing. Yet the more she stares at him, the more she starts to remember what happened 20 years ago.

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

Now it's so clear I need you here always…ways, ways, ways, ways, ways

Now it's so clear, I need you here always.

The song ended and everyone applauded joyfully. The crowd goes ballistic over him applauding and shouting out their praises. The only quiet one in the whole ballroom was bubbles. She goes down the stairs from the balcony and leans against the wall next to where the kitchen door is. She remembered what had happened to Mojo jojo, she remembered how paranoid she was thinking that Boomer or his brothers might come after them for revenge. But their revenge plot never came and for years she became comfortable. She looks up at the man on stage waving and smiling to the crowd and suddenly starts getting a panic attack. What if he remembers what happened? What if seeing her will set him back to his old evil ways? What if this is his revenge and he is just waiting for the right moment to strike? She starts to breathing quickly and panicking, she was scaring herself, she needed to go somewhere quiet and calm down. Luckily the door she stood next to was open, she quickly dashes in and runs to the closes sink for some water.

[Out in the ballroom]

Boomer walks off stage and goes to Alison who can't seem to stop smiling. She throws her arms around him in a hug.

Alison: thank you Mr Del Tora, this is the best birthday ever.

Boomer: Oh trust me the funs not over yet. I'll be right back.

Alison nods and boomer heads for the kitchen.

[In the kitchen]

Bubbles found a brown paper bag that smelled like tuna, but was ideal for breathing in and out of. When she had calmed down a little she went to the sink again and splashed some water on her face. She wipes the excess water from her face and goes to the back of the room in the cooking supply closet to find paper towels. Just as she leaves her spot boomer walks in looking for the birthday cake. He looks straight ahead to where the kitchen fridge is and smiles. As he walks towards it he hears a pot falling to the floor and jumps out of his skin.

Boomer: hello?

Bubbles hears him from inside the supply closet and opens the door a little peeking out. She freaks out for the second time that day as she sees his silhouette in the shadows. She closes the door quietly and sits on the floor praying that he doesn't find her. Boomer looks in the direction of the supply closet but decides that it's just his imagination and goes about his task of retrieving the birthday cake. While he opens the fridge and takes the cake out, Bubbles on her end tries to crawl out of the supply closet and fails when her leg hits against the door and opens it even wider making a creaking sound as it does so. She quickly pulls the door closed causing boomer to look directly at the closet. Boomer stops what he is doing and looks at the door.

Boomer: hello? Who's in there?

He knew that it wasn't a kid from the party otherwise they would have shown themselves by now. This was an intruder, and even though he couldn't kill them, he could at least make sure they think twice before coming back. He slowly slides over to a nearby drawer and takes out a big carving knife. He quietly goes over to the supply closet and grips the doorknob. He mentally gives himself till the count of three, one…..two…three. He opens the door in one swift motion and looks inside to see…..no one. He looks around puzzled and walks into the room not knowing that Bubbles had pressed herself to the ceiling of the room looking fearfully down at the top of boomers head. Boomer looks around and scratches his head confused.

Boomer: could have sworn something was in here.

Suddenly Elizabeth comes up behind him.

Elizabeth: trying to sneak a taste of the cake already?

Boomer turns to her smiling: oh….uh no, I was just getting a knife for the cake. The forks and plates are outside right?

Elizabeth teases him : yep… so hurry up with that cake, your girlfriend Alison misses you already.

Boomer chuckles: well mustn't keep her waiting.

He hands Elizabeth the knife and goes to get the cake. He then walks over to her and the two of them exit the kitchen and back out into the ballroom, he looks back at the kitchen one last time before deciding to rejoin everyone. Bubbles sighs in relief and floats down from the ceiling and out of the supply room, she then heads towards the kitchen door. She waits for the crowd to gather around Alison to sing happy birthday. Then while everyone's backs were turned she quietly floats out of the ballroom and out of the building itself. She sighs and walks down the stair passing by all the reporters and camera men who cluttered around her wanting to get the scoop on what's going on inside. She ignores all of them and walks out pushing her way through the crowd. She walks out onto the sidewalk in a daze, wondering what she will do now with this new found information. She can't keep dodging him or hiding from him, this paranoid and scared feeling of hers won't go away until she faces him once and for all. She goes home to formulate a plan against what she thinks will be boomers attack of revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Jason's garage]

Jason is in his office checking some paperwork he has been neglecting. He checks his watch seeing that it was 7 already. He was glad about the date, the phone conversation he had the other night with his "special friend" encouraged him to be excited to set their plan in motion. He stacks the papers together and gets up to look for a file; suddenly something sharp nips his finger. He retracts his hand, dropping the papers on the floor. He sees that he is bleeding a little from the paper cut and stares at the drop of blood seeping out of the cut, he finds himself instantly mesmerized by it. He closes his eyes for a moment as the atmosphere in the room changes. Suddenly his quiet moment was disturbed by his receptionist Kathleen. She walks in and sees him standing there.

Kathleen: are you alright sir?

Jason jumps suddenly: uh…yeah….yeah I'm cool. What is it Kathleen?

Kathleen: well Buttercup is here for your date tonight.

Jason's eyes go wide: OUR WHAT?

Kathleen: your date. You know the one you set up yesterday.

Jason and Kathleen look at each other for a while; Then Jason snaps out of his shock and tries to pretend he knows what she is talking about.

Jason: oh riiiight my date…with Buttercup….. Sure.

Kathleen eyes him suspiciously: are you sure you're ok?

Jason: yeah I'm just a little disoriented, been in the office all day. You know how it is.

Kathleen: well you better get out there; she doesn't look like to type of person who can wait.

Kathleen leaves him in his office; Jason sighs and rubs the back of his head. He really had no idea what she was talking about, but as always he knew he had to adapt to yet another unexplained situation. And what was worse, this time he would have to force himself to be around his worst enemy without freaking out, this will truly be a rough night. He walks out of his office and heads downstairs to the garage area, he then looks up and his pants instantly tighten. Buttercup stood there wearing an all black leather outfit, it was her biker outfit but it made her look like she just came from the Matrix. She had a black jacket on with matching black pants and high heeled boots. Her boobs were generously covered by the white armless shirt she had on under the jacket. This was done on purpose because she knew that if he wanted to have a "good time" she was going to make him work for it. Jason stares at her for while and speaks without even thinking.

Jason: god you're fucking hot. When did that happen?

Buttercup quirk an eyebrow: what?

Jason: uh…. I mean you ready to go?

Buttercup: oh please, I was ready since yesterday. Let's blow.

Jason smiles and escorts her to his car; perhaps this night won't be so bad after all.

[Later that night]

Buttercup and Jason were having a great time on their date; they were just coming out of the movie theater laughing their brains out.

Buttercup: oh my god, I didn't know a movie called the losers could be so funny.

Jason: yeah I know. My favorite combination of guns, explosions and a hot armed chick.

Buttercup looks up at him grinning: not hotter then me right?

Jason looks back at her smiling thoughtfully: babe nothing is hotter then you.

Buttercup smiles fully: good

Jason chuckles: you hungry?

Buttercup: a little, you know a place?

Jason: yep, follow me.

He walks up to the car and opens the door for her to get in. he then gets to the drivers side and drives off to their next destination.

[3 hours later]

The two are sitting at the bar knocking back as many shots of tequila as they possibly can. Jason had challenged buttercup to a drinking contest after dinner, and as we all know the ravened haired tomboy could never turn down a challenge. So here they are drinking themselves into a stupor. They both have had 24 shots of tequila and there was a crowd of spectators around them curious to see who would win. They were both heavy drinkers so it takes them a while to get intoxicated. So they continued berating each other along the way.

[2 hours and 70 drinks later]

Buttercups eyes were glazed over as she started feeling woozy and unbalanced. She looks over at Jason who looks equally toasted. He smiles at her lazily and she smiles back.

Jason: G…give up, butter…..pecan

Buttercup laughs uncontrollably: Butter pecan….t…that's funny…but seriously though, call me that again and I'll fucking kill you.

Jason laughs also: am I going to have to wheel you out of here in a wheel barrel?

Buttercup: noooooo fucking waaaaaay. Mur….. Shots

Jason laughs again and slurs as he orders more shots.

Jason: hey baldy mur shots …..DAMMIT

The bartender gives Jason a nasty look for the baldy comment and gets the next set of shots ready.

[10 more shots later]

Both ravened haired beings were passed out on the counter. The bartender walks over and slaps Jason across the head. Jason wakes up with a start and looks around wide eyed and confused as if he hadn't been drinking at all. He looks at the bartender who glares back at him.

Jason: where am I?

Bartender: that'll be 210 dollars for the shot you and your girlfriend just guzzled.

Jason gives him a confused look: we drank 210 dollars worth of shots?

Bartender: tequila actually. Now you gonna pay up or am I going to have to call the police on your ass AGAIN.

Jason ignores him for a moment and looks at buttercup passed out next to him. Jason picks up her hand and drops it making sure she was unconscious. He then smiles wickedly and throws 300 dollars on the counter for the bartender.

Jason: how about helping me with her?

Bartender: whatever gets you out of my bar.

The bartender comes around and lifts Buttercup up. He and Jason then go outside to Jason's car. Jason opens the door and the bartender places her inside.

Jason: thanks for the drinks; I'll take it from here.

Jason gets in the drivers seat and drives off with his drunken passenger.

This was too good to be true; he had her right where he wanted her tonight. He drives through the clear streets not noticing that his sudden movements were beginning to disturb buttercup from her drunken slumber. So he doesn't notice anything until he starts to feel something on his inner thigh. He ignores this for a moment until he feels that something slinking up his inner thigh and rubbing his crotch. He looks over at Buttercup shocked.

Jason: um…what are you doing?

Buttercup sleepily turns her head to him. She then collapses on him a little resting her head on his shoulder; she then slowly raises her head, so she can whisper in his ear.

Buttercup: nngh yer zo hot

Jason: go back to sleep Hun, we're going to my place.

Buttercup: hmmm good idea

Buttercup drapes a leg over his lap and starts kissing his neck. Jason becomes startled and stops the car; he then pushes her gently back against her seat and fastens her seatbelt to keep her there. To his relief she passes out again leaving him to drive in peace. He breathes an even further sigh of relief when he drives up to his apartment building and into the public garage. He carries Buttercup up to his apartment it was a pigsty, he had recently fired his maid for stealing from him. As he looks at the clothes all over his couch and floor as well as the empty pizza boxes and mountain dew bottles all over his coffee table he made a mental note to call the agency in the morning for another maid. He takes Buttercup into his room and lays her on the bed, then he walks into his bathroom and opens his medicine cabinet. He opens it and takes out a syringe; it was an unused one from the times he use to do drugs. This would be perfect for what he needed to do, he takes it to his room where Buttercup still layed slumbering. He smiles to himself as he goes about his plan. He takes her arm and taps it looking for a vein. He was an expert at this having done it to himself many times in the past. He then sticks her arm and fills the syringe with her blood. The friend he talked to the other day needed this for something the two considered their personal project.

He dislodges his syringe and puts a cap over the needle point. He is about to get up, when suddenly a hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. He looks back at Buttercup nervously; he was ready to stab her if she even thought of attacking him. But instead of an assault she pulls him down and kisses him passionately on the lips. At first he looks at her shocked, but then finds his body reacting to her kiss. He kisses back and was instantly swept up in the moment. When he feels himself being pulled on top of her body, he puts up absolutely no resistance. He drapes himself on top of her as their tongues continue to wrestle with each other. Buttercup breaks the kiss and holds his head forcing him to look at her.

Buttercup: I like you a lot…. Do…do you like me?

Jason: yeah sure

He breaks away from her grip and lowers his head to nibble on her neck. Buttercup moans a little but grabs his head again to look at him once more

Buttercup: hey I'm serious, I really do like you

Jason: uh huh

He rips open her shirt and dives onto her chest kissing and fondling her. Buttercup gasps and sighs, she arches her back against him as his hands roam over her back. She then grips his shoulders and suddenly without warning she lifts him up and turns the both of them slamming him against the headboard of the bed. Jason winces as the back of his head hits the headboard hard, he curses under his breath glaring up at her. He gasps for the air that was knocked out of him, but just as he was about to say something nasty, he notices the way she was looking at him and suddenly felt the urge to run for the hills. Buttercup gives him a dark look; the expression on her face was serious. She gazes deep into his eyes and spoke in a quiet and deadly voice.

Buttercup: I like you Jason; I really do, but if I find that you are only fucking with me, I am going to be really, REALLY pissed off at you. All of my self control goes out of the window when I get angry and I don't want to have to kick your ass. Are we clear on that?

Jason: crystal

Buttercup grins a little: let's do this

Buttercup musters a small smile and strips off her already torn shirt. She leans in on him and closes in for a kiss again, but then stops. She hovers over him for a bit, leaning her forehead against his. Jason was about to question this chicks sanity when suddenly she does the unthinkable. Buttercup barfs on his shirt, falls backwards off the bed and passes out on the floor. Jason sits there with his mouth hanging open and looking down at the barf on his shirt. It took everything in his power not to throw the bitch out of the window, he wanted to punch her head in, or grab her by the legs and swing her around like a baseball bat hitting the wall with her fucking head. He gets up off the bed and grabs a nearby towel off the floor; he uses it to wipe himself while glaring at his unconscious date.

Jason: Crazy bitch

He takes off his dirty shirt and looks over at her again, his anger subsides a little. When she's not yelling or cursing or…barfing, she was actually a very beautiful woman. He noticed the creamy complexion of her skin, her tight lean body, full round breasts, pink lips, and long shiny black hair. He found himself wondering how a fragile looking thing like this could be so sexually aggressive. He sighs and lifts her up off the floor, he then lays her down gently on the bed, and he pulls the blanket over her to cover her. He finally gets up and walks out of the room giving her his bed for the night, might as well, he sure as hell didn't feel like fucking her now.

[The next morning]

Buttercup lays in bed without even realizing it wasn't hers. She turns on her back, her hair drapes all over the pillow and her face; she subconsciously wipes the dry drool off her cheek with the back of her hand and rises up sleepily. She tries to open her eyes and instantly regrets it. However she keeps her eyes open choosing to squint as the light of the room gets to her; she slowly looks around her and realizes where she is. She instantly floats up forgetting the throbbing headache reeking havoc on her brain. She sits back down on the bed and holds her head, she then remembers briefly where they went last night and she grimaces. She then begins to panic a little hoping she didn't do anything stupid last night.

Buttercup: oh shit, not again….

She looks down at herself and realizes that she is still wearing all of her clothing, she breaths a sigh of relief thanking god that nothing happened. She gets up again and floats out of the room, she lands on the floor and walks out into the living room. She stops in her tracks noticing Jason slumbering on the couch, her heart melts a little seeing him sleep so peacefully. She grins to herself and decides to repay him for not being an asshole last night.

10 minutes later

Jason wakes up and groggily gets up off the couch. He then looks around noticing something is off, the huge mess that was his living room was now spotless clean. He looks around wide eyed at how different his living space looks now, he gets up and walks through the newly cleaned room and goes over to his room passing his kitchen. He then smells something delicious and peeks in to see a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon next to them. He walks into the kitchen and notices a sheet of paper next to the breakfast plate. He picks it up and smiles, the note was short and to the point. It said:

[Thanks for not fucking me over…..literally. see ya soon….. buttercup]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justin has been in his office all morning, the nurses at their stations look over at his door every once in a while not really sure whether to intrude in or stay out. Blossom walks in through the front door of the hospital and passes by the nurse station and looks over at the door to Justin's office. She then looks at the head nurse.

Blossom: he's still in there?

Head nurse: yep he's been in there all day sulking.

Blossom: over what?

Head nurse: you didn't hear. He lost a patient.

Blossom: oh my gosh, what happened?

Head nurse: a teenaged boy got caught in the middle of a drive by. The ambulance got to him too late, so by the time Dr Tyme got to him he was already halfway dead from the blood loss.

Blossom: oh wow.

She looks at his door wondering if he was ok. The two had gotten closer for the past couple of weeks, within that time she has grown very fond of him. She had also learned a few things about him. First of all he was very outspoken and that use to get him beaten up a lot in elementary school. Second he graduated with honors from Harvard medicine and got his degree at a very young age, the youngest in his class actually, and third he had a messed up childhood that he didn't really feel like discussing, but she hoped that one day he would. Blossom looks at his door wondering what she could do to console him. She then comes up with an idea and decides to include that idea with a cup of coffee. She goes down to the cafeteria to get some.

Meanwhile

Justin sits in his office chair with a brooding look on his face; in all the years he has spent in the medical field he has not once made a mistake. Now he has and it was pissing him off, he remembers what happened just mere hours ago.

[Flashback]

Justin and a few nurses rush down the hall in a hurry, while Justin walks the nurses give him a run down of what is going on.

Nurse# 1: Hispanic male age 16 was shot by a stray bullet while grocery shopping.

Justin: what's the status of his condition?

Nurse#2: he's critical sir, we have to get in there now.

Justin: got it

Justin charges in the operating room and is automatically fitted for gloves. The teen before him was convulsing as blood continued to run out of his body. Justin quickly sticks a vacuum tube in his throat to suck all of the blood out.

Justin: someone get me a blood bag, what's his type?

Nurse#3: AB I'll get it right away sir.

Justin: I want it yesterday GO.

The nurse runs away and gets the blood bag for an immediate transfusion. Justin takes the suction tube out and put in an oxygen tube. The teen took to it but suddenly his heart gives out. Justin doesn't miss a beat; he takes the defibrillator and uses it to pump his heart.

Justin: Clear

He gets it to beat again, but only for two seconds. It stops again and Justin pumps it again. This time he doesn't respond.

Justin: come on, don't die on me. CLEAR

He pumps him again and yet again nothing. He turns to one of the nurses.

Justin: give me 50 cc of adrenaline ASAP.

They give him what he needs and he shoots it straight to the boy's heart, he then pumps the boy's chest again. This went on for a few hours, before the nurses practically had to pry Justin away from the boy.

Nurse#1: sir w….we….we need a time and date.

Justin stands over the patient's dead body, he hadn't moved from that spot for hours. He looks at the bloodied body with a sorrowful look on his face. He couldn't stand it, he bite his bottom lip willing himself not to scream in frustration.

Justin: June…13th …..time of death…10:45 am…..now go away. I have bad news to deliver.

The nurse quietly disappears, allowing Justin to sulk in private. This was his first loss but it nevertheless messed him up. He goes out the door to tell the family their son was dead.

[Flashback end]

Justin runs a hand through his hair and sighs, he has had enough, enough of feeling weak, enough of feeling helpless, like he can't do anything he truly wanted to do. He was restricted, limited to his full potential, why did he have to live this way? He slams his fist against his desk in utter frustration. He needed to get back what he had lost long ago, he needed to be himself again, his true self not this male model catalogue cut out he's become. He needed to feel alive again, he needed… he needed…..

Blossom: Justin?

Blossom had opened the door just a little enough to poke her head in and check on him. She had knocked on his door repeatedly but he never answered, so she let herself in for a bit. She was holding two cappuccinos and walks up to his desk. Justin looks over at her a bit surprised by her presences.

Justin: oh hey blossom

Blossom: hi, uh, sorry, I was trying to knock before coming in but I guess you didn't hear me.

Justin: yeah, I was kind of caught up in my own thoughts.

Blossom goes up to his desk and puts down one of the cappuccinos in front of him.

Blossom: I thought you could use something to drink.

Justin picks it up and takes a sip. He then smiles up at her gratefully.

Justin: thanks. I needed that

Blossom fidgets nervously: um… listen I heard about what happened, I'm really sorry Justin that must have been hard for you

Justin's mood darkens a little; he really didn't want to be reminded of his failure to save a life. He sits there and quietly sips on his drink for a bit, and blossom does the same. She looks over at him totally unsure of herself and what she should say to him. Then after a while she opens up with a suggestion.

Blossom: uh…do you want to go somewhere? Like say out to dinner or a movie or something.

At first Justin doesn't respond to her, he continued to sip on his cappuccino. Blossom blushes and looks away thinking he is going to reject her.

Justin: ok

Blossom: ok?

Justin: yeah

Blossom: really?

Justin: yep

Blossom: oh

Blossoms heart pounds a mile a minute. That simple answer sent a whole tornado of happiness rushing into her body at once. She felt as though she was on cloud nine, she didn't realize she had liked him this much.

Justin: so where are we going?

Blossom: oh….right going ….. Well um…where do you want to go?

Justin smiles at her: wherever you want to go is fine with me.

Blossom blushes and smiles back: o…ok then uh…. Carmines at 8:00 tonight?

Justin: sounds great…. Oh and blossom?

Blossom: yeah?

Justin: thanks

Blossom: y…you're welcome.

She bashfully walks backwards toward the door and pushes against it. Then realizes it won't open. She pushes again and still the door won't budge.

Justin: uh... turn the handle and pull.

Blossom: r…right I knew that… s…see you tonight.

Blossom clumsily exits the office nearly tripping on herself. The nurses chuckle as she passes by, her face bright red with embarrassment. She had a date tonight, she needs to go home and calm down enough to at least pretend to be cool around Justin. Justin on the other hand sits there in his chair chuckling at how cute blossom was. His smile soon fades though as the reality of just how much he needed blossom began to settle in. His plans were already set in motion, so he could not stop now, not when he had her at arms reach.

[Meanwhile in Miami]

Boomer sits in his hotel room sulking, it had been a good couple of weeks since the last time he heard from Bunny. He wondered all sorts of things, like was she alright, was she too busy with work? Did she go somewhere far without her laptop? Or worse was she just plan bored with talking to him online? The last thought he didn't like at all, and worst of all, he was about to leave on a plane to New York tomorrow morning. He really wanted to hear from her before then. He sits in front of his computer like a love sick puppy waiting for his master to come home. He waits online for an hour, basically surfing the web for online videos and checking his emails. Suddenly Bunny 24 comes online; his eyes go wide as he looks at the screen.

Boomer: it's her, ok…ok act cool.

He then blushes realizing how silly he is being, she can't see him through the computer screen.

James d: bunny, hi

Bunny 24: hey

Boomer frowns a little, something seemed off to him, she wasn't responding to him in the usual chipper manner.

James d: is everything alright?

Bunny 24: yeah every things fine, I've just been thinking lately. We've been talking all this time online. Don't you think we should finally meet?

Boomers face lights up in a wide grin; he doesn't even notice his mother coming in through the door as he types excitedly.

James d: of course, I would love to meet.

Bunny 24: will you be in Townsville anytime soon.

James d: well no but I will be in New York, it's just an hour away by car. I could meet up with you tomorrow night if you'd like.

Bunny 24: yes I would love that. Meet me at Starlight Park, it's not that far from Townsville forest.

James d: I'll be there.

Bunny 24: I have to go.

And just like that, she logs off, leaving boomer to sit there puzzled by her abrupt exit.

Elizabeth: don't you think this is a bit risky?

Boomer turns around: what do you mean?

Elizabeth: well you're famous and sometimes famous people get stalked by fans, you know, by phone, at their homes…. On the internet.

Boomer: I get what you're saying, but for some reason I have a good feeling about this.

Elizabeth: honey, for all you know this could be some fat perverted old man with a preference for young white guys and you know, you're very pretty for a boy.

Boomer: mom

Elizabeth: look I'm just saying; don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want to see you hurt or disappointed.

Boomer: well if it bothers you that much, then I promise I'll be careful.

Elizabeth hugs him from behind: thank you sweetie and good luck.

Boomer: thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Carmines wasn't that busy tonight so blossom and Brick got a seat easily. Blossom was a bucket of nerves, she had never been on a real date before, and she really didn't want to embarrass herself. Justin looks around him and smiles at the calm and relaxing décor.

Justin: you know I passed by this place all the time but I never went in.

Blossom: I came here for my birthday last year with my sisters.

Justin: you have sisters?

Blossom blushes and nods: yeah 2. What about you? Any siblings?

Justin: nope only child.

Blossom: must have been great for you. No one to bug you or borrow your stuff.

Justin: actually no, it's very boring and sometimes can get really lonely.

Justin looks over at her and gazes straight into her eyes. Blossom blushes even more and looks away a bit. She hated when he did that, the same analytic glance he gave her when they first met. Well if he was waiting for something to happen he will be very disappointed.

Blossom: so um…. tell me about yourself. You mentioned you use to get picked on a lot in elementary.

Justin: well yeah I was the shortest kid in my class, plus my parents were rich so that made me even more hated amongst my classmates.

Blossom: you must have gotten into a lot of fights.

Justin remembers a moment in his childhood which turns into a flashback.

[Flashback begins]

8 year old Justin Tyme gets shoved against a locker hard. His caretaker dressed him in a white school uniform shirt and brown slacks. He also had on a brown tie and a sweater of the same color tied around his waist. But what got him beaten up today was his princely looking hair which was bowl cut and splitted down the middle. The bigger, fatter kid beating him up was Willy lawman of the Florida lawman's. At this moment Willy is surrounded by kids who came out of their classrooms and the schoolyard to see who today's latest victim was. Justin glares up at Willy totally frustrated with the fact that this fat ass was able to beat on him like this.

Justin: leave me alone Willy

Willy mimics him: leave me alone Willy…. what are you going to do about it squirt?

Justin tries to push past him but Willy punches him in the stomach and pushes him back against the locker.

Willy: I'm not done with you yet bowl cut.

The other kids egg him on by chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight". Justin holds his stomach willing the pain to go away.

Justin: I mean it Willy. Leave….me …ALONE

Willy: make me.

Willy inches closer to Justin's face and glares at him. Suddenly Justin kicks him in the ball sac. Willy hunches over as the kids around him start to cringe and move away feeling his pain. Justin glares down at him and turns to open his locker, he hated the thought that this weak fat fool could pick on him in such a way, so he wanted to make sure Willy never got up again. He reaches into his locker and pulls out the largest textbook he could find. Then he turns to Willy who is still on the floor crying and holding his balls. Justin raises the textbook over his head and brings it down on Willy head knocking the boy out. The other kids around Justin try to get in his way only to find themselves pushed away. Justin brings the textbook down on Willy's head again, and again, and again. He does it over and over again until blood started to stain the book itself. He continues to pummel Willy with the textbook until a teacher grabs it from him and tries to restrain him. Justin then turns and kicks the teacher in the shins bringing him down. Once the teacher was on the floor, Justin runs up to him and repeatedly kicks the teacher in the head. Security comes and picks Justin up and carries him away.

[An hour later]

Justin marches into his mansion with spots of blood on his uniform. His caretaker was called in to pick him up because his parents were too busy and didn't want to be bothered. He turns and glares at his caretaker Angela.

Justin: I hate that school, I hate this hair cut and I hate you. YOU'RE FIRED.

Angela: M…Master Justin please. Had I known this would happen I would have…..

Justin: I don't care about your pitiful excuses, GET OUT NOW.

Angela runs away crying to her room to pack her things. Justin was pissed; he had been going to that school and had put up with Willy bullying him the entire time, because his dad was golf buddies with Willy's dad. But this was too much for him. The butlers and maids of the house came running out to try and appease the 8 year old.

Justin: one of you idiots get me an ice cream sandwich NOW. NORMA

Norma: y...yes Master Justin.

Justin: enroll me in another school. Not a private one, I want to go to a public one.

Norma: b…but Master Justin, your parents have chosen….

Justin: I DON'T LIKE PRIVATE SCHOOLS. If you put me in one you're fired got me?

Norma: y…yes sir.

Justin: WHERE THE HELL IS MY ICE CREAM SANDWICH?

[Flashback end]

Blossom: Justin? Hey Justin?

Justin: hmmm? Oh sorry, I just had a flashback moment of my childhood.

Blossom chuckles: I get those too. What were you like as a kid?

Justin: trust me, you don't want to know, …..um how about you?

Blossom: oh well um…

Her expression suddenly saddens a bit; she remembered being a powerpuff girl. How she and her sisters soared through the air, everything was so bright and colorful and happy. Even with all the crime and monsters that would disturb everyone's peace she still loves her city of Townsville.

Blossom: I was bold, fearless, heroic and brave. I was a leader with a strong sense of justice that no one and nothing could waver.

Justin: wow…. So what happened?

Blossom suddenly gets depressed; she looks down at the table for a while before answering.

Blossom: something happened, something that I can't take back nor can I fix.

Justin: what happened? What happened to you blossom?

Blossom looks up and stares into Justin's eyes, she wondered why this felt so familiar, like they had met each other before. The way he stared at her suddenly made her feel even guiltier then she had before. She became very anxious and nervous all of a sudden as if something dangerous was about to attack her.

Justin: Blossom… what happened?

Blossom: I…I don't know

Justin: what did you do blossom?

Blossom: why…? Why are you asking me?

Justin: you were the leader….. You said so yourself.

Blossom: that doesn't mean I know….

Justin: you know what you've done, so just say it.

Blossom whispers to herself: what's happening? Why are you…..

Suddenly a waiter with some food comes by completely jolting blossom out of this dark moment. Blossom feels as if this was a dream she had just awakened from, she looks up at Justin as he turns to the waiter and smiles accepting his food. He then looks over at blossom with a concerned look on his face.

Justin: hey… you alright?

Blossom: um…..didn't you just…..ask me something?

Justin: uh… yeah I wanted to know about your childhood. You looked like you were daydreaming while talking to me.

Blossom: daydreaming? Was I really?

Justin: I guess so, hey how about after dinner we skip desert and I'll drive you home

Blossom: you don't have to do that.

Justin: no I insist, it's the least that I could do for you cheering me up tonight.

Blossom beams happily up at him: well I'm glad I brightened up your mood.

Justin smiles at her: and I'm glad to be here with you. you're just what the doctor ordered.

Blossom blushes and smiles forgetting all about the awkward moment as they enjoy their date together.

[Meanwhile in Townsville]

Bubbles sits in the Professors lab, on his work chair. She was deep in thought over what she will do when she sees Boomer tomorrow night at Starlight Park. She thought for sure that he will flip out and try to come after her, so she decides to restrain him by sticking him with a syringe of Antidote X, it should knock him out and give her enough time to disappear and never see him again. The door to the lab opens and the Professor walks down the stairs and towards bubbles.

Professor: honey I still don't understand why you need this. Is something wrong? Are you sure you and your sisters aren't in trouble.

Bubbles: oh yes dad, everything's fine, I just uh… need to do a report on the dangers of Chemical X and Antidote X.

Professor quirks an eyebrow: sweetie if there's one thing I know is that you're a lousy liar

Bubbles looks down a bit feeling guilty for trying to pull the wool over the professors eyes. Professor Utonium sighs and puts the syringe on the desk in front of them. He then sternly looks at bubbles. He sits down next to her on another chair looking at her.

Professor: come on bubbles, talk to me, what's going on?

Bubbles sighs: well you know the pen pal I have been talking to online?

Professor: ah yes your presumed soul mate.

Bubbles rolls her eyes: anyway, I finally found out who he really is.

Professor: really? So who's the lucky guy?

Bubbles: James Del Tora

The professor looks at her for a moment in stunned silence. He then stutters and gets excited.

Professor: thee James Del Tora?

Bubbles: yeah... but he's really….

Professor: that's fantastic Bubbles all this time you were talking to a literary genius. He's an award winning novelist; I've read all of his books.

Bubbles: um… dad he's…..

Professor: oh bubbles, I approve 100%. He's a true artist; he's an amazing author he's…

Bubbles: HE'S BOOMER DAD.

Professor stops in his tracks: …..come again?

Bubbles sighs: its boomer, you know from the rowdyruff boys?

Professor: oh….my goodness.

Bubbles: yeah I was surprised too. Oh professor, you should have seen him, he truly is amazing. He's kind and he's sociable and he cares about sick children and he can sing so beautifully. I never thought he could do those things, never thought he was capable of being so heartwarming.

The professor sees how emotional Bubbles is getting and smiles, running a hand through his graying hair.

Professor: and you have fallen for him.

Bubbles: yeah….. I guess I have.

The professor sighs then looks at the syringe on the desk.

Professor: and you're afraid that if he sees you and knows who you really are, he might attack you. But what will you do after you sedate him.

Bubbles: haven't thought that far, I mean I don't even know if I'm overreacting to this whole thing or not.

Professor: it's perfectly natural for you to feel this way bubbles, you've felt this way ever since the incident, so of course you would think that he's going to hate you. But knowing all of this, are you sure you want to meet up with him in the first place?

Bubbles nods: I've wanted to see him for a long time. If my suspicions about him are wrong then I think we could be very happy together. but if I'm right then I'll never see him again, I don't want to ruin his life by forcing him to give up on everything he's accomplished just to go back to pursuing me as his enemy.

The professor glances at her sympathetically, out of the three girls; he always thought that Bubbles was always the most sensitive. So he seriously doubted that she would be able to emotionally handle Boomers rejection, it would most certainly destroy her. He picks up the syringe deciding that even though his girls were adults now, he can't always be there to protect them from the harsh realities of the world, but at the very least he could be there to comfort them if needed.

Professor: be careful sweetie

Bubbles: I will dad thank you

Bubbles takes the syringe and carefully places it in her bag, it was capped so she won't accidently stick herself when reaching for it. She then gets up from her seat and hugs the Professor. He hugs her back but still holds her arm gently as she pulls away.

Professor: I just have one minor request.

Bubbles: yeah?

Professor: if everything goes well for you two, bring him over for dinner on Valentines Day.

Bubbles tilts her head: oh you want to have him over for dinner?

Professor sits back in his chair: I would like to talk with him in person

Bubbles quirks an eyebrow: Really?

Professor smiles at her: don't worry, I just want to talk to him, that's all.

Bubbles: Promise?

Professor: I promise.

Bubbles: well… ok

Professor: thank you dear and good luck

Bubbles: thanks dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: First of all I just want to take this time to say thank you for the reviews, I wouldn't have continued without them. Seriously I thought no one was reading, so I won't stop until this is finished. I felt that there was too much of the blue couple and the red couple, so I was going to do the green couple in this chapter. But I decided to finish what I started with the first two before I move on to the greens. Also a lot of you have probably guessed the true identity of Justin and Jason. For those who haven't, it's still a surprise. I feel like I have made it too obvious though for the reader, I was really going to make it a big climatic surprise, well anyway the damage is already done, just don't tell the Powerpuff girls who these mystery men are, ok? Our little secret.

Chapter 9

It was after dinner and the two were in Justin's car driving home. They were having a very engaging conversation in the car, when Blossom notices Justin isn't heading towards her house.

Blossom: oh um... Where are we going Justin?

Justin: I thought we could hang out at my place, unless that makes you uncomfortable.

Blossom: no not at all.

She was lying of course, they had known each other for a couple of weeks and she didn't know if she wanted to rush things so soon. What kind of girl would she be if she just gave it up on the first date? But at the same time she didn't want to come off as a prude or someone immature. She blushes a bit and forces a smile.

Blossom: I've always wondered what the inside of your apartment looked like.

Justin gives her an awkward glance and chuckles as he drives. Blossom turns away and her whole face turns red, that came out totally wrong. This was soooo embarrassing, why couldn't she just be cool, instead she felt like some kind of high school girl on her prom night.

Justin: you're absolutely adorable.

Blossom looks at him shocked: w…what?

Justin: I never get bored looking at you. You live inside your head, do you?

Blossom: is that weird?

Justin: not really everyone does it from time to time, whether they realize it or not.

Blossom: do you?

Justin: I use to, of course they were delusions of grandeur but believe it or not I had an even bigger ego back then, then I do now.

Blossom says sarcastically: no really get out.

Justin chuckles: ha ha very funny.

They drive up to Justin's penthouse and park in his private garage. The instant they stepped through the door she became mesmerized by all of the antique stuff he had there, it was like walking into a museum of art. Justin takes her coat and hangs it in the closet; he then leads her into his living room. She sits down and smiles up at him.

Justin: wants some coffee?

Blossom: sure.

Justin disappears off into the kitchen and fixes them both a cup. He then brings it out to her and rests it on the coffee table in front of her. She takes it and sips on it.

Blossom: it's hazelnut, my favorite.

Justin: I'm glad you like it, it's my favorite too.

Blossom: your place is beautiful, I love art work. I didn't know you were a collector

Justin: oh I appreciate beautiful things, you know, art work, antiques….women.

Blossom looks away blushing as he stares directly at her. She smiles feeling herself become more comfortable around him. He turns on the T.V and the two of them spend the rest of the evening watching movies and drinking coffee. As the night drew to a close, Blossom found herself getting sleepier and sleepier, she hadn't realized just how tired she was until she had finished off her coffee, it had a weird after taste, but she passed it off as nothing and rested her head on Justin's shoulder.

Blossom: hmmm I feel so light headed. I think I'm going to pass out.

Justin: really? The nights not even over yet.

Blossom: I'm so sorry, I don't get why I'm so tired.

Justin: don't worry about it; you can fall asleep on me if you want to.

Blossom: hmmm….. No…. I should go…. (Yawn)… home and…..

She drifts off completely and falls completely unconscious. Justin waits for a few long minutes; he wanted to make sure she was completely out for good. He tips her head back and then let's go allowing her whole body to fall back on the couch. He grins seeing that she is incapacitated, the drug took longer then usual to work but he was glad it did. He lifts her in his arms and gets up off the couch; he then takes her to his bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and reaches underneath his bed. He reaches for a black small case nestled in the middle of the floor under his bed, he grabs it and opens the case, he then takes an empty syringe from it and a couple of alcohol swabs and rubs some on a spot on her arm. Then he sticks her with the syringe drawing blood. He stays there until the entire syringe is full of her blood, while looking at her to make sure the drug wasn't wearing off; he estimated that he had at least another hour. He takes the syringe out and wipes the access blood off that spot. He then applies a thick layer of liquid bandage to the spot. It also covered the needled spot, when she wakes up she won't even realize what happened and there will be no marks on her skin to tell her otherwise. He stares at her while she sleeps and smiles while putting a cap on the syringe and puts his blood sample back in the case. He then gets in bed with her and lays on his back staring at the ceiling, he knew what he wanted, he knew why he was doing this and most of all he knew how hard this will be when his plan finally succeeds. He takes a moment to think about all of this and mentally prepare himself for the next few steps in his plan.

[Meanwhile]

Bubbles stands in the middle of starlight park, she didn't know why she picked this place, it was strictly for couples, young lovers and elderly married couples who just want to spend time with one another. She just happens to be the only weirdo standing there alone wearing a brown trench coat, and matching hat covering her hair, holding a syringe in her pocket. She was pretty sure boomer won't recognize her without her signature pigtails. She was glad she stopped doing that hairstyle back in high school, by the time she was 16 she pretty much felt dorky looking with her hair like that. She shakes her head, temporarily wiping away the images of pigtails, braces and mosquito bite boobs from her mind to focus on the task at hand. As she waits she sees an expensive looking car drive up to the entrance of the park gates, and settled in a parking spot close by. She didn't pay attention to it at first until she saw who stepped out of it and nearly cried out in shock. It was him, James Del Tora aka Boomer Jojo, he steps out of the car looking like he just stepped off the runway. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt with a black coat covering it and black pants with matching shoes. Dark blue eyes radiated through his curly blond bangs as he scanned his surroundings for his secret admirer. He walks in through the gate and walks in the direction of where bubbles is standing.

Bubbles freaks a little and floats over into a nearby gazebo surrounded by flowers and vines. James notices someone moving in the darkness and stops in the middles of the path. He looks ahead of him through the darkly lit park and notices someone standing in the gazebo. He slows his pace a little but ventures forward.

Boomer: Hello?

Bubbles turns away from him, with her back turned she completely misses the confused look on his face. She lowers her voice a bit.

Bubbles: Hello James

Boomer stands there: Bunny 24?

Bubbles: yes

Boomer gets to the gazebo and walks in, he keeps his distance and stands there staring at her curiously. Due to her strange behavior he figured he should keep his distance.

Boomer: oh….. Soooo what's with the disguise?

Bubbles: I have something to discuss with you

Boomer: do tell

He notices she is holding something in her pocket and starts to get nervous all of a sudden. He reaches into his own pocket and grabs his pocket knife. Whatever she has it doesn't feel right to him. If she attempted anything at least he could defend himself, he could also rely on his black belt in karate. Still he seriously hopes that things won't get to that, this was the person he had fallen for. Bubbles keeps her face hidden but ducks her head down using the hat as a cover.

Boomer: what do you have to tell me?

Bubbles takes a deep breath and unbuttons her coat, she then opens it revealing that she had on a simple white evening dress, with a V front showing off her full boobs. She lets the coat fall to the floor and reveals herself holding the syringe tightly in her hand which shook like crazy. Despite how she looked, boomers eyes were trained on the syringe, since that was the only visible thing he could see since she remained in the darkness of the Gazebo.

Boomer: is… is that for me? Bunny?

Bubbles: I don't want you to go crazy.

Boomer frowns: you disguised yourself to meet me in a dark park at night and you're holding a syringe filled with god knows what….And you think I'm going to go crazy? Please put the syringe down bunny, I only want to talk.

Bubbles blushes, she knew this made her look even more crazier then him, she takes off her hat and lets it fall to the floor along with the coat. She lets her hair flow down her back in curly rivers; she then stays in the shadows with her eyes focused on the ground.

Bubbles: actually, I really do feel that you will go crazy Boomer….

Boomer takes a step back: how…..how did you know my name? Who are you? Are you really bunny 24?

Bubbles steps out of the shadows holding the syringe at her side. She then looks at him with her light blue eyes. They stare at each other for a long time before bubbles breaks the silence.

Bubbles: hello boomer. Remember me?

Boomer looks at her shocked: Bubbles?

The two blonds stare at each other to see who would move first.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

James Del Tora aka Boomer Jojo stood in front of the one person he hadn't seen in 20 years, he was like a dear in the head lights. For a moment neither blond moved, Boomer out of shock, Bubbles out of fear. Suddenly after a while Boomer walks a little closer to her and she resists the urge to step back. Her thumb slips along the side of the cap on the syringe removing it but only halfway. Boomers intense blue eyes look over at her, then without warning he bursts out in laughter. He chuckles in a fit of laughter while bubbles stands there confused and stunned, she was not sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Boomer composes himself long enough to speak.

Boomer: Bubbles you scared the mess out of me, geez….

Bubbles frowns: what's so funny?

Boomer: I should have known it was you, I mean who else would have bunny 24 as a screen name. Only you would do something that adorable.

Bubbles gets offended: Bunny 24's not such a bad screen name.

Boomer: well no … for a kindergartener perhaps.

Bubbles pierced her lips, her pet peeve ever since she was little has always been being laughed at or taunted and treated like a baby. She began to think that maybe sticking him with the syringe wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Bubbles: alright enough already, why aren't you attacking me?

Boomer: bubbles why would I attack you?

Bubbles gets angry: what? I…..I'm not worth attacking is that it?

Boomer eyes her strangely: well….uh that's not what I was trying to say….

Bubbles interrupts him: I'm too weak and too much of a baby for you to even bother, is that it?

Boomer eyes the syringe worried: ok obviously someone here is not thinking clearly, how about you calm down a bit and…..

Bubbles interrupts again: not thinking clearly? Oh so I'm dumb now is that it? Just another dumb blond huh? Well let me tell you something mister big shot novelist. You sir are a real… a real…..SHIT HEAD!

Bubbles throws down the syringe on the floor, it smash's into a million tiny pieces. She then floats up glaring at him with tears in her eyes and shoots off, Zooming away from him. Boomer stands there shocked, not only at the fact that she cursed but also at the fact that she got so angry. He really didn't want to fight her, but it wasn't because she was stupid or weak, it was because he no longer felt the need to confront her. She was no longer his enemy, but he's going to have to catch her to tell her that. He runs back to his car so he can follow her blue streak before it fades away, he couldn't let things end this way, he had to get her.

[Deeper into Townsville forest]

Bubbles sits in her usual spot in the middle of Townsville forest. She use to come here all the time as a kid and the animals here were always so kind to her, gathering around her while she talked about her problems or cried. This time as usual she sat there upset, and as she holds herself something furry floats right into her arms. At first she jumps wondering what just came at her, but she then looks at it closer. It's a gray, slightly chubby squirrel with reddish brown eyes. The elderly squirrel settles itself in her arms and looks up at her expecting her to hold it. She looks down at it and blinks before remembering who it was.

Bubbles: Bullet?

Park ranger: hey, young lady.

A middle aged man runs up to them both. He then slows his pace and walks up to them through the trees. The badge on his outfit said ranger Jack in silver plated letters.

Bubbles: it's ok, we know each other, she a childhood friend of mine.

The ranger frowns a bit and is about to say something when he suddenly sees her and beams a smiles her way.

Ranger Jack: hey aren't you bubbles from the Powerpuff girls?

Bubbles gives him a faint smile: yes, I am.

Ranger Jack: wow… I never got the chance to thank you for saving my wife when you were little, remember? She was the one screaming in that burning building and you zoomed in and pulled her out, then you…

Bubbles zoned out a bit while the ranger kept talking. This was one of the things she found annoying about returning to Townsville, the fans. They were excitable and always expected the girls to remember them by name specifically when they use to save their lives. They couldn't understand that it was impossible to remember each and every person they have ever saved in the time span of 20 years. Bubbles eyes were focused on Bullet watching the squirrel gaze off at something behind the ranger. Bubbles looks in the direction bullet is looking and frowns. Boomer walks up to the ranger while he is talking and grins at bubbles from behind him.

Boomer: excuse me, not to cut you off but may I have a word with her?

Ranger Jack frowns: and just who may I ask are you?

He turns to look at Boomer and is instantly floored.

Ranger Jack: you're James Del Tora….. OH MY GOD, BUBBLES, HE'S JAMES DEL TORA.

Bubbles: trust me I'm well aware of just who HE is.

Ranger Jack gushes: oh wow me and my wife love your novels Mr Del Tora.

Boomer smiles: really? I didn't think I had fans in Townsville, well thank you very much.

Ranger Jack: no sir thank you. You sir are a national treasure. Oh…wow… this is quite an exciting night indeed. I got to meet an award winning novelist and the superhero that saved my wife all on the same night.

Bubbles forces a smile: guess this is your lucky night.

Ranger Jack: boy I tell ya, I remember the time the powerpuff girls fought the rowdyruff boys.

Boomer tilts his head: gosh really? Who are they?

Bubbles glares at boomer: you know who they are?

Boomer grins back at her: nope, totally drawing a blank here.

Ranger Jack: well be glad that you don't know them. They use to be 3 of the meanest little boys you could ever meet.

Boomer: really? you don't say.

Bubbles frowns and looks at boomer play dumb with the ranger. She wasn't in the mood for his playful sarcasm.

Ranger Jack: man the first time they were in Townsville, they fought against the girls, they threw everything at the powerpuffs. Airplanes, ships and school buses, remember bubbles? huh? Remember?

Bubbles gets irritated: yes I remember.

Boomer laughs: they sound like real hell raisers

Ranger Jack: oh you don't know the half of it.

Boomer looks directly at Bubbles and gives her a soft smile. She looks up back at him and blushes completely blind sided by that expression. She then finds herself smiling back.

Boomer: did you ever wonder what happened to those rotten boys, bubbles? Ever think about them from time to time?

Bubbles hugs bullet to her: I guess whenever I am alone with my thoughts and memories. But I never forgot about the dorky blond one

Boomer chuckles: is that right?

Bubbles nods: yep, he always had a tendency to do stupid things that hurt those around him. Guess it was always in his nature.

Boomers smile fades a little, he may have changed a lot throughout the years but he was still a rowdyruff boy deep inside. He looks at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

Boomer: well I'm sure he's had a lot of time to mature and if he were here, I'm sure he would apologize for being so stupid and careless.

Bubbles smiles back at him brightly, remembering why she fell for him in the first place. He truly was a wonderful person. But leave it to the park ranger to interrupt their moment.

Ranger jack: nope I don't think he would. He's probably out there somewhere terrorizing a third world country along with his rotten brothers, once a hoodlum always a hoodlum.

Both bubbles and boomer chuckle amongst each other at his comment. If only he knew how wrong he was, that bit of news would blow his mind.

Boomer: guess you're right Ranger Jack, well if you don't mind I would like to speak with bubbles in private.

Ranger Jack: oh… one more thing before I go, would you mind autographing my hat.

Boomer takes out a marker: certainly

Boomer signs his hat and ranger jack beams a smile his way.

Ranger Jack: wait till my wife sees this, thank you Mr del tora.

The ranger runs off into the woods excitedly leaving Bubbles and Boomer alone. Bubbles pets bullet for a moment then lets her go. Bullet zooms off to go nap in a nearby tree. Bubbles then looks up at Boomer smiling.

Bubbles: if only he knew huh?

Boomer: wanna hear something ironic?

Bubbles: what?

Boomer: I beat him up and stole his wallet when I was five.

Bubbles: really? Why?

Boomer: butch and brick wanted money for candy and I wanted to play video games in the nearby arcade.

Bubbles chuckles: of course you did.

Boomer: Bubbles?

Bubbles: yeah

Boomer sits on the ground next to her and looks into her eyes.

Boomer: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was patronizing you. Trust me when I say that you have no reason to be threatened by me. I have no reason to fight you simply because I don't want to.

Bubbles smiles: well I guess I'm sorry too, I'm way too sensitive. I'm also sorry for misjudging you, if you wanted to harm me you probably would have done it by now. I guess I thought you might still hate me for what happened to mojo. I thought you might want revenge.

Boomer: that was 20 years ago, if I didn't let go of it now then I'd be doomed to relive the memory of it for the rest of my life. Besides too much has happened in my life for me to concentrate on one incident. I understand it was an accident.

Bubbles: how could you tell?

Boomer: your reactions to it, all three of you looked just as stunned and traumatized as we boys did. I knew you girls wouldn't kill anyone intentionally.

Bubbles hugs him: thanks, this really means a lot to me.

Boomer hugs back: it really is good to see you again bubbles

Bubbles lets go of him and holds his hands, she then starts to float up till she lifts him up off the ground, but before she could go higher boomer fidgets getting her attention.

Boomer: uh….bubbles.

Bubbles: yes boomer

Boomer: could you put me down please?

Bubbles frowns sadly and lowers him down onto his feet, she becomes confused when she sees that he lands heavily on the ground, she was expecting him to hover a little before landing.

Bubbles: sorry I guess you're not in the mood for a midnight flight over Townsville

Boomer: oh no that's not it, I would love to fly off with you, it's just well… I….um

Bubbles: OH MY GOSH, I totally forgot.

Boomer: what?

Bubbles: I have an article to hand in tomorrow, I should really go.

Boomer: Bubbles wait before you go, I have to…

Bubbles: oh sorry I almost forgot.

Bubbles lands softly on her feet and immediately wraps her arms around his neck, she then kisses him passionately on the lips. Boomer is startled at first but gives into the kiss. They remain that way for what seems like forever before bubbles separates from him and floats back up into the air. Boomer has a goofy grin on his face completely forgetting where he is.

Bubbles: I'm having dinner at my dad's house on Valentines day, will you come have dinner with us?

Boomer: hmmm….. yeah love to…dinner….me….you at a house…. Sure

Bubbles: really you'll come?

Boomer: oh yeah sure

Boomer then snaps out of it as he fully pays attention to her invite.

Boomer: wait, you're what? Oh uh no I thinks that's going to be a little too awkward for me to be with you and you dad on Valentines day.

Bubbles kisses him again softly on the lips causing him to lose himself again, she then looks into his eyes pleadingly.

Bubbles: awe please.

Boomer: hmmmm…. Absolutely…. Wouldn't miss it for the world…. What should I wear?

Bubbles giggles: what you're wearing now is fine. Dinners at 8, so don't be late, hope you like meat loaf.

Boomer: love it.

Bubbles: see you then.

She smiles at him one more time before zooming away, leaving boomer to wonder just what in the world did he agree to. He sighs and walks away thinking about the Valentines day dinner.

Authors note: finally I'm done with the blues and reds, next chapter will be about the greens.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: sorry for the late update, I had a lot going on this weekend for Halloween. If this chapter seems a little short it's because I couldn't really think of much to say regarding what's happening with buttercup and Jason. But I finally finished this chapter so here we go.

Buttercup had just finished her paperwork at the station, and is going to the locker room to change into her civilian attire. When she finishes changing, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a photo of her and Jason when they went to Coney Island two weeks ago. She smiles at the photograph fondly, they had been dating each other for almost a month now and she still hasn't gotten in his pants yet. Whenever they get intimate Jason pulls away or allows himself to get distracted by something else, he seems to be avoiding her a lot lately. A relationship she thought was going to be hot and passionate turned out to be a cold and distant. Lately Jason has been working on a secret project in his private garage, always claiming to be busy. His project has taken up a lot of their private time and worst of all, he won't tell her what it is he's working on. She decides to pay him a surprise visit to get to the bottom of this. Valentines Day is just a week away and she wanted the chance to set up something to do with him. She steps outside of the precinct and gets on her bike. She drives off with her mind made up deciding that he's going to see her whether he likes it or not.

Buttercup arrives at the shop and enters the garage. The workers there smile at her as she walks through, some even wave to her. She's become a regular occurrence there; she waves to all of them as she makes her way to Jason's private garage. The receptionist walks by but immediately regrets it as she sees buttercup coming her way.

Buttercup: Beatrice, where's Jason?

Beatrice: good afternoon to you too.

Buttercup: yeah yeah, so where is he? I need to talk to him.

Beatrice sighs: he's busy right now working on something important

Buttercup grins at her: not anymore, he's seeing me right now. Take me to his garage.

Beatrice gets nervous: well he's in the back room, how about I go there and let him know you're here.

Buttercup: you mean you're going to warn him so he can think of a good excuse not to see me.

Beatrice: uh w...well.

Buttercup: just tell him I'll be seeing him now.

Beatrice sighs: ok, right this way.

Buttercup nods and follows her into the backroom where Jason's garage is. Beatrice walks to the big double doors and presses the intercom next to it. She holds it there and talks into it.

Beatrice: Jason? Buttercup is here to see you.

Jason's voice is heard: I'm a little preoccupied at the moment.

Buttercup steps in front of Beatrice and pushes the intercom button.

Buttercup: I'm coming in Jason, Beatrice I'll take it from here.

She hears some cursing in the background and then some ruffling of some paperwork. She chuckles having made him scurry in panic that she might bust in. She opens the door and walks inside, as it turns out the backroom is a lot bigger then the regular garage his staff works in. Jason pulls the covers over his project and turns just in time to see Buttercup walk in.

Jason: what's up beautiful?

Buttercup: yeah yeah whatever, we need to talk.

Jason: about what?

Buttercup: about us. I get the feeling you're avoiding me.

Jason: why do you think that?

Buttercup: I haven't seen you in weeks. I need to know just what this thing between us is; I mean are we together or just fucking around.

Jason: well, I don't know, what do you want it to be?

Buttercup: I dunno, what do you want it to be? Or do you just not give a shit?

Jason frowns: hey, hey, I'm just busy. There's nothing more to it then that.

Buttercup: why won't you tell me what you're working on?

Jason: it's a private project

He walks away from her and suddenly his attitude turns cold. He goes over to his work bench and puts his tools away. Buttercup follows him with her eyes suspiciously.

Buttercup: what's so private about it?

Jason: it just is.

Jason regards her coldly at first, but then suddenly grins and looks over at her.

Jason: is this because Valentines Day is coming up in a week.

Buttercup gets agitated: yeah right, like I would be interested in spending Valentines Day with you…. What are you doing that day anyway? Working on your precious project?

Jason grins again: I'm actually not doing anything on that day. I'm closing the shop and my "precious project" will be finished right on schedule. How about I show it to you on Valentines Day.

Buttercup looks over at him: fine, but at least if we are going to do this, let's do it the right way.

She gets up and walks over to the door to the room. She really wanted to see what was behind the curtain. She was annoyed by the fact that he wouldn't tell her because it made her suspicious as to what he was truly up to.

Buttercup: take me to dinner then a movie, then we can come back here, ok?

Jason: fine whatever you say.

He watches her as she gets up to stomp away and he rolls his eyes. When she was annoyed she would start making demands of him and it would be hell on earth for him if he denied her what she wanted. He watches her stomp towards the door wondering if he should even bother to call her back if she was going to act like that. Just before she reaches the door, he makes up his mind and grabs a remote from inside the drawer of his desk and presses a button on it. The doors automatically lock, Buttercup sees this and stops in her tracks, she was officially locked inside the garage with him. She turns back to him and glares at him, Jason simply smiles back.

Jason: hey come here.

Buttercup stays where she is: no

Jason: Buttercup come here.

Buttercup gets pissed: If you don't care then I don't care. I don't give two shits about whether this is a relationship or not, so you can go fuck yourself for all I care

Jason smiles at her and walks up to where she is. He then wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips. She looks as if she is about to resist but says and does nothing. She turns her head to the side away from his kiss and avoids his gaze. He then pulls her to him.

Jason: sorry ok? I didn't mean it. I care about you buttercup, you know I do.

Buttercup: no I don't and that's the problem. First you're all into me and we're going great, the next you're ignoring me like we never did anything. I'm starting to get sick and tired of your bipolar ass.

Jason holds her close: well I do care for you. I'm telling you right now, I care for you deeply and I'm sorry I hurt you

Buttercup blushes: whatever

Buttercup pulls away a little from him but he inches closer to her, not letting her go. He plants a few kisses on her neck before letting her go finally.

Jason: I'm telling you the truth and I'll prove it to you on Valentines Day, promise

Buttercup blushes again: can I go now?

Jason simply grins and unlocks the doors with his remote; he then watches her walk out the door. As soon as she is gone, the grin on his face disappears and he frowns at the door, he then turns back to his project

Jason: don't worry bitch, I'll show you exactly how I really feel about you.

Buttercup exits the garage and goes out to the main shop. She was bothered, her detective instincts were kicking in and she didn't like it. She decides to make good use of the rest of her day and gets on her motorcycle. She then heads back to the station. When she gets there her partner was just walking out of the front door. He notices her approaching him and instantly grows concerned.

Officer Hernandez: hey BC everything alright?

Buttercup: yeah, well for now anyway. Is the computer room still open?

Officer Hernandez: yeah up until 8 tonight. Why?

Buttercup: I need to do some homework, it's personal.

Officer Hernandez: need some help?

Buttercup: nah I'm good, go on home to your family.

Officer Hernandez: well ok, see ya tomorrow.

Buttercup waves him off and walks inside the station, the only thing she hated about this job was the fact that it was hard for her to be alone. Because everyone is trained to work as a team, she always found it difficult to enter the station without the "team" being all around her in her business. Even her partner made himself a nuisance every now and then. After bypassing almost every officer on the force she finally reaches the computer room. She sits in front of the computer screen and stares at it blankly. She hated the fact that she needed to do this, but Jason was so guarded, he never talks about his past, at all. There are never any pictures of his childhood or his parents, it's almost like he doesn't have a family. There were also sharp objects everywhere, statues, his sword collection; it was almost like he had an obsession with sharp and dangerous things. It didn't bother her at first but now that they were getting deeper into the relationship she became more and more curious about him. She had to find out what was going on behind those hypnotic silver eyes. She turns on the computer and begins her search.

[A half an hour later]

Buttercup had been at this search for almost 40 minutes, she was able to get some info on his past. The basics, like the fact that he was a Devry graduate, worked in a garage for another rich owner who was a kind elderly man. The old tycoon basically took him in. He was born in New Orleans but there's no record after that, what really confused her was when he was born, it didn't make any sense. He was born in 1970, shouldn't he be hitting 40 by now. Clearly he looked young enough to be in his mid twenties. She discovered that he was living in a boarding house for young boys which was run by his mother. The records on his mom stopped there, so there's a good 15 year gap going on.

Buttercup: what the hell is going on with you Jason?

She continues to uncover more and more about him as the day rolls on.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: hey everyone, I just wanted you all to look out that this chapter has a little lime in it. I don't want to call it a full blown lemon because it's not completely that right now.

Chapter 12

Blossom was late for work,… AGAIN. She flew above the city so no one would see her and landed on top of the hospital building. She dashed through the door of the emergency staircase and zooms down the stairs. She suddenly realizes the staircase stops at the third floor and runs out the door again into the hallway. She looks down the hall and sees another staircase next to an open window. As she bolts for it she thinks about her date with Justin last night. Ever since that night she first came to his house, they have been dating nonstop ever since. Being around him became natural to her, almost addictive, yet he still had yet to try anything with her, she was beginning to worry that she wasn't holding his interest anymore. She didn't want him to jump on her or anything but it would be a boost to her confidence of he at least expressed that he wanted to. It's been almost a month and a half now, even if it didn't seem that long. They hadn't gone any further then kissing, she had to admit she wasn't ready for anything more then that.

Her mind drifts and focuses on the memories of Justin and their times together. She smiles not realizing she was already approaching the 1st floor. She runs out to where the front desk is and runs into something hard. The person she ran into fell and she falls on top of him. She looks up blushing with embarrassment.

Blossom: oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.

She then looks at who she just threw down. Justin looks up startled at blossom who is now straddling his waist. He then gets over it and grins up at her mischievously.

Justin: wow blossom, I didn't know you wanted it so badly.

Blossom's face turns red: oh..no..No it was an accident….I mean

Justin turns away pretending to be shy and bats his eyes

Justin: please be gentle, it's my first time.

Blossom: s…stop teasing me.

Blossom punches him in the arm and gets up. This is when she realizes there are other people around them snickering and gossiping to one another while watching them. She blushes furiously and notices Justin is snickering too. She frowns and stomps away from him truly upset, she goes into the ladies bathroom and slams the door behind her not really caring about being late anymore. Justin glances back at her retreating figure and gets up. He looks at the nurses who all shake their heads and whisper disapprovingly about him. One of the head nurses even glared at him. Even though Justin Tyme was a hottie that didn't excuse him from being a jerk.

Justin: I should probably see how she's doing huh?

Head nurse: that would be nice of you Dr Tyme

Justin sighs knowing that if he didn't go to her, he would face the slings and arrows of the entire female hospital staff. So he had to go apologize for embarrassing blossom. He went to the ladies room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he walks in shocking every nurse watching him. Inside there were a row of stalls for him to choose from, he looks at all of them and calls out to her. Blossom was in the last stall at the end of the bathroom.

Justin: hello? Blossom?

Blossom: no boys allowed in the girls room

Justin walks over to her stall: Blossom my love, did I embarrass you?

Blossom rolls her eyes: you know what you did Justin, you really play too much.

Justin: granted… and for that I apologize.

Justin leans against the stall door. Blossom grins a little, feeling a little better now that he has apologized.

Blossom: thank you

Justin: now, please come out

Blossom frowns: I'm using the toilet, please leave.

Justin: sounds hot, can I watch?

Blossom: eww, no you can't watch.

Justin: oh come on, it'll be like watching a super model pee standing up. Really disturbing yet you can't look away.

Blossom tries not to laugh: Is there no end to how ridiculously obscene you can be?

Justin: depends, you think I can watch you take a dump if I lift myself over the door to your stall here?

Justin chuckles and grips the top of the stall door. Blossom panics and shuffles away.

Blossom: JUSTIN, DON'T YOU DARE.

At this moment, Justin can hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom. He immediately stops what he is doing and steps away from the stall. When two young female medical students walk in, they are greeted by Dr Tyme standing outside the stall pretending to just casually be standing there. Justin coughs a little and fixes his tie.

Justin: well everything seems to be in order here, professor Utonium I'll leave the rest to you.

Blossom: thank you Dr Tyme, I'll take it from here.

Justin walks towards the door and winks at the 2 women.

Justin: Ladies

They snicker to themselves as he walks out of the bathroom.

[Later that evening]

It was the end of the day and blossom stands outside the elevator waiting for Justin to step out of the office. This became the norm whether they were going on a date that evening or not. When the office door opens, he smiles at her from the other side. She smiles back at him and hugs him giving him a kiss.

Blossom: hey Justin

Justin: hey, wanna come over for dinner?

Blossom: s…sure, ok. But can we not stay too late.

Justin: sure, lets go.

[10 minutes later]

The two arrived at his place, and blossom was led inside. He hung up their coats and leads her to the dinning room. While there she is taken back by the feast before her, they enjoy their dinner and move on into the living room to enjoy the rest of their night. He pours them both a glass of wine and the two sit on the couch talking with each other. This was the part she both hated and looked forward to. She hated being alone with him because she always felt so nervous and unsure of herself around him. She looked forward to their alone time because she felt strangely excited imagining what kind of romantic adventure they would get involved in. He sits there casually and looks over at her grinning.

Justin: so blossom, what are you in the mood to watch? Horror? Comedy? Romance? Porn?

Blossom chuckles: romance is fine.

She quirks an eyebrow at that last suggestion as he gets up to put the movie on. She wouldn't be surprised if he did have porn around here somewhere, but she wondered if he was seriously suggesting they watch it together. Justin goes back to sit next to her and without warning pulls her onto his lap.

Blossom blushes: Justin

Justin: just getting a little nice and comfy.

Blossom becomes startled and resists a little, blushing furiously but he gently wraps his arms around her waist. He relaxes back into the couch pulling her with him sitting upright on the couch. She can feel her will to fight leave her as she took one last sip of her wine and puts the glass on the coffee table. She leans back against his chest and smiles looking at the movie. She was relaxed until she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hand slides over her flat stomach. The nerve endings in her body stood on ends and when he smiles pushing his face a little into her hair smelling it a bit, she couldn't help but shiver. Justin felt her shivering and looks at her concerned.

Justin: you alright?

Blossom: y…yeah I'm fine.

Blossom wills her body to stop shaking; she was beginning to recover but then suddenly the hand on her stomach slides down to her thigh. He leans back a little more with her draped on him, her back still against his chest. He wasn't groping her, just trailing his fingers lightly up and down her thigh, her body starts shaking again. Justin looks her way again as she shakes and fidgets.

Justin: are you cold? I've got a blanket in the bedroom.

Blossom: oh no I'm fine really… It's just that I feel like I'm sitting on something really big, like one of those universal remotes. Are you keeping it in your pocket or something?

Justin looks at her confused: but the remote is right here.

He shows her the remote which was sitting on the arm of the couch next to them. Blossom's eyes go wide as she realizes what she is really sitting on. She then looks over at Justin, the brown haired man smiles at her and gives her a wink causing her to turn beet red. Justin chuckles and leans forward to kiss her shoulder.

Justin: you look like you just found something shocking, but having you this close to me, I can't help but react.

Justin then lays her gently on her back on the couch and hovers a little over her quivering lips.

Justin: I like you a lot blossom, you're so cute.

Blossom: J…Justin

Blossom's heart was beating out of her chest. He kisses her passionately on the lips causing her to moan, while he kissed her she rubs her legs together as her sex drive gets jump started into high gear. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him on her lips, she wanted him badly at that moment and could not control her own body. She could feel his bulge pressing against her inner thigh, without noticing it she spreads her legs allowing him to lays in between. This caused her to moan even more from their contact. He separates from her mouth and opens her dress shirt revealing her boobs. He gently kisses a trail down from her neck to her chest cupping her full breasts. He caresses them with his hands and continues downward kissing and nipping and licking her flat stomach. Her body begins to heat up and she feels as though she is about to explode. But when Justin unbuckles her pants, the reality of this situation clicks in her mind. He was going to have sex with her and she wasn't ready. These thoughts suddenly turned her from hot and needy to scared and nervous, she begins to panic. He already had her pants half way down, she had to tell him before it gets any further. She grips his shoulders a little urgently and speaks in a quivering voice.

Blossom: um…J...Justin

Justin: yes?

Justin grins as he feels her shaking, he then plants a kiss on her bellybutton. Blossom gasps and pushes him weakly. She didn't want this big bad wolf to get to her goodies basket. Justin bites down on the lace of her panties and pulls it down with his teeth dipping his head lower between her legs. Blossom meeps a little, she couldn't believe he was actually going to head down under on her. She always had fantasies about this but she didn't actually want it to happen right now.

Blossom: d…down boy, I have something to tell you.

Justin: mmmhmmm?

Blossom: um….I….i'm a virgin.

Justin's head stops it's decent and he looks up at her with part of her underwear still in his mouth. He lets it go and quirks an eyebrow at her.

Justin: you're a what?

Blossom blushes: I'm a virgin.

She was embarrassed having to repeat herself to him. In the past month or so she had always wondered what his reaction would be if she told him. There were a number of scenarios she entertained in her mind.

[Scenario number one]

Justin smiles at her kindly and says " Blossom I shall wait for you forever, because I love you".

[Scenario number two]

Justin becomes shocked and dismayed " oh heavens, I almost deflowered my most precious jewel. I promise to respect your wishes my dearest beloved".

[Scenario number three]

Justin bends down on one knee and kisses her hand " my beautiful blossom, why didn't you say so earlier. I can never force you to do what you're not ready to do. I think we should wait until we are wed, it will be all the more special this way".

These scenarios have run through Blossoms mind for a while and have made her dreams and fantasies of Justin all the more sweet and pleasant. Unfortunately for her, reality never matches your fantasies. Justin looks up at her and grins wickedly, he then hikes her legs up onto his shoulders and growls.

Justin: mmmm…. A virgin huh? That's fucking hot. How about I help you get rid of that?

He chuckles and kisses her belly causing her to flinch a little and gasp. He then licks his way down her stomach and to her crotch fully prepared to rock her world upside down. Blossom gets scared and starts breathing rapidly.

Blossom: J…..Justin? Justin wait, please don't.

She feels his head go lower and freaks out. She then closes her legs and shuts her eyes. She turns her head away from him and hears a muffled sound coming from him. She gets even more frightened thinking he had gotten to her vagina.

Blossom: please… stop I…I'm not ready for this.

She hears more muffled noises and the sound of Justin slapping his fist against the couch.

Blossom: please don't be angry with me, I… I have feelings for you…. But…but

Justin: BLOSSOM!

Blossom opens her eyes and looks down. She sees that she has Justin's head clamped between her legs. She was actually cutting off his air supply. She immediately opens her legs and Justin inhales a sharp breath before falling over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. Blossom gets up and rushes to his side.

Blossom: oh my god, Justin I'm so sorry. Justin? Wake up, are you ok?

[30 minutes later]

Blossom is sitting in Justin's car, since he finally woke up from being unconscious for almost 20 minutes; he offered to take her home. The ride home was quiet and a bit uncomfortable for blossom. He hasn't said a word to her the entire trip. She was beginning to think he wouldn't want to see her anymore after she almost crushed his head. They finally arrive at her house and they sit there in his car for a moment. He looks down at the steering wheel for a moment, while blossom stares out the window wondering if she should go or not. Suddenly just as she was about to open the car door, Justin speaks.

Justin: I have a question for you.

Blossom looks back at him nervous: yes?

Justin speaks softly: did…..did you want me as much as I wanted you?

He doesn't look at her but she could see the humbled look on his face. Like his confidence was just knocked down a peg. Blossom blinks at him for a moment, a bit taken back by this. Justin casts a sideways glance at her and for the first time he didn't look like the confident ladies man she knew him as. He looked unsure of himself and a bit ashamed of how he acted earlier. Blossom gives him a small smile.

Blossom: yeah I did actually. I've wanted you for a while, but I didn't think about it being this soon. I'm sorry, I promise I'm not a cock tease or anything…I…just.

Justin smiles and leans in towards her suddenly before she had the chance to finish. He then plants a soft kiss on her lips, then gazes lovingly into her eyes.

Justin: sorry, I didn't take you seriously when you told me you were a virgin. I thought you were just telling me that so I could take it easy on you. I guess I should have realized you were scared.

Blossom blushes: I don't know how to do it, I just…well

Justin puts a finger on her lips: I'll teach you, when you're ready. Until then… dream of me

He plants another kiss on her lips, she kisses back and slips out of the car. But before she takes two steps away from it she turns suddenly and pokes her head through the window.

Blossom: um…. Valentines day is coming up… would…..would you like to try again?

Justin: you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Blossom stares at him dreamily: absolutely….I really am.

Justin smiles: then until Valentines day, I bid you good night.

Blossom steps away from the car allowing him to drive away. She then dreamily walks over to her door and waves him off even though he was well on his way. This was definitely not one of the scenarios she envisioned but at least it ended the way she wanted. She floats all the way up to her apartment and retires for the night dreaming of all the things they would do on their Valentines date. From this day forward she considered herself officially smitten by Dr Tyme.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I know this is short but I needed this chapter to be a set up to what will happen in later chapters.

Chapter 13

Valentines Day

The day has finally come for our heroines to have their dates with the dream guys of their choice. Buttercup was on a high speed chase with her partner at the wheel. The criminal they were after was the Valentines Day strangler, after a week of tailing him they were able to hunt him down, forcing him to run.

Buttercup: Hernandez, I'll take him from the front you get him from the back.

Hernandez: I'm on it, BC

Buttercup floats out of the window of the moving police car and zooms out ahead of the criminal's vehicle. She lands in front of it, the car crashes right into her, she stands there smiling as the car falls apart and explodes right in front of her. The strangler runs out of the rubble trying his best to put out the fire that's caught on his pants. He then aims his gun at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

Buttercup: you're kidding right? Dude do you know who you're fucking with right now?

The frightened criminal fires on her a set of bullets as her partner shows up behind them. Buttercup yawns as the bullets bounce off of her chest.

Hernandez: sorry jackass, those ain't gonna work on her. Now drop the gun.

The criminal turns the gun on him, but before he could pull the trigger, buttercup grabs his hand and crushes the gun he is holding causing him to scream out in pain. She then throws him against the police car and forces his hands behind his back. She then reads him his rights while slapping a pair of cuffs on him.

Buttercup: you have the right to shut the hell up. Anything you say and do will get you seriously fucked over. You have the right to an attorney which won't help your sorry ass because I plan to see you put away for a very long time.

She picks him up off the car and practically throws him in the backseat. She then gets in the drivers side and waits for her partner to climb into the passenger side. She was feeling good today actually, despite the fact that she had to work today of all days. She drives off to the precinct smiling and whistling to herself, her partner notices her good mood for the first time that day. He's worked with her for a while but this was the first time he has ever truly seen her smile.

Hernandez: hot date?

Buttercup: yep

Hernandez: looks like this will be a night to remember.

Buttercup: you bet your ass it will

Buttercup smiles even wider, tonight will be no holding back, she fully plans to wreck his ass tonight, then he will finally know just how much he means to her. She also wants to talk with him about the research she found on him the other day. She looks at her watch while she drives and frowns a little, its 6:00 pm. She picks up the speed and drives down towards the station running red lights along the way while turning on her siren.

Buttercup: OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY, THIS CRAZY BITCH IS IN LOVE.

[Meanwhile in Jason's garage]

Jason is working on his pet project when he looks over at the time. It was 6:00 pm; he pulls the curtain over the machine and pulls out his cell phone. He knew how impatient buttercup was and it would ruin his plans if she were to come barging in unannounced. He made a point to call her before closing up shop. He takes one last look at his project before calling her.

Jason: looks like I'm going to have to finish after I get her.

[Later at blossoms apartment]

It was 6:30 and blossom just got out of the shower. She walks out in her towel and walks over to the bedroom. She was both nervous and excited at the same time. She floats over to her vanity mirror and brushes her wet hair. She then proceeds to dry herself by taking off her towel and spinning herself in super speed until every drop of water was off her skin. When she was done she examines her naked body and smiles, there wasn't a single blemish on her body. She speedily puts on her undergarments and then slips into her dress.

[Utonium household]

It was 6:30 and bubbles had arrived early to help the professor with dinner. She walks into the kitchen and finds the professor taking the pot roast out of the oven. She couldn't tell what was going on in the professor's mind. He had been cheerful all day, mostly because bubbles was there and he hadn't seen her in a while. But what confused her was this…..

Professor: Bubbles, can you bring out the fine china and set the table.

Bubbles smiles: wow we're going fancy tonight.

Professor: well of course, we have a celebrity coming over.

Bubbles goes over to the dining room cabinet and takes three porcelain plates out, setting them on the table. Now she was really confused. Did the professor forget that they are about to have dinner with boomer, the Rowdy Ruff boy? Was the professor getting forgetful at his old age? But that was impossible he wasn't that old to begin with. She sighs and finishes fixing the table.

Bubbles: this is going to be an interesting night.

[Justin's apartment]

Justin opens a small medical case and takes out his syringe; it was filled with Antidote X. He caps the syringe and puts it in his pants pocket and heads toward the closet to retrieve his jacket. There was no turning back now, he was about to lose the love of his life. It's just as well, it wouldn't have worked anyway. So the least he can do is give her one last taste of heaven before he sends her straight to hell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's 8:00 pm and boomer drives up to the front door of the Utonium household. When he gets out of the car he realizes how the house looked. It was something straight out of the 1980's, he smiles a little remembering the time the girls caught him beating up a kid for his gumballs. It was a very frustrating experience being contained in a laser force field bubble and having to watch bubbles put his clothes on disguising herself as him, so the girls can trap his brothers. He remembered thinking to himself how idiotic bubbles was and how even more stupid his brothers were for falling for the fake boomer. But what he hated the most was being powerless, how ironic that he would end up back here again upon invitation. Boomer walks up to the front door and fixes himself a little, smoothing back his hair, brushing the lint off of his very expensive black suit and fixing his blue tie. He then takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. When the Professor answers the door, boomer nearly shits himself, but what scares him even more is the fact that the older man was smiling at him.

The Professor: you must be Mr. del Tora, Bubbles has told me so much about you.

Boomer: oh….uh… yes thank you for inviting me Professor Utonium.

Professor: oh Professor is fine, everyone calls me that. Well don't just stand there come in. dinner is almost ready.

He welcomes boomer inside and escorts him to the dining room to have a seat at the table. Then the professor hovers and hustles around walking into the kitchen while bubbles came downstairs from the bedroom, she had on the same even dress she had on when they had their last date. Boomer looks up at her and quirks an eyebrow. Bubbles smiles down at him as she takes a seat next to him.

Bubbles: I don't think either of us had a chance to enjoy this dress on our last meeting. So I'm giving it another chance.

Boomer smiles: regardless you look beautiful

They stare at each other dreamily totally smitten with one another. The Professor comes back in the dining room and rests a big bowl of mash potatoes on the dinner table. He smiles back at the both them and hustles back into the kitchen while bubbles and boomer stare at him.

Professor: I hope you kids like pot roast, it's not everyday we get to dine with a celebrity. Oh this is so exciting, thee James Del Tora at my house.

Boomer whispers to Bubbles: um…..does he know I'm boomer

Bubbles nods: yeah, we talked about you before I left to meet you.

The Professor walks back in with the pot roast, his hands are a little shaky, boomer notices this and gets up immediately. He then helps the professor place the pot roast on the table. The Professor looks at him stunned for a moment while boomer addresses him.

Boomer: do you need any help in the kitchen sir?

Professor looks at him kindly: it's ok son, I've got it

The professor holds eye contact with him for a little longer that normal, it was as if he was analyzing the other man. He walks back into the kitchen leaving the two confused blonds sitting there at the table.

[Meanwhile in Manhattan]

Blossom walks out of her apartment dressed in a red dress, it had a deep "v" in the front showing off a little of her cleavage. Her hair was up in curls which flowed down to her shoulders. Justin waited for her outside in front of his car with a rose in his hand, he was immediately taken back by her, he stares at her in awe.

Justin: simply breathtaking

Blossom blushes: thank you

Blossom walks towards him with a smile on her full red lips, she takes the rose from him and the two share a heated kiss. She wanted to say something meaningful or sexy but she couldn't think of anything. Justin opens the car door for her allowing her to get in the passengers seat. He then walks around to the drivers side and gets in.

Justin: I thought we could go to a Broadway show and have some dinner afterwards. Sound good?

Blossom: sounds great

Justin smiles at her and she smiles back, tonight was going to be a great night for the both of them. He starts the car and the two drive off on their date.

[elsewhere in New York]

Jason has just picked Buttercup up and they are now driving to the movie theater. They arrived at the theater and parked the car. They got out and looked at the list of movies looking for the one they came for. Jason grins as he finds it.

Jason: Saw 3D baby

Buttercup grins: I've never missed a Saw movie and I ain't missing one now. Lets do it.

Jason orders the tickets and the two walk into the theater.

[9:00 pm at the Utonium house]

Boomer, Bubbles and Utonium are all laughing at the dinner table. They had been talking ,laughing, and eating all night and were now in the middle of dessert and coffee. Boomer chuckles telling them a funny story about the first time a fan approached him about his books.

Boomer: I'm not kidding, this actually happened, this woman asked me to autograph her underwear.

Bubbles chuckles: oh my gosh really? What did you do?

Boomer: first off she started screaming out my name, so I turned to run from her, then she grabs me and tells me to autograph her panties, but not just tiny lace panties, I mean these big old granny panties.

Professor laughs: oh mercy, my sides hurt.

Boomer: they were huge, she wasn't even fat. She was a skinny girl with big fat britches. Some people just defy all logic with the silly things they do.

Bubbles: I have to go powder my nose, be right back.

She leaves the two other men alone but the good time vibe between them still remains. Utonium gets up to collect the dishes but boomer stands before him. Boomer collects the plates and walks into the kitchen, he then rolls up his sleeves and starts washing the dishes. The Professor observes this with a smile before speaking.

Professor: interesting, you involuntarily clean up after yourself after a meal.

Boomer looks over at him: oh sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, it's a force of habit.

Professor: and a good one at that, I take it you live by yourself

Boomer: yeah I had to learn how to cook and clean for myself after I moved away from my mothers house. So doing the dishes after dinner comes naturally to me now.

Boomer washes the dessert dishes and the coffee cups along with the dinner plates, then he uses a paper towel to wipe his hands dry on his way back to the table. The professor looks at him for a moment then gets up. He walks over to the living room book shelf leaving boomer to wonder what he was up to. He then comes back with one of the very first books boomer ever wrote, it was a dark blue book called "blue birds sorrow". He sits back at his place at the table and opens the book.

Professor: out of all the books you have written this is my favorite. I burrowed it from the library one day and ever since then I was hooked. I had to buy my own copy.

Boomer smiles: oh yeah, I remember this one, it's based on my life as a high school student.

Professor: blossom actually encouraged me to read it, I thought it was going to be a silly little book for teenage girls but it turn out to be a very meaningful and insightful work of literature.

Boomer: well I'm honored that you think so highly of my work professor.

Professor: this is a little embarrassing for me to ask but I was wondering. May I have your autograph?

Boomer: of course

Boomer happily takes the book and autographs the inside cover. He then hands it back to the Professor, the professor beams at him and puts the book on the table in front of him while looking down at it excitedly.

Professor: wow this will definitely be something for me to tell my friends.

Boomer: well I'm glad I made your day.

Professor: actually no, you haven't made my day just yet. There's one more thing I will have to ask you to do for me.

Boomer looks confused: really?

Professor nods: yes, it will make me really happy if you do me this one more favor.

Boomer: of course, what do you need?

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changes from light and happy to uneasy and uncomfortable. The professor looks at him for a while, eyeing him seriously at the moment. Boomer suddenly became nervous as he stares back at the professor.

Professor: I need you to tell me where your brothers are, boomer

[ Back in New York]

Blossom: the show was amazing

Blossom was excited while talking about the show they had seen while she and Justin sit at a secluded booth at the expensive restaurant Justin took her to. Justin sits across from her and pours them both a glass of red wine while they wait for their meals.

Justin: you're the one whose amazing blossom.

Blossom blushes: no I'm not, I mean I use to be. But that was a long time ago.

Justin holds her hands: you still are blossom, you're smart, funny, lively and beautiful

Blossom looks at him: I was going to say the same about you. I feel like I've known you my entire life.

Justin: I feel the same way

[ Jason's garage]

Buttercup and Jason walk into his garage shop laughing with one another. They had to have been the only two people in the audience that found jigsaws traps hilarious. It was like some kind of sick comedy, they just enjoyed how clever the traps in the movie were.

Buttercup: oh my god, that was wild. I like the beginning of the movie with those two guys stuck in a public trap. Did you see what happened to them?

Jason: yeah that truly was wild, shit how many people died from those traps? Nobody survived that shit.

Buttercup: yeah I know

Jason: by the way you've got a healthy appetite.

Buttercup: shut up, I always say that if a guy doesn't want a girl to eat then they shouldn't take them to a restaurant.

Jason: true

Buttercup looks at him: by the way, isn't it time for desert?

Buttercup wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his chin. Jason kisses back, they makeout on the hood of his car for a bit before Jason gently pushes her away.

Jason: not yet babe, I've got a surprise for you.

Jason pulls buttercup to him and towards his private garage to show her the surprise. He opens the door and leads her inside. Buttercup looks up and sees the pet project Jason was working on still covered under the white sheet. As soon as Jason lets go of her hand, she smiles wickedly and forcefully pushes Jason onto his own work table. Jason is about to protest but buttercup cuts him off with a sizzling kiss which instantly makes him forget what he was about to say. She separates from him and straddles his waist.

Buttercup: I have a surprise for you too.

Buttercup unbuckles his pants and slides herself down the frame of his body pulling down his pants and underwear as she goes. She then positions her head over his crotch and hovers there breathing against his member softly. Jason's eyes go wide as he sees her take his length into her mouth.

Jason: oh my god….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

[Utonium house]

Boomer turns pale as he watches the Professor who simply stares back at him. Bubbles told him she told her father but this sudden shift in the conversation threw him off.

Boomer: I…I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about.

Professor: boomer I know it's you, bubbles told me everything.

Boomer frowns a little: but if you knew this entire time, then why the charade?

Professor: I needed to observe you, just to see if you had any signs of evil intent. But you seem truly content with your life as it is now. It's seems that you have worked long and hard to get where you are today, it wouldn't be fair of me to break you back down to the status of a mere juvenile delinquent.

The professor reaches into his pocket and pulls out his trademark pipe, he then lights it and takes a few puffs. He smiles down at the book that boomer autographed and pats it proudly.

Professor: besides wait till the guys back at the scientific men's club see this. I have official proof that an award winning novelist was at my house.

Boomer smiles: you're one sharp cookie

Professor chuckles a little: I may not be as young as I use to be, but it'll be a long time before Alzheimer's gets to this brain. By the way….. Have you seen my pipe son?

Boomer quirks an eyebrow: uh….on your face.

Professor: oh uh…. I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention.

Boomer: riiiiiight

The two men chuckled as Bubbles comes back downstairs from the bathroom. She wondered what she missed as she takes her seat back with boomer. The atmosphere had gone back to being serious again and bubbles wonders why as the Professor Looks over at boomer.

Professor: well back to business, where is brick and butch?

Boomer: to be honest, I don't know, I separated myself from them after Mojo's death.

Bubbles looks over at him: it's been that long since you've last seen them?

Boomer nods: yeah, there was a falling out between me and brick. He needed someone to beat on and since you girls weren't there his sights turned on me.

[Flashback begins]

5 year old brick takes boomers head and runs it through a brick wall. The blond breaks through creating a hole. His small body bounces along the ground like a pebble skipping across a lake. The fiery red head glares at him venomously as boomer tries to get up.

Brick: you worthless dimwit, this is all your fault; we lost to them again because of you.

Boomer: me? ME? What the heck did I do? You're the one who….

Brick: SHUT UP!

Brick zooms toward him and pins him to the wall on the other side of the room. He slams his fist into the blond's rib cage causing every breath in boomers little body to be forced out of him. Boomer falls to his knees coughing and wheezing as Brick stares down at him cruelly. Butch kept quiet watching the obviously one sided fight break out between his brothers. He knew none of this was boomers fault, but whenever brick was pissed off he would vent his anger out on boomer, and the idiot was simply too stupid to fight him back thinking that brick was the strongest of them. Truth was they were all evenly matched when it came to their abilities and strength, but butch never bothered to alert boomer, moments like these were his source of entertainment. However looking at this right now, was beginning to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Brick rams his knee into the poor blond's stomach and walks away from him while he collapses. Butch recognized this moment, this happened every time brick pummeled boomer, he would walk away from the blond then tell him he was off the team. Then the next day boomer will come back and brick pretends nothing happened, everything goes back to normal.

Brick: there's no room in our gang for weak pathetic babies like you. So get out of my sight before I kill you.

Brick and butch fly away from him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He lays there for a while; he couldn't really get up or even move. He decides that he might as well sleep there, getting back to his brothers now is going to be a problem. He knew the routine, stay out of bricks sight until tomorrow, then they could go back to causing mischief on Townsville. The next morning boomer slowly emerges from his spot on the floor and floats out into the bright city. He ignores everyone's stares and heads back to Mojo's hideout, he knew there were bruises all over his face he didn't need to be reminded of it. He floats inside of the hideout just in time to see his brothers float out the door.

Butch: hey stupid, HIM wants to see us. Come on.

Boomer: for what?

Brick: don't question it just do what we tell you.

His brothers don't bother to wait for him; they zoom out and leave him behind. Boomer is about to do the same when he stops himself and looks around. The lair looked and felt so empty and cold. It was as if Mojo never existed, Boomer floats outside and looks at the people of Townsville, no one even spared him a passing glance, every one looked happy and content. Boomer fly's over the city and notices all the people below were putting up banners and blowing up balloons, they were getting ready for a parade to celebrate Mojo's death. Didn't these people understand that a living being just died? Boomer was so caught up in his musings that he bumps into brick who was waiting for the portal to HIMS world to open up. Brick growls in frustration and back hands boomer in the face, boomer floats backwards staring at him confused.

Brick: you moron, are you trying to pissed me off again?

Brick suddenly became distracted when he sees the portal finally open up. Brick looks at the portal then back at his brothers.

Brick: come on

Boomer watches him go through, and then watches butch follow after him. He floats toward the portal and looks at it for a moment; he wasn't as stupid as they thought he was. Every time they went up against the Powerpuff Girls they would lose, now not only did they lose to the girls but also lost one of HIM's most trusted allies he knew they were going in to be yelled at or worse. As he stood there the portal began to slowly shrink, at first boomer panicked but for some reason he just didn't want to catch it before it closed. So he simply floats there and watches it close. The portal closes leaving him floating there, he then looks over at the city, people are smiling and running around laughing with each other, then a huge float was being constructed with the words "ding dong the monkeys dead" in bold black letters hanging from it. Boomer had seen enough, he fly's over the city of Townsville and zooms out of sight. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, all he knew was that he couldn't stand it here any more. He had to get away.

[Flashback End]

Boomer: so I flew away and never looked back

Professor: And that was the last time you saw them

Boomer nods: yeah

They were all quiet for a moment reflecting on boomer's story, when bubbles breaks the silence.

Bubbles: you know whenever I lost track of my sisters, I use to use my powers to find them. I use to concentrate on who I want to find and I'll instantly know where they are.

Boomer looks down for a moment: I can't

Bubbles: why not?

Boomer: well…uh… I don't have my powers anymore

Boomer doesn't look at them for a moment, the room falls silent once again as the Professor and bubbles give him a shocked look.

Bubbles: your powers are gone? But how?

Boomer: I don't know, one minute I'm flying through the air the next, I'm plummeting back to earth.

Boomer hadn't really given himself the time to question what happened to him, so this was really the first time he has ever given it any real thought. The professor puffs on his pipe thinking to himself for a minute.

Professor: interesting, I've never heard of an instant lose of powers.

Bubbles: maybe the chemical X in his body expired

Professor: that's impossible, if that were the case you girls would have been powerless ages ago. No something more mysterious is going on and if it happened to you, most likely it could be happening to your other brothers as well.

Boomer nods: I have thought of that myself.

Bubbles looks worried: that means they are out there in the world and no one would ever suspect them if anything went wrong.

All three thought for a bit in silence, not really sure what the next step to take would be. The fact that the rowdy ruff boys are roaming around in the general public unnoticed bothered the professor greatly. Without their powers they could go anywhere at anytime freely, they could even fool the girls if they were smart enough to change their appearances.

[Meanwhile blossoms apartment]

Blossom and Justin arrive back at her apartment; the night was perfect, the dinner, the show and the ride back home. For the first time in a long time Blossom was truly happy, until she realized the date was coming to an end. Justin gets out of the car and walks around it to open the door for her. She steps out and the two walk up to her doorstep, they stop at her front door and Justin kisses her hand.

Justin: this nights been amazing, I hope we have more to come.

Blossom blushes: me too, I really enjoyed myself.

Blossom and Justin stare into each others eyes and close in the share a goodnight kiss. Justin kisses her passionately and blossom kisses back. Then after a sweet private moment Justin backs away from her smiling.

Justin: goodnight my love.

Blossom looks surprised: oh…uh...ok

Blossom looks at his retreating figure a bit and then turns to open her door, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to just let things end like this. She looks back at him nervously as he is about to get in his car.

Blossom: Justin

Justin looks back: yes blossom?

Blossom: um….do…do you want to maybe….. Uh come in for… coffee?

Justin: coffee? Well I guess the night really is still young. Just promise me you won't take advantage of little old me.

Blossom chuckles: I'll try to keep my hands to myself.

Justin laughs and walks over to her and the two go into her apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: LEMON….LEMON….LEMON… The red's finally get it on and so do the greens. The way I wrote this was different too, I think I'll stick with this for the next couple of chapters, it feel like there more dramatic affect this way. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 16

Tonight truly was a surprising night for Justin. When blossom opened the door he really did expect to have coffee with her, but instead blossom ambushes him with a barrage of clumsy kisses. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her body she kisses his lips and the two make out with each other. Justin steers her towards the couch but stops and breaks the kiss.

Blossom looks at him confused "what is it?"

Justin looks over at her and lifts her up into his arms; he then carries her into the bedroom as if they were newlyweds. He lays her down on his bed gently, the gesture alone made her want him even more. Justin looks down at her giving her a serious look "are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to think that I'm expecting it just because it's Valentines Day.

Blossom looks back at him seriously also "yes I am, please make me yours"

He pauses for a moment then reaches around her and unbuckles the hooks of her dress "I'll be gentle".

He kisses her neck and her lips tenderly while unzipping her dress. The moment was passionate, soothing and comforting as he slowly removes her dress completely off her body leaving her in her panties and bra. He then kisses his way down from her chin, down to her chest. He then reaches around and unhooks her bra. He kisses her between her boobs and cups one of them with his hand rubbing the nipple. Blossom breathing hitches a little and she gasps as he pinches it. Justin takes the nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. Blossom moans grips his shoulder while he gives her other nipple the same treatment. He sticks out his tongue and trails down the path of her body. He trails down to her flat stomach and dips his tongue into her belly button. He bites the skin there and continues downward to her vaginal area. He pauses remembering the last time he had dared to venture this unknown territory. He looks up at her, making sure to make eye contact with her, silently asking for her permission.

The red head immediately blushes and looks away whimpering "please do it, I won't freak this time, promise".

Justin smirks at her and without warning kisses and licks her through her panties. She gasps again feeling his tongue swirl and curl through her panties, directly against her crotch. She puts her hand to her mouth; she could not believe what he was doing to her. Her body begins to get warm as he gently slides her panties off. He now had full access to her goody basket. His mouth quickly covers the hole of her vage making her cry out a little in shock. Blossom whimpers and grips the sheets, she then looks down at him to the incredible sight of his head dipping lower into her vage.

"ah…..Justin…oh god" Blossom moans out arching her back off the bed at the unbelievable, pleasured filled sensations shooting through her body.

Justin presses her clit with the tip of his tongue and nearly sends her over the edge. He then pulls away not wanting her to come too soon, he raises himself over the top half of her body and leans in to the point where his lips are just inches away from her lips. He stares into her eyes "what do you want blossom? I'll give you anything you want".

Blossom blushes and wraps her legs around his waist "I want you inside of me".

Justin smiles while removing his pants and his shirt "your wish is my command". He gently lies on top of her and separates her legs a little wider with his. He then slips a condom on and reaches into the drawer on the side of the bed. He takes out a tube of lotion and slicks his wrapped member. He then slowly enters her, when she gasps he stops halfway and looks down at her "you alright".

Blossom's breathes erratically and looks up at her "yeah, I was just caught off guard, please continue".

Justin chuckles "even now you continue to be polite". He plants soft kisses all over her face. "You're so beautiful" he whispers as he enters her all the way slowly. He stays inside of her for a bit feeling her relax before moving again. He pulls out slowly and then pushes in again. He could hear her whimpering as he begins to move slowly in and out of her, she then cries out as a spark of pleasure jolts through her body.

Justin stops and looks at her concerned "are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No" blossom pants "don't stop".

Blossom arches her back as Justin slowly grinds into her body, hitting her spot once again. Her mouth opens as she throws her head back moaning even louder. Justin buries his head against her neck nipping and kissing as he rolls his hips plunging himself in deeper. They move up and down with each other riding what seemed like a never ending wave of delirious passion and pleasure. They rode that wave faster and deeper until Justin could hear blossoms moans grow louder and more urgent, he picks up the pace pounding into her. Blossom wraps her arms around him and clutches onto him trying her hardest not to crush his neck with her super strength. She was very close "j…..jus…Justin i…can't….ah…ah...AHHHHHHH". She cums hard screaming out Justin's name as a huge tidal wave of pleasure shoots through her body. She throws her head back and grips the sheets until they tear as the last jolt of her orgasm rocks her world. Justin Cums directly afterwards shouting inaudibly burying his face into the pillow beside her head moaning loudly into it. He gently lays on top of her and the two of them start breathing against each other trying to calm themselves down. Blossom struggles to stop her body from spasming and Justin gets off of her and lays at her side.

He calms his breathing enough to look at her "you ok?"

Blossom regulates her breathing enough to answer him "never better". She cuddles close to him and lays her head against his chest. He in turn holds her close to him and the two are quiet for a while until blossom breaks her silence "I love you", she whispers while closing her eyes to fall asleep, not noticing that Justin didn't say it back. All he does is hold her close and the two fall asleep.

[Meanwhile Jason's garage]

The entire garage is filled with the pleasure filled moans and groans of Jason and Buttercup. Buttercup grinds and slams herself on top of him faster and faster bringing both her and Jason to the edge of a climax. She grips the desk causing it to move with each stroke rocking it rapidly back and forth on the floor. The legs on the table start to give out and the entire table collapses with them on it. Both of them climax at the same time, buttercup arches her back and leans backwards resting her hands on Jason's legs and Jason raises his hips to meet her grinds Cumming with her. The two breaths together and slowly regain themselves realizing they had just broke Jason's brand new work table.

Buttercup chuckles and looks over Jason at the broken table underneath him "uh…sorry about the table".

"What table?" Jason smiles up at her raising himself up and hugging her. He then looks behind and laughs "whatever I'll buy another one". He kisses her neck and smiles "lets sleep right here".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "you're just being lazy; you're supposed to carry me to your bedroom".

"Hmmm sooooo tired" Jason falls back down on his back bringing her down with him to lay on top of him. Buttercup chuckles and looks at him while he closes his eyes, she wanted to say it, but for some strange reason she stopped herself. She was falling for him and couldn't figure out why she can't tell him she loved him. She sighs in frustration and lays down on top of him also closing her eyes to sleep there along with him.

[The Utonium house]

Boomer walks into the living room and drops on the couch. He then sighs and leans against it allowing himself to relax, the night wasn't all that stressful but he still felt drained. Now he had a very serious mission to accomplish.

[Flashback an hour ago]

The professor puffs his pipe for a moment and looks over at boomer seriously "boomer, we have to find them, there's no telling where they are or what they are doing?"

Boomer nods "I agree but it's not going to be an easy task".

"As expected" the professor says getting up from his seat "but promise me you will at least try".

Boomer looks over at him unsure, then over at bubbles. The other blond female looks at him and smiles a little reassuring him. The professor is right, the sooner we find them the better "I promise I'll find them professor". Satisfied with that response the professor retires for the night leaving the two blonds alone.

[Flashback end]

Boomer looks at the ceiling and runs his hand through his hair "why the hell did I promise him that?"

Bubbles comes out of the dinning room and looks over at him concerned "what's wrong?"

Boomer puts his head in his hands "I know I promised him I would find my brothers but I don't even know where to begin". He leans his head back against the couch, bubbles walks into the living room and walks around the couch.

"Hey don't count yourself out yet" bubbles says optimistically, she then sits next to him "I'm sure you'll find them".

"How?" boomer leans against her a little "it's been 20 years since I've last seen them. I don't even know where to look".

Bubbles leans against him smiling "I'll help you out, four eyes are always better then two" she gently takes his head and puts it on her lap, she's wanted to do this since the day they were reunited "you look tired, why don't you get some rest?"

Boomer looks up at her innocently "here? You sure that's ok? W…with your dad I mean."

Bubbles chuckles and floats a little fitting herself underneath him, then resting his head on her chest and holding him petting his head " yeah you can sleep here in my arms tonight if you want".

Boomer whole face turned red, but then he relaxed against her and closes his eyes "thank you bubbles". The two fall asleep this way knowing they have a lot of work ahead of them tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buttercup opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling in the garage and sits up a little. She looks down at the shattered table underneath her and chuckled "wow last night was wild huh?" she looks to her side and sees that Jason is not there, instead there was a note left there. She reads it as she starts to put on her clothing, it basically read "gone out for doughnuts". Buttercup puts on her shirt and pants "what because I'm a fucking cop, he thinks I like doughnuts?" she giggles and gets her shoes on. She then turns to look at the big machine cloaked under the white sheet. It was still hidden from sight. She wonders whether she should unveil it or not, seeing as how Jason was supposed to show it to her last night. With her attention fully on the mysterious project, she doesn't notice him as she walks towards the covered project. She grips the sheet "might as well, I'm going to see it eventually anyway". She pulls on it slowly for a moment, uncovering it and finally seeing the project. At first she didn't really know what she looking at, but after a while she began to realize what was going on "what the hell is this?"

Suddenly Jason stabs her in the neck with a syringe and empties the contents into her neck. In that split second Buttercup turns around and pushes him away from her. Jason is thrown again the garage door and balls up his body falling to the floor. He looks over at her while on the floor staying exactly where he is as Buttercup staggers towards him. She was losing strength fast and collapses on the floor.

She struggles to get up and looks at him with a look of betrayal on her face "why?" she loses consciousness and passes out.

Jason takes out his cell phone and makes a call, he gets up off the floor and stands over buttercups unconscious body "it's done, call me back when you get red. I'll be at the hide out".

[Blossom's apartment]

Blossom awakes to the smell of bacon and eggs; she raised her head a little and can hear rustling in the kitchen. Smiling she gets up and floats into the bathroom to freshen up, then floats down the hall to the kitchen. She walks up to the entrance to see her greatest fantasy come to life. Justin is standing over two frying pans, one was cooking the bacon and eggs, and in the other he was flipping pancakes. Best of all he was doing this half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Justin whistles while he works, then sensing someone in the room, he turns his head regarding blossom who was walking up behind him "Morning sleeping beauty"

Blossom hugs him from behind "morning my prince". They kiss and blossom goes to the dining room and sits down at the table

Justin finishes cooking and serves the 2 plates of food on the table. He then sits next to her and pours her a glass of orange juice "hope you don't mind, I had to use your pans"

Blossom beams a smile at him "a naked gorgeous guy cooking me breakfast in my kitchen, why would I mind?"

Justin leans over about to kiss blossom when her cell phone goes off. She sighs and rolls her eyes "sorry let me take this". Blossom gets up and walks over to the living room to answer her cell "hello?" she pauses then smiles "bubbles?"

[Bubbles apartment]

Bubbles sits on her bed talking to blossom. She then puts blossom on speaker phone and walks away from the bed "hey blossom, long time no see". She walks over to boomer who is sitting at her computer on her work desk; he came over to start searching for his brothers online. He clicks onto face book and starts searching for butch.

Blossoms voice can be heard through the speaker "bubbles it's only been 3 months".

Bubbles frowns "we've never been apart for more then 3 minutes when we were little. We really should get together more, I miss you and buttercup".

Blossoms heart melts "awww bubbles I miss you too. I'll definitely arrange for us to hang out more".

Boomer rolls his eyes at the sugary display of sisterly love. Bubbles chuckles before continuing "you'll never guess who is here with me". She doesn't wait for blossom to ask "its boomer"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone before blossom spoke again "boomer? From the rowdy ruff boys? Wait a minute, why is he there?"

Bubbles smiles "now I know what you're thinking, but don't worry he's a completely different person now. He the award winning author James Del Tora".

Blossom gasped a little in shock "you're kidding? I never would have guessed".

Bubbles looks over at boomer fondly "I'm helping him find his brothers, the other 2 are missing"

Blossoms voice sounds concerned "missing? Really? You mean boomers not with his brothers?"

"Nope" bubbles chirped "he's flying solo".

"Oh" blossom says "I see".

Blossom becomes quiet for a bit before speaking again "has he found brick yet"

"Not yet" bubbles looks over boomers shoulder for a moment "he's searching for butch first. So by the way what's new with you?"

Boomer ignores their female chatter for a moment and finds what he is looking for. It was a photo of butch on his face book page; it looks like it was last taken when he was 16 years old. In the photo he is flipping off the camera had spiky black hair and was wearing a black shirt with the words "bitch killer" on the front. Boomer nods his head, this was definitely his brother, butch looked like he was just starting to go through the whole Goth trend, he could tell by the vampire fangs butch was fashioning. Boomer digs deeper, it appears that butch started the page and then abandoned it. It said that butch lived in New York; boomer began to wonder if he was still there. Suddenly boomer is disturbed by bubbles squealing excitedly and he turns to glare a little at her.

Bubbles looks back at him and smiles apologetically "oh my gosh, blossom you have a boyfriend?"

Blossom sound equally excited "I guess I do"

"Oh you're terrible" bubbles pouts "why didn't you tell me?"

Boomer sighs and turns back to the computer screen. He decides to search for brick next, he clicks in bricks name, but there was no record of his name anywhere on the site. Boomer leans back in the chair and mutters to himself "perhaps he's changed his image and his identity just like I did". He combs his fingers through his hair "but what could his fake name be?"

Bubbles giggles totally engrossed in her conversation "he sounds hot, what's his name?"

Blossom swoons over the phone "Dr Justin Tyme"

Boomer turns a little "you're kidding right?"

Bubbles swoons also "oooh a doctor that really is hot".

Boomer rolls his eyes "oh please, that name sounds totally fake".

Bubble looks over at him "jealous much?"

Boomer grins at her and answers sarcastically "oh yeah I'm simply green with envy".

Bubbles giggles and addresses blossom again "you sound like you're really into him"

"Well" blossom hesitates a little "we kind of did it last night".

Boomers face turns red; he really didn't need to hear that. He keeps quiet not wanting to embarrass blossom with his comments. He then considers blossoms boyfriend "wait a minute; Justin Tyme really does sound like a fake name". He decides to try it on face book but sees that it's not on this site. Instead he finds it on MySpace; a picture uploads right before him on Justin's homepage. Boomer tilts his head as he looks at the picture, even he had to admit the guy was attractive, but he was also familiar. Boomers eyes surveyed Justin's features and finally rest on his eyes.

Bubbles looks over his should at the screen "oooh he is beautiful, but blossom do you love him?" there was a pause on blossoms end of the phone.

[Blossom's apartment]

Blossom paused when Justin came looking for her, and smiles at her "I can see you're busy so I'll keep your plate in the microwave, so it doesn't get cold".

Blossom looks at him apologetically "sorry, she's my sister and….."

Justin slides over to her and kisses her lips "its ok I'll be in the bathroom". He then walks off giving her some privacy.

Blossom stares at him dreamily as he disappears into the bathroom "I do love him, he really sincerely do, in fact I feel like I can spend the rest of my life with him".

[Back at bubbles place]

Both Bubbles and boomer look at each other then at the phone, bubbles dawns a worried look on his face "wow you're in kind or deep, are you sure about this?"

Blossom's voice sounds happy "I've never been so sure in my life, he smart, he's funny, he's mysterious, he makes me feel so wanted and desired and oh my god bubbles last night was amazing. He was so gentle and caring. I know it's irrational and crazy and risky but I really have fallen for him".

"Ok, ok" bubbles says "I get it. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing".

Blossom sighs "I do, or at least I think I do. Oh I don't know, he's the only person who has ever made me feel this way".

Boomer smiles a little, blossom really is in love. He stares at the picture of Justin Tyme; he couldn't seem to stop staring at the other man's eyes "what an interesting color". At first glance they were dark brown, but he guessed that who ever took the photo used a camera with a flash. The light must've reflected off of Justine's eyes. Boomer concentrates on the photo "his eyes are not brown".

Bubbles notices her boyfriend gazing at the picture of Justin Tyme "um boomer, what are you doing?"

"Staring at Justin's big brown eyes" boomer says squinting his eyes a bit to focus on the photo.

Bubbles blinks for a moment then sighs "this Justin Tyme must be a real Romeo to steal the hearts of my sister and my boyfriend too".

"Yeah" boomer says without thinking, he then gets what she was trying to imply "WHAT? Hey that's not funny".

Bubbles giggles "awww come on, I think you and Justin getting it on with each other would be soooooo hot".

"SHUT UP" Boomers whole face turns red "you sick little minx".

Bubbles starts laughing and blossom is heard chuckling over the phone. Bubbles then addresses blossom "well blossom, as long as you're happy I'm happy".

Boomer goes back to looking at Justin's eyes, he feels like he has seen this eye color before "is that auburn? No dark red, he must be wearing brown contacts". Then it dawned on him "oh my god". He quickly rushes over to bubbles and snatches the phone from her "BLOSSOM, is Justin in the room with you right now?"

Blossom pauses for a moment "boomer?...uh….no he's in the bathroom why do you care?"

Boomer becomes nervous "BLOSSOM GET OUT OF THERE, THAT'S NOT JUSTIN, IT'S BRICK!"

[Blossom's apartment]

There was a look of shock on blossoms face and she drops the phone. There was a sharp pain in the side of her neck and she feels her whole body going numb, she falls backwards and into someone's strong arms. The man she thought she knew now stood over her lifeless body. He gently lays her down on the floor and picks up the phone.

[Bubbles place]

Boomer calls out to blossom on the phone "blossom? HELLO? BLOSSOM"

A male voice answers on the other end "so good to hear from you again baby bro".

All the color drains from boomers face as his brother answered him on the phone "Brick".

"Ah so you remember me?" Brick says calmly "I mean you don't call, you don't write, I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore".

Boomer felt sick to his stomach "Brick, come on man, don't do this, she loves you".

There was a long pause on the other end before brick spoke "which is what makes this so easy to do ". He then hangs up the phone.

Boomer and Bubbles are left in silent horror. Then without a word Bubbles heads for the window and starts to jumps out of it.

Boomer rushes forward and grabs her foot as she starts to float outside "bubbles wait".

"Boomer let go I have to save her" bubbles becomes frantic lifting boomer in the air with her foot as she floats even higher.

Boomer hangs off of her foot trying to get her to listen to reason "bubbles think this through. If brick is in on this so is butch that means buttercup is in trouble also you can't go against both of them by yourself. We need a plan".

Bubbles raises him onto the roof of her apartment. The second they land she turns from him. He looks at her as her body starts to shake and quiver, she tries her hardest to not cry "I really am a complete bubble head" she sobs a little failing to keep herself from crying "we have the ability to sense when one of us is in danger, why couldn't I tell that blossoms boyfriend was a freaking rowdy ruff boy". She began to cry even more as boomer steps up to her "I'm the typical dumb blond; I really am nothing but a total bubble head". She kneels down to the floor and holds herself as her sobs consumes her.

Boomer stands there looking at her not really sure of what to do to console her. So he thinks of a way to stop her from crying. He bends to pick her up off the floor and stands her up in front of him, he then slaps her in the face "snap out of it, we don't have time for this, we need to go now".

Bubbles stops crying for a moment and puts her hand to her bruised cheek. Usually slapping someone would shock them out of their sorrow, this time it didn't work. Fresh tears flowed from bubbles eyes "why did you hit me?" She covers her face with her hands and sobs into them even more "you're being so mean to me right now".

"Oh for the love of….." boomer curses as bubbles began to cry even more. He then sighs realizing she probably hadn't cried in a long time and was now unable to help herself, AKA she was having a "bubbles moment". He decides to take a much gentler approach; he wraps his arms around bubbles and pulls her gently in an embrace. She stops crying for a moment and raised her tear stained eyes to look up at him. He smiles down at her "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you forget your sorrow". He then kisses her softly on the lips "we'll save your sisters but I'm going to need you to stay calm and focused".

Bubbles rubs her eyes a little drying them. She then wipes her face with her hand "you're right, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it". They share a quiet moment together, then after a while bubbles walks around him and wraps her arms around his waist and she floats up holding him to her "come on the professor might know what to do". And with that they fly off to see the professor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

There was nothing but darkness in blossom's world. It was as if she were sleeping in a pitch black room. She floats in an endless nothingness for a while before slowly opening her eyes, squinting from the bright light that invaded her senses. Her line of vision is blurry, for now all she could see is shadows. Her head is swimming and she cannot move her arms and legs. She tries to talk but all she can do is whisper "Justin". All she can remember is talking to boomer then everything went dark, was boomer behind this? No, if he was he wouldn't have been trying to warn her. If only she could remember what he was warning her about.

Suddenly she feels a hand touch her face; it softly caresses her cheek "Justin?"

The man she knew as Justin caresses her cheek gently "I'm here". He smiles as she leans her face against his hand.

Blossom smiles weakly "thank goodness, you're ok".

Suddenly another voice was heard in the background, it was frantic and loud. She recognized it was buttercups voice "STOP IT, GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER".

Blossom turns her head slightly but Justin cups her chin, he then raises her head to look up at him "are you ok my dear?"

Blossom nods but then frowns "I can't move, help me".

Justin kisses her forehead "it will all be over soon", he walks away from her while her vision begins to clear. He walks up to buttercup who sneers at him in disgust "put a muzzle on this bitch already".

Jason walks up to buttercup and shoves a gag into her mouth. He then goes back to the big machine he was working on previously "looks like your girlfriend is waking up".

Justin looks over at the red head, who keeps blinking her eyes to focus on them "hurry up with that weapon".

Blossom's vision clears and she looks to the side of her. The first thing she noticed was buttercup who seems to be shackled to a steel wall. It looked similar to the one Mojo Jojo had trapped the girls in the day they discovered he use to be the professor's lab monkey. They were strapped to it when they were five so the professor could copy their powers onto mojo's body. She thought of that memory and realized they were in Mojo's old volcano lair. She tries to move, but finds her own hands and feet are restrained "what's going on?"

Blossom looks at the big machine pointing directly at her and buttercup. She also sees Justin working on a computer with his back to her, she finally looks at the other Goth looking man with white hair working on the machine "what is all this?"

Justin doesn't turn to her but he does speak to her "you're finally awake; great I wanted you to be conscious for this".

Blossom looks at his back for a while, her senses were fully coming back to her. It didn't take her long to realize who this person really was, she watches him type away at his computer for a moment before she speaks "brick". Brick stops typing and his head dips a little, Blossom starts to get a little angry "how could you?"

Brick continues to type without looking at her and then he speaks "you're going to die today, so I wouldn't waste these last moments on being angry". He gets up from the computer and walks over to the drawer on the other side of the room "I've been planning on the best possible way to fuck you over and it appears I've succeeded". Justin suddenly chuckles as he opens the drawer and pulls out 2 test tubes full of blood "you know back in the day I never had the patience or the intelligence to actually plan your destruction but I guess that's what 20 years will do to you". Brick goes up to the machine Jason is working on and opens up 2 different compartments on the side. He pours the first tube of blood into one compartment and the 2nd tube in the other. He then goes back to the table and pulls out another corked tube of antidote x. He walks back to the machine with it and heads to the other side of it and opens the compartment there. He then pours the antidote x into the machine and closes the compartment.

He then steps out of the way so Jason can finish his work, brick then looks back at blossom grinning, "It's amazing what color contact lens and hair dye can do for a person huh?"

Tears welled up in blossoms eyes but she just stared at him with a look of pure betrayal "why brick?"

Brick quirks an eyebrow "well first of all I'm a fucking rowdy ruff boy, I was born your enemy and I will die your enemy". He walks a little closer to her and his gaze softens as he caresses her cheek " second, I need your help, you and your sisters have got the power we need to get back our old selves again and third I have to avenge my father's death don't I ?"

Blossom looks at him in shock " Mojo? But I didn't even think you cared about him".

Brick pulls away from her and grins "you'd love to tell yourself that wouldn't you? In actuality we did care and it surprised me when I realized how painful it was to lose him. When he was alive we didn't give 2 shits about him, but when he was gone we began to feel like we lost something important, so we decided to avenge him".

"It took you 20 years to plan this?" blossom blurts out.

"Don't flatter yourself" brick says walking back toward the machine "truth is we were cursed by HIM so we didn't have the power to take you down. After a long time of living this way I began to forget all about you. It was really by sheer luck that we just happened to bump into each other"

Blossom looks over at Jason noticing that he was walking around to get everything. She watches him pick up a mini welder and puts on a safety helmet to protect his face from the sparks, then he proceeded to weld a small door to the machine shut "so HIM did this to you, he took away your powers. But why?"

Brick walks away from her and over to the machine which turns out to be a large ray gun "sorry, times running out and I've done enough monologuing. It's time we get back what is ours".

[The utonium house]

The professor digs through his inventions closet and found what he was looking for. He then comes upstairs to where bubbles and boomer are and shows them his invention "this is the immobilizing ray, boomer you might need this as an added safety precaution".

Bubbles quirks an eyebrow "I didn't know you had that"

"Well" the professor walks up to boomer and hands him the ray gun "you girls never gave me a chance to use it. I was also able to repair my old battle suit, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll go get it".

Boomer looks over at the professors retreating figure "battle suit?"

Bubbles nods "his power prof battle suit, he might give it to you to wear in case of anything going wrong". Bubbles sighs impatiently, she then sits on the couch and concentrates, trying to remain quiet. She needed to locate her sisters. After a moment she closes her eyes and all remains quiet for her. She could sense her sisters but just barely "their so weak".

Boomer looks over at her for a moment "can you see where they are?"

Bubbles nods "their close by, but it's hard to tell exactly where. They're very weak".

Boomer keeps quiet, allowing her to think "I wonder what's happening with them?"

Bubbles suddenly jolted up and she looks at boomer "I found them; if we hurry I can lead us there".

Boomer grins hopefully "great, but we need to wait for the professor".

Bubbles gets edgy and floats toward the door "no time, you guys are going to have to meet me there." She fly's away out the door "they're at Mojo's Lair, meet me there".

Boomer runs after her "bubbles wait". It was too late she had already zoomed off without them. Boomer sighs, that was the second time bubbles flew off on her own without him, still he could understand how she felt. "I hope she'll be ok".

[Mojo's lair]

Brick gets a step ladder and climbs up looking over the top of the machine, he then looks over at Jason "hey butch, this thing good to go or what?"

Jason glares at him while putting away his tools "it's Jason"

Brick quirks an eyebrow and grins "well excuse the shit out of me. Is the damn thing done or not?"

"Yeah" Jason avoids Buttercups hateful glare and stands next to the machine. Brick presses the "on" button on the top of the machine and climbs off the ladder. Jason smiles at his handiwork "beautiful isn't she? It's a new twist on an old favorite, Mojo's Antidote x ray gun".

Brick pushes the ladder away from the machine and looks at it "you've outdone yourself butch".

Jason looks at him annoyed but then turns to the trapped girls "we were able to figure out why Mojo could only weaken you for a short time instead of using this thing to destroy you". The machine begins to warm up as they talk "we figured out that he was too focused on destroying you from the outside he didn't stop to think about getting to you from the inside".

Brick grins "yeah all he would do is splash your bodies with antidote x or zap you with a ray gun. We figured that not only can we use the super powered energy of your blood to recharge the machine but also we can inject your insides with antidote x and really fuck up your insides, causing you to be susceptible to the final blow which is going to come from this ray gun. Faced with this much antidote x overload, the chemical x in your body will disintegrate causing you both to….."

"Meltdown" Blossom interrupts softly; Buttercup turns her head to blossom with a mixture of fear and shock. Blossom allows this information to sink in a little more trying not to let the men see how terrified she was becoming. She swallows back tears as she talks "you're going to melt us down to our most basic ingredients, reversing what the professor had done to create us".

"Bingo" Brick says confidently "there will be nothing left but two pools of chemical x waste". Bricks expression turns serious as he glares hatefully at blossom "we will finally destroy the powerpuff girls".

Blossom nods "yeah you're right". Brick was dissatisfied with the expression on blossoms face, he wanted to see anger, hatred, disgust anything that would make him feel better about doing this, but no all she did was smile "if you're going to do this, kill me first".

Brick and everyone else in the room looked at her in shock "what?"

Blossom smiles even though the tears wouldn't stop falling from her face "it was my maneuver and planning that killed Mojo even if it was an accident. If you're going to kill us, then kill me first".

Brick stands there and looks at her blankly, he then suddenly grins "wow noble to the very end, still there's just one more person we need to wait for in order to make this party complete".

Suddenly a streak of blue shoots through the ceiling and zooms over to where the girls are. In that split second brick takes a small block of silver in his hand and uses it to pushes bubbles away from her sisters. Bubbles is thrown to the floor and looks up at him confused "what?" This was all she had time to say before silver shackles came out of the floor and latch onto her neck, arms and legs. The metal shackles pin her to the ground she is unable to move.

Brick casually walks up to her and smiles "bubbles so good of you to join us. Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Come on, We're not five anymore". He starts to glow bright red as his and Butch's super powers return to them, he laughs as all three of the girls look at him in shock "looks like the curse is broken".

Blossom looks at him stunned "the curse HIM put on you, I get it now, if you caught all three of us, you and your brothers will get your powers back".

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING" Brick laughs maniacally "tell the bitch what she's won". He uses his powers to raise bubbles up with her shackles and slaps her body beside Buttercup holding her there "I rigged this entire lair with Antidote x infused metal. Yes ladies this stuff can be converted to metal and it looks just like silver. Mojo was the first to discover that, I found it in his old notes". He floats back over to the machine, chuckling like a mad scientist "looks like you three are shit out of luck".

[Utonium place]

Boomer and the Professor run out of the house and towards the professor's car. Boomer suddenly finds himself floating and grips the car antenna to keep himself upright "what the hell?"

The professor looks over at him in shock "your powers, it looks like they are back but how?"

Boomer looks back at the professor, then looks over in the direction of where Mojo's lair is, a terrible feeling washed over him. He regains control of his body before picking the professor up and flying upward with him "come on, let's go save your girls".

[Back at Mojo's]

Jason looks over at Buttercup hatefully before addressing Brick "let's get this over with".

Brick looks over at blossom with an unreadable look on his face; he then reaches for the lever at the side of the machine. It was already charged up and good to go, he grabs it but then hesitates slightly as he looks into blossoms eyes "any last words?"

Blossom raises her head, Brick can see her tear stained face as she looks at him sorrowfully "the day mojo….. I mean the day your father died was supposed to be just like any normal day fighting against him. We were supposed to fly in a mixed ricochet pattern to confuse him, I was the one who flew up to him and threw the first hit. I then took his gun, tossed it to bubbles who then tossed it to buttercup. She threw it into the volcano pit and Mojo ran after it. He was cursing our names and he was so close to the edge and I was so confident…..I…I..."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" Jason screams out impatiently "KILL THE BITCH ALREADY, I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS SHIT".

Brick glowed an angry red color and glares at Jason "SHUT THE FUCK UP, I want to hear this".

Blossom continued "he cursed at us as usual and pulls out yet another remote control out of nowhere and a big canon came out of the wall just above the volcanic lava pool. My…..my plan seemed so perfect to me, I felt that if I hit him just right he should have bounced off the canon changing its direction then we fly in, catch him and fly him to jail. I didn't hit him hard enough and he fell in before I had a chance to react". She looks up at brick again as more tears flowed down her face "I didn't even get a chance to tell you how sorry I was about the whole thing, I really didn't mean to kill him brick, you have my word that it was an accident but all the apologizes in the world cannot make up for what I did". Blossom then stops crying and and lowers her head "I'm sorry Brick, and I am ready to pay for my mistakes". She then closes her eyes awaiting her fate ignoring the muffled panicked screams of buttercup and the pleads from Bubbles who absolutely refuse to watch her die.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Brick tightens his grip on the lever. Everything he had done for the past months have led up to this final moment, he was about to do what no villain could ever do, he was going to succeed in killing the power puff girls. So why was he hesitating? He hated the fact that he couldn't enjoy doing this. The hand on the lever tightens and shakes. He looks over noticing Jason watching him confused. Brick then takes his other hand and grabs the one on the lever; he proceeds to force himself to pull it down. Suddenly there's a shattering noise and everyone looks at the ceiling in shock.

Boomer busts in carrying the professor with him, they both land and boomer confronts Brick "let them go brick".

Brick as well as everyone else there are surprised by the intrusion, but brick recovers "boomer baby, where ya been? Hey Butch look its little boomer".

Jason gets annoyed "call me butch one more time and I'll fucking cut you open and floss with your intestines". He fly's up and zooms over to attack boomer, the blond dodges the attack shoots a laser beam at him. Jason deflects it and smirks "well Barbie's got balls".

Suddenly the professor shoots a laser gun at Jason hitting him in the side "oh no young man, your fight is with me".

Jason angrily growls at him "what the fuck are you kidding me? What are you like 60?" he zooms head long towards the Professor, he throws a punch but the professor catches his fist and squeezes it cracking some fingers. The professor then delivers a hard and fast uppercut to Jason's stomach, throwing the younger man off his feet and onto the ground. Everyone there watches in shock as Jason's body bounces off the floor and lands hard on his back.

The room was silent for a while before the professor grins and takes off his lab coat. Underneath he was wearing his power prof outfit which gave him the strength and power to fight them "oh yeah; daddy came to play". He raises his arms and shoots two rays at the machine still pointed at his daughters. Brick gets in the way of the rays and blocks them with his bare hands.

Brick then charges after the professor but is intercepted by boomer who pushes him off throwing him against the machine "SON OF A BITCH".

Boomer stands there glaring at him "looks like I've got you".

Brick takes a quick look back at the machine before glaring back at boomer "big mistake little bitch". He charges after boomer slamming him against the wall. While the two wrestle and fight against each other, Jason recovers from the embarrassment of being taken out by some old guy he barely knew and zooms after the professor. The professor fly's backwards and fires another laser at him. Jason dodges it Brick finally throws him down to the ground and jets down on top of him pinning him to the ground "you've obviously forgotten who the boss here is little brother".

Boomer growls and lifts his leg kicking Brick in the chest and off of him. He zooms towards brick again and roundhouse kicks him in the face sending him flying across the room and onto the floor. He then fly's up and jets downward to delivers a hard punch "you're not the boss of me anymore brick"

Brick fly's out from underneath and stops a few feet away just as boomer came down onto the floor with his fist "all of this for a fucking piece of tail? we're your brothers dammit, you're supposed to be on our side".

"You kicked me out of the group remember?" boomer snaps his fingers and a vibration shoots from his fingers and blasts brick backwards "I'm about to leave you a second time and whether you like it or not the girls are coming with me".

Brick brasses himself from the impact, his whole body then begins to glow blood red "they're not going anywhere, but to hell". Electricity sparks from his hands and he shoots them out at boomer, before the blond can do anything, brick uses his electric power to lift him off his feet by his neck.

The professor glances over at him then at the machine, he fly's over to the machine taking this opportunity to destroy it. Jason charges at him again and grabs his feet raising him up and slamming him back onto the floor hard enough to crack it. Even with the suit the professor definitely felt that his back is completely in pain.

Jason laughs and stands over the professor "aww too bad grandpa". He grabs the professor by the neck holding him down "after brick chokes the shit out of our traitor brother, I'm going to tie you up and force you to watch as we turn your little girls into tapioca pudding".

The professor struggles against his grip; he then raises his booted foot and places it on Jason's chest "the young can be so naïve". Suddenly a huge blast exploded from his boot shaking the entire room and blowing Jason off his feet through the wall and catapulting him ten blocks away. This distracts brick enough to let go of boomer. In this instant boomer turns and uses his laser eyes to shoot lasers at the machine destroying it. The machine explodes, leaving behind charred remains.

"SHIIIIIITTTT" Brick is about to zoom over to boomer again for another attack but then the sound of police alarms stops everyone in their tracks. This pissed brick off even more, he knew if the police caught a glimpse of his face his career will be over and his identity compromised. He decides to make a quick getaway, he looks at Boomer and the professor closing in on him and then he looks over at blossom venomously. Blossom looks back at him with an unreadable look on her face it was as if she wanted to call out to him but wouldn't allow herself to. Without another word Brick fly's up and zooms through the ceiling disappearing in the distance.

The professor is about to go after him but seeing his daughters in such a helpless state kept him grounded. He runs over to buttercup and uses his super strength to break her cuffs. Boomer goes over to bubbles and uses his laser beam eyes to melt her cuffs. Bubbles leaps into his arms and holds him close, she was so relieved he was safe, the two embrace one another. The professor breaks apart Blossoms shackles releasing her, she falls onto her feet limply and both buttercup and her stay silent. The looks on their faces were empty like all emotion was drained from them. Bubbles casts a worried look their way, so did boomer. He looks back at the hole Brick created to escape through and he starts to float thinking that maybe he could still go after him.

Bubbles floats after him and grabs him pulling him back down to the ground gently "boomer don't".

Boomer looks at her confused "what is it?"

Suddenly the police bust through the door and barge in surrounding the area. Boomer now understood why bubbles held him back. If the police found out who he really was they might think he was an accomplice. The police chief looks at everyone "what the hell went on here?" his eyes land on boomer totally confused "aren't you James Del Tora?" boomer sighs and nods. The chief nods also "wow what the heck happened to you?" he referred to the disheveled hair, bruises on his face and dusty clothing.

Boomer sighs again "look it's been a rough day, do you mind?" he gestures to blossom and buttercup who don't look up, much less register what's going on around them.

The chief looks at them and nods to boomer, then turns to his team "Alright let them through and search the perimeter. We'll give you girls a ride home". The cops step aside allowing boomer and the others walk past them.

[The Utonium home]

The professor cracks his back and groans "I'll never get use to that suit" he shuffles to his lab to put the suit away hopefully for the last time.

Bubbles sits at the bottom of the staircase leading to the girls rooms and boomer leans against the wall. Bubbles looks worried about her sisters, when they came home they were still weak "the professor said that the antidote x in their bodies was a dangerously strong dose. It will take a week for them to work it out of their systems. Then they should be back to normal."

Boomer looks over at her "I'm glad we got there when we did".

Bubbles nods "one blast from that ray gun would have really disintegrated them".

"Yeah" boomer says "I'm a bit surprised though, I didn't know brick was that smart". He then gets off the wall and goes over to sit next to bubbles on the staircase "but I guess that's what a degree in Harvard medicine can do for someone".

Bubbles leans against him "thank you for helping us boomer".

"Of course" boomer says "it was my pleasure actually. That was the first time I ever stood up to brick, it feels kind of good".

"Ahem" the 2 blondes turn to see that buttercup was coming down the stairs "you're in my way", she looks coldly at boomer "move".

Bubbles and boomer move out of the way and she passes both without another word. She goes to the kitchen for a drink. Bubbles frowns and is about to go in and tell her something but boomer stops her "I think I should go".

Bubbles looks over at him sadly "I guess you're right". She understood that buttercup will surely take out her anger on boomer. Bubbles walks boomer to the door and turns to him, she then kisses him on the lips "I love you, thank you for everything".

Boomer smiles and kisses back "I love you too". They step outside and boomer pulls his cell phone from his pocket while talking to bubbles "I'll call you". Bubbles nods and watches with amusement as boomer dials the number for a cab. He then remembers he can fly and smiles sheepishly "hehe…oh yeah". He floats up into the air and takes off into the distance.

[One week later]

The week to follow after that night was rough on everyone. All three girls stayed at the professor's house. Bubbles wished she had time to reminisce on all the good times they spent in that house but her time was spent caring for blossom who has lapsed into a state of depression. She took a leave of absence from work and refused to come out of her room, she wouldn't eat or talk except when she was asked something or addressed. She also stopped smiling in any way shape or form. As for Buttercup, most of her time was spent in the gym and at night in the clubs. She developed a hatred for all the men around her, so when she went back to work, she not only had her powers beginning to come back but also thrash and beat up every male criminal she got her hands on, even her male partner walked on egg shells around her.

Bubbles tried everything to get blossom to eat or coax her out of her room. But nothing she tried so far worked. She vowed to not give up on blossom; she was bound to get through this point. Bubbles walks out of the kitchen with a tray of pancakes shaped like hearts determined and positive that she will get blossom to cheer up. She walks upstairs with the food and knocks on blossoms door. There was no answer, so bubbles lets herself in. The room was dark and blossom layed in bed lifeless, the red head was pale and sickly looking as if death were knocking on her door.

Bubbles sets the tray of food on the nightstand. She then goes over to the curtains on the windows and pulls them open letting the sunshine in. She turns to blossom; who has just pulled the covers over her head. Bubbles frowns "hey come on blossom, you use to love the sunshine". She got no answer, so she sits down on the bed and gently pulls the covers off of her head.

Blossom squints her eyes glaring at her "not now bubbles"; she turns over and buries her face in the pillow.

Bubbles sighs then looks at blossom for a while. They stay this way in utter silence until bubbles talks again "you really did love him didn't you?" She watched as blossom clenched her fists on the pillow she layed on. Bubbles continues "you know we haven't had a chance to discuss what happened. I think we should talk about it". Still she gets no response, bubbles gets a little upset "blossom what brick did to you was awful and I know this doesn't make you feel better but you do know that there's life after Justin Tyme right?"

Blossom turns her head to the side away from bubbles and speaks bitterly "there is no Justin Tyme, he doesn't exist". Her face was stained with tears from the mere realization of the fact that her one true love doesn't exist.

Bubbles looks over at her hopefully, this was the first time in a week that blossom actually spoke to her. She pets blossom's head in comfort "brick is a monster; I can't believe he would stoop so low". She then thought about it for a second before addressing blossom "but still there's something bothering me".

"What?" blossom asks tiredly.

"Why wouldn't he kill you right away?" Bubbles says.

"What do you mean?" Blossom sounds a bit hurt by the question.

"Here me out" Bubbles continues "it took us 20 minutes to get to you, why didn't he just simply kill you right away? I mean he didn't have to do a 10-15 minute speech of how he's going to kill you. Even after he caught me he still stalled, he didn't have to listen to your apology either".

Blossom thinks for a moment, she remembered watching him grip the lever to the machine, he wasn't as confident as he was when he captured them. She remembered seeing him force himself to pull the lever. Blossom slowly sits up thinking about this, and then she whispers to herself "he was having regrets but why?"

Bubbles smiled a little "maybe he has feelings for you after all".

Blossom frowns "perhaps and he doesn't want to admit to himself that he wants to be with me". She then sighs and flops back down on the bed "or maybe I'm so pathetic and desperate for love that I'm just seeing what I want to see".

Bubbles leans down giving her a hug "oh stop it, you're not pathetic. You're in love there's nothing pathetic about that". She then kisses the top of blossoms head and gets up "here have your breakfast and get some sleep. Take your time to get better ok?" Blossom nods and bubbles leaves the room.

[Couple of hours later]

Bubbles goes to check on blossom, she then walks into the red heads room and notices the tray of pancakes is half gone. Bubbles picks up the tray and smiles while heading back to the kitchen. Perhaps blossom will be ok after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. THE BLUES GET IT ON, YEAH BABY! Enjoy

Chapter 20

The next week in a half that went by was uneventful. The girls went back to their daily lives. Blossom returned to work at the hospital. On her first day back she saw how depressed all the nurses there looked. She stopped the head nurse and asks her what was going on as she walks over to the nurse's desk "what's going on? Everyone looks all gloomy".

The head nurse shakes her head "oh they're just depressed, our eye candy seems to have disappeared on us. Dr Tyme moved into his own private office. We don't exactly know where, but I'm sure if we did these chicks would be right behind him.

"Oh right" blossom says blankly

The head nurse gives her a sympathetic look "oh I'm sorry sweetie; I know the two of you had a thing together".

"I'll be fine" Blossom says quickly and retreats to her lab downstairs. She hated how everyone talked about him like he was the coolest guy in the world, she could easily tell them who he really was but no one would believe her, so she kept quiet about it. She's had a lot of time to think since her conversation with bubbles, as well as think about what she wanted to do next. The conclusion she came up with surprised even her. Justin…no Brick has made her feel more alive for the first time in a long time. She was confused and frustrated with herself but was able to think long and hard about what she wanted and what she needed to do to get it back. After work she stayed in the lab and went to work on a plan of her own. Hours later she had completed what she was working on, she holds up a pair of antidote x handcuffs out in front of her and grinned. The first step of her plan was completely, but in order to carry out her next step she will need a little help. She gets up out of her chair and quickly leaves the lab, determined to make one more stop before she goes home.

[Boomer's place]

The blond male is sitting at his computer; he had just finished 10 novels in one day. It was one of the benefits of having super powers, super speed typing. He was able to type faster then normal, he chuckles to himself "this will definitely stun the hell out of my publishers". It was 10:00 pm and he was actually waiting for bubbles to come over, she said she wanted to show him something special. He leans back in his chair to think about what that thing might be. Could it be something to do with the whereabouts of his brother's disappearance? He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Suddenly he heard a tapping sound on the windows of his study, he turns to the curtains on the windows looking forward to seeing bubbles. Instead when he draws them back he sees blossom floating outside. She gives him a shy smile then waves to the man. Boomer opens the window and stares at her a bit suspiciously. He then speaks calmly as if making too much noise would startle the red head "why are you floating outside my window?"

Blossom frowns "well hello to you too?"

Boomer smiles a little embarrassed by his paranoid response "um come in". He steps aside allowing her to float into the study, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We need to talk" blossom says.

Boomer becomes defensive "if this is about me and bubbles, I assure you that I'd rather die then to hurt her".

Blossom blinks at her but smiles "you're so cute". She walks up to him and stands in front of him looking at him fondly "but this isn't about you and bubbles. This is about you and me".

Boomer blushes "w….what do you mean?" Blossom becomes serious as she explains her intentions.

[Bubbles apartment]

Bubbles is wearing a brown trench coat. She then puts on her black stilettos and tries to walk around in them. After colliding with almost everything in her bedroom and falling to the floor one too many times, she decides to just forget about walking and she decides she will float. She floats over to her vanity mirror and applies her makeup. She fluffs up her hair and pushes up her boobs, she smiles knowing that tonight she was going to get her man. They have stayed away from each other for almost 3 weeks, she couldn't do it anymore, and she needed him. Anyone who still thought of her as a child would be shocked at the freaky thoughts that would go on in her mind almost every night involving boomer. Truth be told, she wasn't a slut, far from it, she was a very devoted lover when she was with someone she cared deeply about, but that didn't mean she wasn't a complete freak. Tonight she was determined to let boomer see just how passionate she can be.

[Boomers apartment]

"No way" boomer says walking around his table because blossom was chasing him.

Blossom pouts "oh come on boomer why not?" she chases after him but he moves away.

Boomer floats from the table and to the foot of the bed where he usually takes a nap after an all nighter "first of all you're insane, second of all it's a bad idea and third of all there's a good chance that this could ruin your life, is it really worth it?"

Blossom floats over to him and stares at him "boomer, are you feeling concerned for me?"

Boomer blushes and stares at the floor "w…w…well…uh…"

Blossom wraps her arms around him in a hug. The moment felt good to her, like the first time she held Justin Tyme. Boomer nearly shits himself at the compromising situation he was suddenly thrusted into. He didn't know where to touch her that wouldn't make it look like they were making out. He then gets over his fear when he feels her body shaking "blossom?"

Blossom starts to cry a little on his shoulder "I…..I'm sorry…could you just hold me for a while?" she tightens her arms around him and sobs.

Boomer's heart was breaking for her, he then sighs and hugs her back " blossom…I…" he really didn't know what to say to console her.

After a short time she stops crying, but still has her head on his shoulder "this is so embarrassing, I didn't mean to back you into a corner".

"Hey" he pets her head "it's fine, it's good to let it out every now and then".

Blossom looks up at him fondly "thanks".

"Ahem".

The two look at the window and see Bubbles standing there "sorry, didn't mean to disturb you two.

Boomer instantly jumps to the side causing blossom to fall softly to the bed "bubbles Hun um…..uh…before you say anything, this is not what it looks like".

Blossom sits up on the bed and gives bubbles a confused look "why are you dressed like Dick Tracy?"

Bubbles frowns at her "why are you here with my boyfriend?"

Boomer stutters "well you see she….."

Blossom interrupts him and stands up "well I have a favor to ask". She then hugs boomers arm to her body "I would like to borrow boomer for a day".

"Blossom" Boomer freaks out a little; he didn't want to get dumped over this misunderstanding.

Bubbles walks over and wraps a possessive arm around boomers other arm "well not tonight".

Blossom pulls boomer toward her "no not tonight, tomorrow in the morning".

Bubbles pulls him to her "we have plans tomorrow too."

Boomer looks at her confused too "we do?"

Blossom pulls boomer back to her "don't be so selfish bubbles".

Bubbles pulls him back to her "he's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to be selfish".

"LADIES PLEASE" Boomer yells out feeling like a human ragdoll. He pulls away from the both of them and looks at blossom "now will you please just tell Bubbles why you need me". Blossom sighs and tells them the plan she was formulating, after she was done bubbles blinks at her.

"No way" bubbles blurts out.

"That's what I said" boomer chimes in.

Blossom looks to the floor "I have to do this, I can't leave things the way they are. The only way I can find brick is if boomer uses his powers to locate him for me, you know like we can find each other".

Bubbles looks over at boomer and then back at blossom, she then sighs "ok".

Boomer looks at her shocked "you're actually ok with this".

Bubbles nods "we do have unfinished business with them".

Blossom also looks at boomer "and you won't have to deal with him once we find him, I'll take over from there".

"That's not what bothers me" Boomer looks down at her worried "I'm confident enough to face him now, but you might regret facing him again".

Blossom grins at him "trust me when I say I'm very confident in my abilities". She sees that he is still not convinced so she playfully presses herself against him and looks up at him "pleeeeaase boomer".

"B…blossom!" Boomer blushes and stutters.

Bubbles also presses herself against his body "yeah pleeeease baby".

Boomers whole face turns red as 2 sets of boobs rub against his chest "you two are killing me". The two sisters chuckle and both hug and snuggle up against him. Boomer shudders, if they didn't knock it off, he was literally going to explode "alright fine, now get off of me".

Bubbles and blossom high five each other and release boomer. Boomer falls softly into a sitting position on the bed and while the girls talk amongst themselves, he slides a pillow over his lap. He then sighs and glares at the 2 happy girls "so when do we do this?"

Blossom looks at him cheerfully "tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 10 am".

Bubbles also smiles "sounds good to me".

Blossom kisses boomer on the forehead "thank you future brother in law". She chuckles at the shocked looks both bubbles and boomer give her "oh come on the way you two act, you're like newlyweds, it's bound to happen at some point. Anyway see you tomorrow". And without another word she fly's out of the window.

Bubbles laughs and sits on the bed next to boomer, she was glad blossom was back to her old self again. She then realized she was alone with boomer and smiles at him wickedly. Boomer looks back at her suspiciously as she points to the pillow on his lap "sooooo, what are you trying to hide under there?"

"Nothing" boomer said trying to hide his boner.

Bubbles smiles and tries to take the pillow from him "come on let me see".

Boomer's heart skips a beat "uh…no, I'm just going to use the bathroom".

Bubbles sticks her hand underneath the pillow and kisses his neck "let me see it".

Boomer moans out as bubbles fondles him "b…bubbles". The blond female leans against him and he falls backwards onto the bed. She then passionately kisses him and he kisses back wrapping his arms around her body. They end the kiss and stare into each others eyes lovingly, then boomer suddenly chuckles to himself.

Bubbles looks at him confused "what's so funny?"

Boomer looks back at her "I feel kind of silly for being so nervous earlier. I thought all hell was going to break loose when you caught me with blossom".

Bubbles grins and straddles boomers lap causing him to turn beet red, she then stares into his eyes "boomer, I trust you and blossom 100%. Besides it's not like I caught you two making out or something". She then kneels over and hugs him "in any case I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little bit annoyed that she disturbed my surprise booty call".

"Booty call?" boomer quirks an eyebrow

Bubbles kisses him on the neck "I just wanted to spend some time with you, so I got a little agitated when she didn't take a hint and leave".

Boomer chuckles "in other words she cock blocked you".

"Yep" bubbles kisses his neck, she suddenly rips open his shirt and growls seductively "hmmm I'm going to rape you tonight".

Boomer kisses her in the lips then moans "that's either sexiest thing I've ever heard a woman say or the most disturbing". Bubbles giggles and boomer surprises her by turning them both over so that he was on top "how about we make love instead?"

"Hmm works for me" bubbles smiles kissing him again.

Boomer then opens up her trench coat and almost came on himself; she was dressed in nothing but a black laced bra and panties. She tries to bend down to take off her shoes but boomer grabs her hand and kisses it "no leave them on". He raises her foot and kisses her ankle; he then glides his tongue on the skin from her ankle slowly down her thigh and bites the skin there playfully. Bubbles gasps and looks down at him in shock, where the heck did he learn that from? Suddenly she sees him raise his head and dip his fingers between her legs; this confuses her a bit because her underwear is still on so his fingers weren't inside of her.

She suddenly became bombarded with after waves of pleasure, causing her to instantly cum, arching her back she then cries out "AHHH WHAT THE HELL?"

Boomer looks up and grins "you ok over there?" he slides off her panties and sling shoots them over to his work chair.

This action makes bubbles horny again "what was that?"

"Sorry" boomer removes his shirt and pants along with his underwear "I'm kind of experimenting". He leans over and cups her boobs kissing and caressing them, while he does this bubbles can feel a slight vibration coming from boomers fingers, suddenly the vibration grew even more tense and bubbles bends her head back and moans, the kissing and fondling of her breasts and the vibration driving deeper and deeper into her vagina was starting to get to her in a big way. Boomer uses his other hand to release the latches in her bra setting her breasts free. He then kisses and licks in between her breasts. The vibrations of his fingers push deeper inside of her, causing her to now pant and writhe underneath him. Her body was hot and the vibration increased driving her out of her mind. She starts to cry out more and more, her pleasure mounted higher and higher until finally she cries out Cumming for the second time that night.

Boomer gave her a bright smile "you're so beautiful when you climax, I can watch you do this all night". He gives her a searing hot kiss and slides his finger over her clit turning her on again for the third time that night.

Bubbles pants trying to catch her breath after his kiss feeling like he was going to suck the energy out of her "you're….trying….to…kill me tonight, are you?"

Boomer chuckles and pulls bubbles legs over his shoulders, then he casually and patiently takes out a condom from his pants pocket and opens it "well the definition of the word orgasm is the most intense point during sexual excitement. So I can see someone trying to kill someone else with that". He slips his condom on and hovers over her grinning "but at least you'd die happy". Bubbles immediately spreads her legs, and without another word he enters her slowly. She gets impatient and wraps her legs around his waist forcing him to enter her all the way. Boomer gasps from the suddenly motion and grins, he rolls his hips and drives himself in deeper. They both have decided this has gone on long enough; they both ride together on a wave of pleasure.

They grind and pump against each other moving faster and faster feeling the climax approaching. Bubbles grips the bed screaming out with each thrust he delivers, her head was thrown back as they inched closer and closer to their completion. They both moan and cry out as they reach their climax together screaming out each others name as their two hearts melt into one. Boomer comes down from his high and gently lays down on top of bubbles hugging her to his body calming her down as well.

Bubbles calms down as her heart beats in synch with boomers; she hugs him back and smiling lovingly at him "wow, how did you make your fingers vibrate like that?"

Boomer peaks at her and gives her a small smile "my vibration powers, I can control how powerful and how weak I want it to be, I use the sounds and vibrations around me to do whatever I want". Boomer turns on his back and pulls bubbles to him against his chest.

Bubbles snuggles against him and smiles "cool power". The two lay there together in total bliss.

[The next morning]

The next morning blossom decides to ring boomers door bell instead of just showing up at his window. She had a feeling that she was intruding last night on her sisters private time and didn't want to annoy her any further by walking in on them in bed or something. Boomer opens the door and blossom is bombarded with the brightest smile she had ever seen. She blinks at him for a moment and grins "so I take it last night was good?"

Boomer lets her in "GOOD MORNING BLOSSOM" he buttons his shirt and gives her a cheerful hug lifting her off the floor a little "how is my favorite sister in law doing this beautiful sunny morning?"

Blossom chuckles "not as good as you I bet".

He chuckles and puts her down, then walks over to his desk to clean the paper off. Blossom notices his movements are very calm and smooth as opposed to how fidgety he was yesterday. No wonder some people say sex is the best medicine. Boomer packs some paperwork into his desk neatly "I'm just putting some stuff away, and then we can go". Once he finishes packing away his paperwork he then turns to her "ok let's go". They both walk up to the open window and zoom off to find brick.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a while of flying Boomer and Blossom fly towards where Iowa is. Blossom looks ahead of her at boomers back "are we there yet?"

"No" boomer says

"Are we there yet?" blossom says again

"No" boomer says again, getting annoyed.

She stays quiet for a while then says again "are we there yet?"

"I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE GET THERE OK?" Boomer yells back at her. He then looks down and stops suddenly "oh wait". Blossom collides with his back and stares over his shoulder at the small town below "we're here".

The two fly down and land behind the alley of an abandoned factory. Blossom walks towards the street confused, the town looks so quiet and peaceful, a little like Townsville but smaller "here? Are you sure boomer?"

Boomer nods "yeah I can sense him here, he's very close". He walks out onto the sidewalk where bystanders are walking by. Blossom follows him as he crosses the street and walks over to the building a block away from where they landed "he's in here". The name on the front door said "sunny side medical"

Blossom stood there and looked at the door "he's in here". She didn't mean to repeat what boomer said but the words just came out.

Boomer looks over at her determined confident face and was amazed by it "you're really going through with this aren't you?"

"Absolutely" she says gripping the doorknob. She then turns to him "thank you, go back to bubbles, I'll take it from here".

Boomer looks at her for a moment then backs away from her still unsure "I think I'll stay till you're done. I'll hang around for a while, just in case".

Blossom nods "ok". She stays there until he was out of sight. Then she opens the door and walks in. the area was clean, professional looking, there was a receptionist at the front desk filing her nails and an office down the hall. Blossom goes over to the desk and smiles at the woman who smiles back "hello, good afternoon, my name is Blossom Utonium; I'm here to see Dr Tyme".

The woman nods "well he's in the middle of seeing a patient right now, but just go down the hall and wait in his waiting room; he will be right with you".

Blossom thanks her and walks down the hall. She makes it half way, but then she stops. She hears someone giggling, a female voice was heard giggling and talking to someone. Blossom frowns and speeds up her pace down the rest of the hall and into the waiting room. She looks around for a bit seeing how the room looked. It was cozy, like a living room from a suburban home, to her left was a kitchen area but to her right was Bricks direct examination room. She hears the giggling again coming from the examination room, then she hears moaning and the female voice saying "oh Justin". Her target was so obviously preoccupied; she marches over to the door and opens it. The first person she sees is Brick, who turns his head to her as she walks into the room and slams the door behind her. He has a "deer in headlights" look on his face and his hand up his patient's skirt. The patient shouts a little and jumps off the examination bed as blossom and brick lock eyes with one another. They totally ignore the patient as she curses and grabs her panties off a nearby chair.

The female patient puts on her panties as she glares at blossom "who the fuck are you?" When blossom doesn't answer her, she gets in blossoms face "GET OUT YOU SKANK; I SAW HIM FIRST". In a blink of an eye blossom grabs the patients arm and open the door. Then she flings the other woman out the door and slams it behind her. She doesn't care when she hears the woman's body bounce off the floor and hit a wall on the other side of the room.

Brick looks at her calmly and leans against the bed "you seem upset".

Blossom glares at him "we need to talk".

Brick stares at blossom then at the door "fine, but I need to check on Stacy first before I end up with a lawsuit on my hands". He goes over to the door and opens it "meet me in the kitchen". He walks out of the door and blossom follows him "Stacy?"

Stacy had managed to sit up on the floor and leans against a nearby couch "Justin darling, did you see what that freak did to me?" She clams up seeing blossom coming her way, she then flinches and shrinks away from her "what are you?"

Blossom steps in front of her and bends down on one knee to look at her eye to eye "I'm sorry for what I did; I'm not the type of person to just throw my strength around on innocent bystanders. but it's really not nice to call someone you don't even know a skank. Maybe you should consider the other persons feelings before you run around calling people harsh names. Remember sometimes words can hurt a lot more then actions". She then gets up ignoring the look of fear in the other woman's eyes. She straightens her clothes and hair before walking out into the kitchen.

Brick tries his hardest not to laugh "don't you just love a good PSA moment?"

Stacy glances at Brick and gives him a hurt look as if she were heart broken "you think this is funny?"

Brick looks back at her coldly "I think it's fucking hilarious".

Stacy's eyes tear up and she slaps him in the face. She then glares at him "you're a real asshole Justin". She then storms out of the door.

Brick sighs and closes the door behind her "so I've heard". He walks into the kitchen and finds blossom sitting at the table in a chair staring at the other chair at the other side of the table. He circles around the table to get to the kitchen counter regarding her with a look of pure amusement "well, well, well, looks like little miss perfect has a mean streak"

Blossom rolls her eyes "don't act so impressed. It's not something to be proud of". She leans over and rests her arms on the table "I didn't come here to break up your relationship".

Brick puts a pot of coffee on to brew "oh she's not my girlfriend".

Blossom shook her head and sighed "why am I not surprised?"

Brick chuckles and opens the cupboard bringing down 2 coffee mugs "would you like some coffee?"

Blossom sits back in her chair and gives him a suspicious look "laced with what?"

Brick goes over to the fridge and takes out the creamer "hmmmm…. It says hazelnut and caramel".

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean" blossom gets agitated.

Brick calmly pours the creamer into each mug of coffee "I wasn't expecting you to show up here, so I had no time to prepare any kind of poison". He places both mugs on the table.

"How comforting" blossom says blandly as she takes her mug. She looks at it for a while then at brick who takes a sip from his coffee and smiles at her. She takes a drink from her coffee and grins a little "you like sweet things".

Brick shamelessly looks at her boobs then at her face "I most certainly do".

Blossom looks back at him and puts her mug down "brick I….."

Brick gets up suddenly "oh wait". He goes over to the cupboards again and pulls out a pack of Oreo cookies, he then sits back at the table and opens them up "I like these, their the double stuffed kind". He takes one out "want any?"

"No I don't" blossom gives him a confused look "Brick why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me".

Brick opens an Oreo cookie and licks the cream "well I'm not going to start charging out at you with a heat ray in broad daylight, in a town where no one has ever seen a super powered being fly before much less their family doctor. That would be a pretty dumb ass move on my part". He finishes the cream off the cookie and bites into it "besides I only hated what you and your sisters stood for, you know peace, love, and all things pink and disgustingly sweet and pure. I hated it because they were all things I couldn't give two shits about. Plus I hated when you killed mojo because it forced me to feel things I just didn't want to feel".

"I didn't think you had feelings" blossom stares at her coffee cup

"Of course we do" Brick frowns at her "anger, hatred, loathing, boredom, regardless of how negative they are, their still feelings". He pops the rest of the Oreo into his mouth and scowls a little at her "get serious; you off someone's dad and you think the child won't be affected by it?"

Blossom grips the mug a little suddenly getting depressed "I meant what I said before, it really was an accident".

"I heard you the first time" Brick fishes the bag for another cookie, he then looks over at her and gets even more annoyed, there was something about the sad regretful look on her face that made him want to punch it in. He represses the urge and gives her a smirk "getting back to the subject of whether I hate you as a person, that's still up in the air, it's hard to hate a fine ass chick with a tight vage like yours".

Blossom instantly forgets her guilty moment and glares at him "perverted jackass".

Brick laughs and pushes the pack of Oreos towards her "just take one, you know you wanna".

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN COOKIES" Blossom slams her fists on the table "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm here?"

"I could take a really good guess" Brick bites down on another cookie; clearly unaffected by her outburst.

Blossom calms herself down a bit and looks at him seriously "what you did to me was thee most fucked up thing you could ever do to a person".

Brick finishes his cookie and sips some more of his coffee; he then stares at the cup for a while blankly. He then looks up at her equally serious "I know".

Blossom continues to address him seriously "you just can't help yourself from doing bad things to those around you. Can you?"

Brick looks at her a little apologetically "no I can't"

Blossom nods blankly "and there's a 90% chance that you're never going to change. Huh?"

Brick shakes his head sadly "no I'm sorry but change is impossible for me at this point in my life".

"I'm not so sure" blossom finishes her coffee "even though you were just pretending to be Justin Tyme, there are just some things that you can't fake. Like the look on your face when you lost your first patient and the smile you would give me sometimes when we went on our dates". She idly plays with the handle of the coffee cup while she talks "you thought I wasn't paying attention but I was watching you the entire time". She looks up at him and their eyes connect, he stares at her a little in shock and blushes a little, she stares at him tenderly "there's so many things about you that I've learned. Like when you put your mind to something you never give up until you complete it, you hate carrots but you love putting them in smoothies and mixing them with fruits, you like children especially trouble making kids because they remind you of yourself as a kid. At night, you like to sleep on your belly and you have a habit of chewing on your pillowcase, you also purr like a sleeping little kitty cat whenever I run my hands through your hair. It's actually one of the most adorable things I've ever seen".

Bricks whole face turns red and he angrily yells at her "ENOUGH ALREADY, I GET IT. You know everything about me just don't tell anyone else understand". Blossom chuckles which only serve to embarrass brick even more "I MEAN IT, IF THAT GETS OUT YOUR DEAD".

Blossom smiles at him; unfazed by his outburst "I believe you can change Brick but not if I force you. So I won't bother. Besides that's not my main purpose for being here".

"Then what is?" Brick asks calming down.

Blossom stares at him serious again and waits until he is fully calm. She then reveals her intentions "I came to challenge you to a duel".

Brick stares at her for a while, and then bursts into laughter "are you kidding? So what are we going to do; walk 20 paces from each other and shoot?"

Blossom doesn't smile "something like that, but I'm afraid this won't be as civilized. This feud between us has been going on since we were 5 yrs old. It's time we end it once and for all".

Brick grins at her "I don't have a problem with that, but my question is what's in it for me?"

Blossom looks at him for a moment, she knew he didn't care about whether they stayed enemies or not. She was prepared for this "well what do you want? Name your prize".

"Interesting" Brick leans back in his chair "so I get anything I want?"

Blossom nods "you name it, it's yours".

"Hmmm" Brick rubs his chin in thought. He then looks straight at her with an evil smirk "ok, if I win this duel, you will quit your job, remove all of your clothing and walk around my apartment as my brand new sex slave". He leans forward and stares at her like the big bad wolf "you will obey my every command without question. If I want sex I will take you anytime and anywhere. If I feel like beating you, torturing you, raping you, you will have no other choice but to endure it and when I'm done with you and have had my fill I will kill you". Satisfied brick leans back in his chair "still want to duel with me?"

Blossom could feel the fear rise up in her body. Spending the rest of her life as bricks sex slave? She holds herself for a moment willing herself not to call the whole thing off, she can't run, if she wanted this fight to happen she had to comply "Alright, if you win the duel I will become your sex slave. But I want something out of this too".

Brick nods "and what could you possibly want". He smirks at her and addresses her sarcastically "let me guess, you're going to want me to turn over a new leaf and be the good little boy you always thought I was deep down inside". He chuckles at the thought "if that's the case you have a better chance of seeing world peace then me being a good guy".

Blossom frowns "am I really that predictable?"

"Yep" brick says "I can smell your whole goody two shoes act from a mile away. And it's making me gag".

Blossom blinks at him then looks at her empty coffee mug, she chances a glance at him then looks back down and blushes. Brick really did grow to be a gorgeous guy; in fact all of the rowdy ruffs have grown to be extremely handsome and accomplished young men. Along with that thought came another thought, a memory in fact floated into her mind. It was of the first time she saw brick without his shirt, it was her first glimpse of his perfect body, at this moment she would like it even more if he took off his brown contact lenses. Looking at him right now as he is with those fake brown eyes, it simply reminded her of the fake illusion she loved before. Justin Tyme was a nice fantasy while it lasted but Brick was real and so was her love for him.

Blossom finally decides to say what she wanted and hope that she can keep herself from blushing like a school girl, "if I win this duel you have to marry me". They both stare t each other for a while in the utter silence of the quiet room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Authors note: in the next couple of chapters you guys are going to see bits and pieces of the boy's lives. So I plan to answer all the questions that were left open earlier on in the story. Enjoy.

Blossom and brick look at each other for a while in the quiet of the room. Brick had a look of shock and confusion on his face; it appears that this request has ruined his calm and playful mood. Brick stares at her before speaking "I'm sorry I thought I heard you say something about marriage".

Blossom couldn't help it she started blushing and looks away "no you heard right. If I win the duel I want you to marry me".

Brick chuckles a little "you're trying to psych me out before our duel aren't you?"

Blossom shakes her head "no I'm not".

Brick stops chuckling and gets a bit serious "so let me get this straight, I pretended to love you under a made up identity, take your virginity, drug you and drag you to the lair of your former nemesis and tried to kill you…..and you want to marry me?"

"I know" blossom doesn't look at him "it sounds crazy and stupid and insane but I can't help how I feel about you". She holds herself and sighs "no ones ever made me feel the way you do, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you at all lately. I've tried so hard to hate you Brick for what you've done but I can't, I'm just really angry at you. So I've decided to extinguish my anger by kicking your ass, then I can properly forgive you and we can be together".

Brick frowned deeply "is that how it is? You're going to trap me with marriage then make me your slave? Well that's not happening; I'm no ones slave".

"I didn't say you were going to be my slave" Blossom says before grinning at him "but I do have a few conditions that you must adhere to". She gazed at his chest through the thin shirt he was wearing and blushed allowing her mind to go off into her own sexual fantasies "I would like you to get down on one knee and propose to me properly without a shirt on. On our honeymoon I want to be on top, I want to spend the entire night enjoying your body, then in the morning we snuggle close to one another". She pauses and starts to fan herself "it's a little warm in here, may I have some water?"

Brick looks at her stunned; he gets up numbly and goes over to the sink to get her water. He felt like he was losing control of the moment as he walks over to her. He was shocked even more when he realized she was staring at his ass when he had his back turned, when he faced her again her eyes were plastered to his crotch "wow you're just full of surprises; are you?"

Blossom blushes and turns her head a bit as he gives her the water "sorry".

"Whatever" Brick shrugged "people never believe me when I say women are just as perverted as men".

"I'm not trying to be perverted" blossom says casting her gaze downward a bit ashamed.

Brick grins at her and leans forward "it's ok, we're all adults here". He then leans back and slowly unbuttons his shirt for her "if this is really what you're after, all you have to do is ask". Blossoms face grows hot and her whole face turns red, Brick smiles wickedly "I bet you finger yourself fantasizing about all the nasty hot dirty things I can do to you".

"SHUT UP" blossom was breathing hard, her heart was beating a mile away "and I don't just want sex, I'll have all of you or nothing".

Brick frowns and scowls a little at her "you sure you want to marry me? I can be very violent when I want to be".

Blossoms mood suddenly darkens "so can I. Don't even think you can try any of that domestic violence nonsense on me. I refuse to get smack around by you".

Brick grins darkly at her "oh but I thought you loved me, so why wouldn't you let me hit you?"

Blossom expression doesn't change "only an idiot would believe that hurting someone means you love them and I'm not that idiot. I love you but I love myself even more".

Bricks looks at her for a while "what if I cheat on you?"

"then I'll kill you" blossom says in a dark tone "then myself, this way we can always be together" she smiles at the look of worry on his face "yes brick, that's just how serious I am. It's your fault for making me see just how wonderful you can be. It's time you take responsibility for your actions".

Brick frowns completely "you know what psycho bitch? You can get out of my office. This duel thing is stupid anyway?"

Blossom sighs "I guess you're right this is stupid". She gets up "I mean after all, this would be a completely one sided battle". She doesn't even look at his face to know she was getting to him "I'm a power puff girl; power puff girls never lose, especially to three clearly weak imitations of us". She walks to the door and opens it "I guess we have to just face facts that no matter how big you've gotten, how muscular you are or how pretty you've gotten, you'll never change the fact that you're nothing but a rowdy ruff boy. So in that aspect you losers will never be better then us girls".

Suddenly she felt the door being pushed closed by Bricks hand which stays on the door. From the other side of her head she could see his other hand also on the door. She could feel the anger closing in on her as brick leans in close to her ear and speaks in a low dangerous voice "you know, I should snap your fucking neck in two right now, but we both know how compromising that would be for me. So I'll just have to kick your ass at our duel, now get the fuck out of my office".

Blossom turns to face him fully "we duel in 3 days, just meet me at Townsville hall at 8 pm".

"Whatever just get out" He grabs her arm and opens the door practically flinging her out. She flinches a little as he slams the door behind her, but she then smiles having accomplished what she set out to do.

Blossom walks away satisfied and walks out the door to outside, there she sees boomer waiting for her leaning against a light post "awww you were here all this time?"

Boomer grins at her and walks toward her "everything ok?"

Blossom walks a little past him smiling "yep, I'm starving let find a diner".

"Seriously?" boomer feels her arm wrapped around his.

Blossom gives him a charming smile "come on big brother, I have you for the entire day before I have to give you back to bubbles. So let's enjoy ourselves".

Boomer blushes as she drags him along to the diner 3 blocks away "wish you could stop calling me that".Blossom chuckles and drags him to the diner, where they seated themselves. They ate and connected with one another for the first time since the incident. They then head home.

[The next morning in blossoms Manhattan lab]

It was official; she was having a duel in 2 days. There was so much she had to do. Blossom started building some gadgets in her spare time at work, she looks down at her work desk and notices some blue prints, it was titled antidote x Powerball and steel chain. She laughs at the comedic irony of the two objects. She thought about making it and using it on brick but then she reconsiders and rolled up the blue print putting it away. She felt that coming at him with a literal ball and chain would be a bit over the top even for this battle. Beside the point is to get him to realize his feelings for her not to actually trap him. She decided there was no point in using weapons, so she will fight him with her bare hands and her powers. So she decides to work on a present for Brick when they go on their honeymoon.

When she was done she left the hospital to go join her sisters for Sunday dinner at the Utonium house. Both her and buttercup promised bubbles that they would all get together every Sunday like the old days. She cleans up and heads out the door to go to her childhood home.

[The Utonium house]

Bubbles and boomer land in front of the Utonium house where they can see Buttercup waiting for them at the front door. Bubbles smiles as blossom lands right after them but addresses boomer again "thanks for escorting me home. Are you sure you wouldn't want to join us?"

Boomer chanced a glance at Buttercup then frowns "oh I don't think that's such a good idea…." He suddenly turns his head to see blossom hug him from behind "can I help you?"

Blossom smiles ignoring his shocked expression "we won't take no for an answer".

Bubbles giggles and pulls his arm "come on".

Boomer can see the deep hate filled frown on Buttercups face as he was being pulled inside "um…I….I wouldn't want to intrude".

The professor shows up at the front door opening it wide for them "nonsense you're always welcomed here boomer". Buttercup watched in shocked and confused as her two sisters happily force boomer inside.

Blossom chuckles "come on boomer sit next to me"

"No he's sitting next to me" bubbles protests

"He's always with you. Let me have a turn" blossom says.

"He's my boyfriend, you don't get a turn" Bubbles says.

Buttercup was dumbfounded as she watches her 2 sisters playfully fight over boomer. She then looks at the professor who seems to be trying not to laugh; Buttercup can't hold back anymore "am I in the twilight zone? Or something? Or are they play fighting over a stinking rowdy ruff boy?" Her confusion quickly turned to annoyance "when the hell did he become so damn popular here?"

The professor quirk an eyebrow at her "since the day he saved you and your sisters from being destroyed". Buttercup was about to say something but instead kept quiet and frowned at the floor. Utonium continues "think of it this way, he fought against his brothers to help us. They were probably the only family he had left besides his mother and they will most likely see him as a traitor. I say for that reason alone he should be welcomed into this family".

Buttercup snaps a little "are you serious? We both know he doesn't really have a mother and there's no way in hell that I'm going to accept him as family".

"Buttercup calm down" The professor said sternly "he's a different person now. Honey I know you and blossom have been hurt, but if blossom can learn to let go then why not you?"

Buttercup starts to get really upset; her eyes water as she speaks "because I know where this is going, butch and brick pretending to be average normal nice guys for 6 fucking months. 6 MONTHS; how do we know boomer isn't doing the same?" She turns from him and closes her eyes shut willing the tears to stop coming "don't underestimate him; I wouldn't be surprised if he was playing all of you". She floats up trying to avoid the professors comforting hand "just leave me alone for a while" she fly's away leaving the professor to stare after her with a worried look on his face.

[10 minutes later]

Buttercup returns to the Utonium home feeling slightly guilty and saddened that she missed half of the dinner. She walks into the home and heads for the dining room. To her surprise everyone was still there, the food was untouched and everyone looks over at her "what's going on? I thought you guys would've eaten already".

Blossom makes a face at her "well we were going to but boomer suggested we wait for you".

Buttercup looks over at boomer "he what?"

Boomer grins at her "a family should always eat together".

Buttercup gives him a critical look "are you for real?"

"Buttercup have a seat sweetie" the professor dishes out the food to everyone.

Buttercup sits opposite boomer at the table. The professor sat at the head and bubbles and blossom sat on either side of boomer gossiping away. Buttercup keeps a watchful eye on him looking for any signs of wickedness as he jokes and laughs with everyone at the table. She watches him throughout the entire dinner as he conversed calmly and actively with the professor and her sisters. After dinner came desert and coffee. At this point buttercup felt as if she was going to lose it. Waiting for him to try something was becoming very strenuous. Blossom asked him about his new novel and he excitedly explained it to her while bubbles refreshes his cup of coffee.

Buttercup could not hold it in any longer, she had to know, she just had to. She slams her hands on the table and everyone looks at her a bit surprised by her actions. She ignores them and glares at boomer "what is your deal boomer?"

Blossom looks at her agitated "what is your problem buttercup?"

Buttercup keeps her eyes on boomer who simply looks back at her genuinely concerned "when he was a rowdy ruff boy, he was dumb as bricks; he was in fact the dumbest one in the group. He along with his brothers tried to gross us out throwing their scabs at us and spitting snot into each others mouths in a sick game of catch".

Boomer cringes a little "ugh I forgot about that". He sips his coffee to get that memory out of his mind.

Buttercup ignores him and continues "now all of a sudden he's educated, has good manners, is a novelist, and is all worldly and wise and shit. Don't any of you find that weird?"

Bubbles grips boomers hand comfortingly "he grew up buttercup. People do change when they become adults".

"And luckily for all of us" Boomer adds "I no longer have the desire to play snot catch with my brothers". Everyone chuckles a little except buttercup.

"You see this is what I mean" buttercup says "you can't be boomer. I'm 25 years old and I've always been this way since I was a kid, even if my appearance has changed; my family can recognize me from a mile away because my attitude and personality are still the same. Bubbles you're still sweet and kind and friendly despite the fact that you look like bombshell Barbie now…"

"Hey" bubbles say outraged.

"And blossom" buttercup continues "your self esteem has gone to shit throughout the years, but you're still a little miss perfect, A know it all who **still** annoys the piss out of me".

"Hey easy" blossom frowns at her "I told you I'm working on that".

Buttercup ignores her and looks at boomers face dangerously "and you still want people to believe that you've totally changed. So what's your story?"

Bubbles defends him "leave him alone buttercup".

Buttercup grins at him "what's the matter big man? You're going to let your girl fight all of your battles for you? Or are you going to finally grow a pair and man up?"

The professor frowns at her "Buttercup that's enough".

Boomer shakes his head "it's ok". He looks back at buttercup "I understand that you want to know whether I'm genuine or not, so I won't mind sharing my experiences with all of you".

Buttercup eases herself back in her seat but still sits there glaring at him "well?"

Boomer grins and nods a little "well I guess I should start from the beginning when I lost my powers".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Boomer smiles at everyone at the table before starting his story "when I lost my powers I was flying over Idaho. It was one of the scariest experiences of my life".

[Flashback begins]

5 year old boomer is flying through the air, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get out and as far away from Townsville as possible. Suddenly he could feel himself getting a bit heavy, he was starting to slow down. He tries to zoom out in mid air but realizes he can't "what the hell?" He suddenly finds himself plummeting to the earth, it felt like someone dropping a 2 ton anvil on his back. He couldn't focus anymore, couldn't see where he was going and his mind goes blank as he summons to darkness.

Mean while way down below him, Elizabeth, a 26 year old child welfare case worker, is stepping out of the building she works in and walks across the street to her car. She opens the door and goes over to the passenger's side to retrieve some files. There were a few things on her mind that night, the first was the case she was working on, and she wondered how fast she could finish it. It was the case of an abused little girl that she wanted to save as soon as possible. The second thing she thought about was her visit to Barbados in the coming month; she was going to be visiting family there. The third thing was the fact that she just discovered that she forgot her keys in her office…..again. She sighs in frustration and closes the car door; she then walks away from the car to head back to the office. Suddenly a huge crashing noise is heard behind her. Elizabeth ducks a little; the loud noise made it feel like a bomb was exploding, she turns around and her car is a complete wreck, it was as if someone had dropped a gigantic boulder on top of the hood of her car.

"MY CAR!" Elizabeth yells out in sheer panic. She walks slowly towards it and holds her head in distress "how the hell am I going to get home? I don't believe this….." she drifts off a bit realizing just what was on top of her car. She gets a closer look and realizes in sheer horror that it was a small blond boy lying unconscious on the now crushed in hood of her car. Her hands numbly drift to her mouth as she looks at him, not truly believing what she was seeing. She slowly approaches him wondering if he was dead, if he was it would be important for her not to tamper with the body. The boy on her wrecked car coughs and starts wheezing, Elizabeth gasps and takes out her cell phone. She calls an ambulance then runs over to him and lifts him up a little. She holds him in her arms and pats his face "hey come on stay with me, you're going to be ok, just hold on a little longer".

[Flashback ends]

Boomer grins as he remembers what happened afterwards "when I woke up I was in a hospital bed and Elizabeth was right beside me sitting in a chair sleeping. At first I had no idea who she was, I didn't even notice she was sitting there. I remember wanting to leave her there and get back in the air, I didn't want her to wake up and hold me there to get arrested or something, or send me back".

[Flashback begin]

5 year old boomer tries to take the IV needle out of his arm and takes off the breathing tube. He realizes that his right arm is in a cast and there are bandages on his head. When he tries to stand on the bed he flinches as pain erupts from his rib cage. He looks to his side and sees a black woman sitting in a chair sleeping soundly. He keeps quiet and slowly opens the window next to his bed; if she wakes up she might call the authorities and have him sent back, so he better make a break for it. He opens the window wide and drags himself to the window sill. In that moment Elizabeth begins to stir in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes. She was greeted to the sight of a little blond 5 year old boy standing on the window sill's edge looking up at the sky. She immediately gets out of her chair and dashes up behind the boy grabbing him from behind just as he jumped out of the window.

Elizabeth holds on to boomer as half of her body hangs out the window "BOY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?" She pulls him back in the room and holds him as he struggles against her "s...stop fidgeting calm down". She holds him down on the bed, trying hard not to touch his broken arm and ribs "look honey, I don't know what is going on with you, but it can't possibly be worth killing yourself over twice in one day".

Boomer looks over at her confused for a moment. _"Who the hell said anything about killing my self"_ he thinks to himself as he struggles a little against her _"dammit why can't I fight her off?" _ He finally gets frustrated and shouts at her "LET ME GO YOU COW".

"COW?" Elizabeth says outraged "how dare you? You little brat".

"Um…Elizabeth?" Jennifer the nurse and her best friend walks in the room followed by a nurses aid "it doesn't look right seeing you call an injured kid a brat".

"Well he called me a cow" Elizabeth says giving her a sour look "so it's either I call him a brat or put a lashing on his behind. Which would you prefer?"

Jennifer chuckles "can I speak to you for a moment?"

Elizabeth sighs and walks towards the door, she then looks at the nurses aid and gives her a warning look "watch him and please close the window". She eyes boomer who doesn't even look her way and stares out the window.

Jennifer pulls her out of the room, looking over at her a bit taken back "What was that about?"

"My god Jen" Elizabeth leans against the wall "this boy is suicidal, first I find him crashed onto the hood of my car; second he tries to jump out of the window".

"Suicidal?" Jennifer looks at her distress "at his age? He looks no more then 5".

"I don't know but" Elizabeth says while sneaking a peak at boomer who is currently trying to avoid being coddled and petted by the nurse aid "it looks like he's my problem now, I'm taking him home".

"What about his real parents?" Jennifer says concerned "you can't just adopt him right off the bat. What's his name? His background? Where is he from? How did he end up on top of your car? Little boys don't just fall from the sky".

"All of the details will come to me in due time" Elizabeth says "but in the mean time he is a child who needs a home". She then bites her bottom lip a little "I also have a favor to ask you, In case it turns out that he has no parents, could you possibly do his medical records?"

Jennifer quirks an eyebrow at her "is there a particular reason why you think we would have to do that?"

"Just a hunch" Elizabeth says then looks over at Jennifer "just trust me".

"Ok, I'll see what I can do" Jennifer says.

"Thanks" Elizabeth then goes back into the room and sees the nurse's aid has managed to pull boomer into her lap and hugs him gently while caressing his hair with her hand.

The nurse's aid looks up at Elizabeth and smiles "he doesn't seem used to being snuggled, but I can't help myself, this hair, these eyes and these cheeks are just begging for my attention".

Elizabeth laughs at the uncomfortable look on boomers face as he squirms and fidgets in her arms "I know what you mean, but lets control ourselves, he's a child not a puppy".

The nurses aid laughs and let's go of him "you're right, let me get out of here before I take him home". She pinches his cheek one more time and kisses his forehead "later cutie". She then walks out and closes the door behind her.

Elizabeth looks over at boomer and giggles watching him use his blanket to vigorously wipe his forehead "sweetie with a face like that, you're going to get a lot of cheek pinches and huggies. So you better get used to it". Elizabeth smiles at him for a while "now that I've taken a better look at you, you remind me of something I saw in the papers" boomer looks up at her for a moment "apparently three wicked little boys have disappeared from Townsville".

Boomer's eyes widen "three?" He was under the impression that he was the only one that went missing.

Elizabeth nods "do you know anything about?"

"No" boomer says quickly

Elizabeth looks at him for a while; she knew he wasn't going to tell the truth. She smiles at him and pets his head a bit watching him flinch a little away from her, he had never seen such a child before. She could only imagine what his life must be like as a hated super villain. That's no way for a kid could live, with that thought she made up her mind "here's what's going to happen. You obviously don't have anywhere else to live, so you can live with me. But before we decide on the next step, I need to know what your name is".

Boomer looks at her for a bit, and then looks out the window, it was pretty clear to him that he won't be able to go anywhere. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't fly, why he lost his powers and why is every damn female so attracted to his face. He answers her finally after much consideration "its boomer".

"Boomer? Sounds familiar" Elizabeth thinks to herself "Are you sure I didn't see you in the papers, um…Townsville? Is it?"

"No" boomer says, "never been there"

"Ah right" Elizabeth decides to let the subject go "I'm Elizabeth; I'll be your guardian for now. Is there anything you would like to know from me before we continue?"

Boomer frowns and holds his face "I don't like it when people pinch my cheeks, it hurts and it annoys me".

Elizabeth looks at him for a bit then chuckles, this boy was 5 going on to 25 and even she couldn't help but admit how cute he was. She holds out her hand to him "deal, I promise no more cheek pinching". He looks at her hand for a while, then takes it in a hand shake.

[Flashback end]

Boomer looks at everyone, they all looked entrance with his story "and that's how I met Elizabeth del tora, after a while of having me live with her, she finally adopted me and got her friends to drum up some medical records and legal documents for me under the assumed name of James del Tora. I think in a way she always knew who I was and she knew I was powerless and helpless. So it was that need for each other that brought us closer together as a mother and child".

Blossom looks at him amazed "so basically she changed your name and history to give you a fresh start in life".

"Yeah" Boomer says grinning "I guess so". He then continues "She wanted to make sure that I was protected just in case anyone pry's into my personal life. In any case from that moment on I was no longer boomer the rowdy ruff boy, I was James Del Tora; an average kid from Idaho". He then smirks at Buttercup for a moment "and for your information I wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. Like any parentless child, I simply lacked the education and guidance needed to function in normal society. My mother knew this and took me under her wing, she started home schooling me at first and I pretty much soaked up everything like a sponge".

Bubbles chimes "wow, so you were home schooled".

"Yep, up until I was 10 years old" boomer finishes his coffee and places the cup back on the table "my mom taught me how to read, write, play the piano, how to be polite and courteous. I basically retained all of the values, mannerisms and etiquette from everyone and everything around me. Then I went to public school all the way to college where I not only attended Idaho state university but I also published my first novel. My mom supported my writing talent from the very beginning financially and emotionally, she helped me find a good publisher, saved and managed my money. She was just there every step of the way all up until I graduated from college and was able to pay my own way. By that time I was able to save up enough money for my own apartment in Miami closer to the publishing company and when my career took off she became my manager".

Bubbles asks a question "when did you start writing?"

"When I learned how to write, at first to get my mind off of not having powers" Boomer said

The professor grins "I bet you really missed having your powers".

"Not really" Boomer says "after a while you begin to forget you even had powers". He gets up and collects every ones desert plates and stacks them up "that's basically my life in a nutshell, thanks to her I got to live a normal happy childhood and I showed my gratitude to her in the form of a Harley Davidson and a retirement home in the Cayman Islands". He takes the plates into the kitchen and puts them in the sink.

Everyone at the table was mesmerized by his story. While he is in the kitchen taking care of the dessert plates bubbles and blossom then turn and glare at buttercup.

Buttercup looks at them back confused "what?" when the glares didn't stop she got agitated "oh come on, I didn't know he had a fucking mom raising him this entire time".

Blossom finishes her coffee "well you could have just asked him in private instead of outing him as a bad guy".

Bubbles chimes in "you're always flying off the handle and judging people. You owe him an apology".

Buttercup gets an attitude "I'm not apologizing for looking out for my sisters". The professor calmly smokes his pipe while his 3 girls quietly argued. When boomer enters the room everyone smiles pretending they weren't talking about him.

Bubbles smiles as boomer sits back down "you never talk about your mother. Why not?"

Boomer shrugs his shoulders a bit "I don't know. I guess the subject never came up". Buttercup suddenly mutters something and gets up from the table, she simply needed some air and she was sick and tired of everyone taking boomers side, so she floats right out of the room.

Later after conversing with every one left at the table boomer bids the Utonium family goodnight. He got a handshake from the professor and a kiss from both blossom and bubbles. When the door closed behind him, boomer walks out a little and floats upward, out of the corner of his eye he notices buttercup and floats down hopping she didn't see him.

Unfortunately she did "I saw you already boomer" she glares at him as he slowly lands on the roof right next to her.

She gives him and warning look and he puts his hands up in surrender "I come in peace".

Buttercup sighs and looks away from him "what do you want?"

"Just um" Boomer stands there looking at her "just wondering why you're up here". When she doesn't respond he tilts his head "sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

Buttercup ignores him and looks at the moon in the sky "why do you care?"

Boomer takes a chance and sits next to buttercup also looking at the moon "I just do. I didn't come here to fight or cause trouble, I genuinely do care about bubbles, In fact I care about all of you girls".

Buttercup grins "is that why you came with blossom to confront brick? What are you? Our guardian angel or something now?"

Boomer chuckles "far from it. Blossom came to me because I could sense the power levels of my brothers and find them just about anywhere. So I was the only one that could help her".

Buttercup looks at him as he looks up at the moon, she soon found herself staring at him. She still had a hard time accepting that this was boomer. Boomer can feel her eyes on him and he kept his eyes on the moon. He kind of knew what she was thinking, by theory if you stare at something long enough it will eventually change. He remembered staring at Elizabeth the same way when they first met. Back then he was waiting for her to change into someone he could understand, he was waiting for her to drop the nice act and reveal her true colors. He remembered the way Elizabeth looked back at him, it was the first time anyone had ever looked at him with such love and understanding. He couldn't break the gaze, he remembered Elizabeth smiled at him and said something that he will never forget.

Boomer finds himself repeating what she said to him a long time ago "you can stare all you want, but like the full moon in the night sky, I will never change". He smiles brightly from the fond memory.

Buttercup instantly blushes at how romantic and deep his voice sounded when he said that. She looks away from him hoping he doesn't see the blush on her face "you've become quite the suave ladies man".

This time it was boomers turn to blush "me? No way. Apparently Brick is the ladies man".

Buttercup frowns "no he's the man whore. You on the other hand have a charming personality and you're down to earth which is actually sexier then your oversexed moron brother".

"Thank you" boomer says smiling.

"But" Buttercup continues while looking fully at him "you my friend are an idiot".

Boomer pouts a little "And here I thought you were actually going to say only nice things".

Buttercup smirks "well you thought wrong". She then gives him a wicked look "you must bang chicks wherever you go. They must gravitate to you". She wanted to test him a little to see what his response would be.

Boomer frowns a bit looking at the ground "yeah I'd be lying if I said I didn't get around. But they all seemed like meaningless encounters. I'm not the type of person that has one night stands or booty calls, it's just not my thing. None of them understand me the way bubbles does. When I look at her, I don't see just how hot she is or what I'll do to her tonight. When I look at her I think about my future with her". Boomer looks up again seeing how entranced buttercup is with their conversation, he then smiles and looks back at the floor blushing "besides, it's embarrassing to say but I still get shy and nervous when a beautiful woman makes a pass at me or shows interest. Bubbles is the only one that thinks it's cute, I think at my age it's kind of pathetic".

"It's not pathetic" buttercup smiles at him tenderly "it's actually adorable".

Boomer keeps looking at the ground blushing "thanks".

Buttercup leans against him without warning and puts her head on his shoulder, ignoring the way his body stiffened from the sudden motion "you truly are an idiot".

"Why do you keep calling me that?" boomer frowns at her.

Buttercup smiles and plays a little with the buttons on his shirt "because if you're not careful you might just charm the wrong person into falling in love with you".

Boomer's whole face turns red "uh….b..Buttercup?"

Buttercup suddenly moves away from him and floats away "ok I'm done with you. You can kick rocks".

Boomer becomes appalled and crosses his arms "well geez, goodnight to you too".

Buttercup laughs and floats further away "see ya ladies man, don't be a stranger". And with that she disappears into the house for the night.

Boomer sighs, he was glad about how that turned out, now there will be no animosity between them "bubbles is going to be thrilled". He fly's away happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: I thought I could dedicate this chapter to bricks back story. It also reveals what happened to him after Mojo's death. Enjoy.

Chapter 24

It was the day of the duel and brick had to work this morning. He went about his daily routine around the office like normal. As if he doesn't have to fight for his bachelor freedom 9 hours from now. He calls in the next patient and frowns a little seeing a mother and her son "Mrs. Cunningham, I believe we have discussed this before, I am not a pediatrician".

The older woman nodded her head "oh I know, this visit is for me, I can't leave him home alone by himself; there's no one to watch him".

Brick nodded and let her in, she sits up on the examination table and conducts the usual breast exam "well I'm not feeling anything, you seem ok here". He then goes over to his desk and notices the son standing by the door, he turns to the boy and smiles "you don't have to stand there. Come sit by my desk and….." he trails off noticing the boy is wearing a red cap. Brick goes into a daze and he is immediately thrusted into a flashback memory.

[Flashback begins]

Brick and butch are standing in HIM'S domain. The weird dimension was engulfed in flames and ashes reflecting the anger of the realms one and only occupant. HIM growls at the 2 remaining rowdy ruffs and wrapped a slithery serpent tail around the both of them lifting them off the ground "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR SUPER VILLIANS. What's the matter? Caaan't destroy the powerpuff girls without your PRECIOUS MONKEY DADDY? I GROW TIRED OF YOUR FAILURES".

Brick struggles against him; he was tired of the constant defeats, tired of feeling remorseful over Mojo's death and tired of being yelled at by this spiritual drag queen. He had enough, he laser eye beams HIM'S tail releasing them and floats there with a very nervous butch floating behind him "oh yeah? Well at least we came close to destroying them. All you do is play stupid mind games that go nowhere. Your stupid ideas and stupid plans never work ACK…." He was cut off when HIM's claw clamped around his neck. Butch watches in horror as HIM slams Brick down onto the floor and holds him there.

"HOW DARE YOU" HIM'S claw squeezes down on bricks little neck.

Brick struggles to breath, then he brings his hands up and to both butch and HIM's amazement, he manages to pry the claw around his neck open just enough to get some air "all that so called power that you have ain't shit. You play games with them because you can't destroy them. So if you wanna see who's pathetic? Look in the mirror".

Butch becomes frightened "brick shut up".

HIM clamps his claws squeezing bricks neck even more, fully intending to pop his little head clear off his body but suddenly butch shoots a laser eye beam at HIM causing him to cry out and let brick go. The two boys start to zoom away when suddenly they both drop to the floor below. They fell to the ground and rubbed their backsides and heads.

HIM looms over them with an evil smirk on his face "sssssilly boys, did you really think it was that easy?" He kicks Brick in the stomach and steps on butch to keep him still "even your pathetic brother boomer won't be able to escape the curse I have just casted upon you. As punishment for you insolence, you boys will get to experience what it's like to be WORTHLESS INSIGNIFICANT NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS".

Brick coughs a little holding his stomach, it was his first true taste of pain, but he'll be damned if he allowed him to see him suffer "why not just kill us?"

HIM kneels over causing butch to scream out as HIM'S heel digs into his belly "because I know that's what you want brick, for me to end it all, to stop this feeling of sadness and despair. I REFUSE TO GRANT YOU ANY PEACE". A thick red cloud of smoke surrounded the two boys "but like you said I do enjoy a good game. So how about this boys; if you can manage to capture all three powerpuff girls, then the curse will be lifted and you boys will have your powers back".

Butch struggles as the smoke cloud engulfs his body and bricks "wait a minute, how are we supposed to do that without powers?"

"Oh my" HIM smirks "you're right, you'll never be able to catch them without super powers. Oooooh however shall you boys survive"? He starts to laugh uncontrollably as the smoke cloud balls up around the 2 boys they both scream as the cloud ball jolts out of HIM's realm and speedily out of Townsville. After gaining a good distance from the city, the cloud ball splits in 2, the ball with butch inside lands in New Orleans, the one with Brick inside lands in California, the brothers would not be reunited for at least 20 years.

[Flashback end]

Brick frowns at the ground as he stares off into space "he just wanted to get rid of us. He knew all along that we wouldn't be able to pull it off".

"Excuse me Dr Tyme, what are you talking about?"

Brick snaps out of it and looks at the boy who has a confused look on his face. Brick smiles down at him "sorry, it's just that I use to have a hat just like that one".

"What happened to it?" the boy looks up at him curiously.

Brick gives him a sad look "I lost it, it was the most important part of me and I lost it".

The boy looks back at him sadly "gosh mister, I'm sorry to hear that". He takes his hat off and looks at it. He then looks back at brick "I'd give you mine but I don't think it will fit. Your head is too big".

Brick looks down at him for a moment then chuckles, he then ruffles the boy's hair "thanks anyway, little man. You can sit at my desk; I have SpongeBob square pants game on the computer".

The boy smiles up at him "cool thanks mister". He runs for the computer to play the game.

Mrs. Cunningham smiles at brick "you certainly have a way with children, Dr Tyme".

Brick smiles back "probably because deep down I still am one".

[10 minutes later]

Brick ends the examination and smiles at Mrs. Cunningham; he bids her and her son goodbye. He then retreats back to the solitude of his office. His next appointment was in 2 hours. So he decided to take a nap on the couch in the waiting room. His mind wanders to the events that proceeded after HIM cursed him.

[Flashback begins]

Bricks lifeless body is lying inside of a dumpster surrounded by garbage. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up, he grunts and looks up at the sky and sees something about to fall on him. He quickly moves out of the way as a big glop of moldy spaghetti and meatballs falls right in front of him. The splatter from it stained his shirt. He grimaces and leans back; he then realizes his hat was missing. He panics and digs through the trash. He spends an hour digging through the trash but to his dismay, no sign of the hat was found. Brick breaths a bit raggedly and sits down in the dumpster, his shirt was wet with garbage water, but he didn't care. Tears started to well up in his eyes, he hadn't cried for a long time, he didn't cry when Mojo died, he didn't when the girls defeated him, he didn't even cry when HIM beat the shit out of him, not one tear was shed. But for some reason losing his hat was the last straw. At first he simply sniffled wiping his nose on his sleeve, then more and more tears were falling down his cheeks, his sniffles soon turned to quiet sobs as he allowed himself to cry out his frustrations and anger at everything that had happened to him so far. He soon fell asleep exhausted and all cried out.

The next day Brick was awakened rudely, feeling his dumpster home being lifted off the floor. It didn't take him long to realize what was happening as he saw the garbage truck nearing his dumpster, he was about to be evicted the hard the way. He quickly jumped from his corner and climbed up the pile of trash bags. Then hopped up to the edge and shimmied out of the dumpster before it was emptied into the truck. He then runs out of the alley and into the crowd of people around him. He wanders around for a while, surveying his surroundings, there were women in bathing suits, men in trunks walking around, tourists were all over the place shopping in little gift shops and boutiques. Brick looks out to his left and sees a beach with people sun tanning and playing volleyball. He runs over to an open gift shop and notices one of the postcards there said "Hollywood". He blinks for a moment, how did he end up in Hollywood? He walks away from the store unnoticed and looks out into the beach, he decides to wash the trash smell off of him and runs out into the beach. He jumps into the water and wades in it for a while; rinsing off his body and hair. He gets out of the water and walks by a sleeping fat guy snoozing away on his back with his son's shirt right next to him; obviously the family is in the water. Brick grabs the shirt and puts it on, before heading to the boardwalk. He then notices a crowd of people on the boardwalk with cameras surrounding a very nervous woman in a business suit. The brunette was fidgeting a bit under the barrage of incriminating questions about her politician husband. Brick becomes curious and walks up underneath the boardwalk to listen in.

A female reporter asked the first question "Mrs. Tyme is it true that your husband was arrested back in 1986 for alcohol and drug possession?"

"I cannot comment on that" Mrs. Tyme says "not until my husband speaks to his attorney".

A male reporter went next "Mrs. Tyme has congressman Tyme finally admitted to raping that teenage girl a year ago?"

The brunette woman becomes appalled "I will not adhere to such wild allegations".

Another reporter speaks "Mrs. Tyme would you care to answer at least one of our questions? Or even offer a comment? These are pretty serious accusations stacked against your husband".

The brunette was getting even more nervous, the woman was clearly grasping at straws here. So Brick decides to offer a helping hand and at the same time help himself to whatever's in her wallet. Brick walks out from under the boardwalk and walks up the stairs behind her; he then touches the back of her leg "SURPRISE MOMMY". The startled woman looks down at him in shock and so do the reporters. Brick then hugs her legs and smiles up at her "did I scare you mommy?"

It took a moment for to get over her shock enough to react "uh…..oh yes darling….you have certainly….surprised me". She yanks him up into her arms and holds him close like a stuffed bear "now I thought I told you not to go wandering off at the beach without my consent".

Brick grits his teeth to keep himself from cursing out after being picked up so abruptly "I'm sorry mommy".

One of the female reporters speaks "Mrs. Tyme, is this little boy your son?"

Mrs. Tyme smiles cuddling Brick "yes, this is my son, uh….Justin".

Brick gives the reporters a smile and puts up one hand "I'm this many years old".

"AWWWWW" All the reporters say collectively, the female reporters there were already falling for him "he's so adorable, look over here honey" Brick smiles in her direction and she takes a picture "sweetie why are your pupils so red?"

Brick has a quick answer for that "My doctor says I suffer from a …..Condition where if I swim in sea water my Pu…..pup….ppup…."

Mrs. Tyme chuckles a little "pupils sweetheart". The reporter's chuckles also as Brick mispronounce a word in the cutest way possible. He was playing these chumps like a harp.

"Right…pup….pills" Bricks says "they turn dark red and my hair turns orange. But when my hair is dry, my hair and eyes turn back to normal".

A male reporter then pushes his way through the female crowd and asks his question "Mrs. Tyme where has Justin been these past 5 years?"

"With his grandparents" Mrs. Tyme was quick with this answer. While she talks, brick smiles and wraps an arm around her neck hugging her close and putting his head on her shoulder, he uses that hand to try and unbuckle the pearl necklace around her neck " we didn't want Justin to be totally exposed to the media. He's so young and people in the media can be so harsh. But we couldn't keep away from him for too long, so we decided to bring him back home".

Another reporter smiles at brick fondly and takes his picture "well he's an absolute doll".

Mrs. Tyme ignores the fact that brick just stole her wallet along with her pearls and slips them into his pants pocket , she forces smiles at the public "oh yes he's a real….angel". She continues her speech "so you see, we have an adorable little boy and a family to look after. That's why all these allegations against my husband are so outrageous. He's a loving husband and a devoted father. All we ask is for people to understand that and leave our family alone".

Brick begins to panic a little, he can't seem to slip out of her arms, and she keeps hoisting him up and holding him close "mommy I want to play in the sand now".

Mrs. Tyme smiles down at him "sorry honey we're going home now". Bricks eyes widen but Mrs. Tyme forces his head onto her shoulder and looks over at the reporters "if you'll excuse us". The reporters separate to let them through, she swiftly walks toward a big black limo and gets in. she waits until the limo drives a block before pushing brick into the seat across from her and the limo continues driving onward.

Brick glares at her for a moment then looks at the door, Mrs. Tyme sneers at him "it's locked so don't even think about it". She then holds out her hand "my wallet and pearl necklace please". Brick tries to pretend to be confused, Mrs. Tyme rolls her eyes "oh come on, I know your hand wasn't in my blouse to cop a feel, HAND IT OVER". Brick gives her a nasty look and pulls the wallet and necklace out of his pocket. Mrs. Tyme snatches her belongings from him and smiles "very impressive little man; that stunt you pulled back there saved my ass and for that I won't have you arrested. How would you like a job instead?" Brick didn't respond to her, he simply stares at her defiantly.

Mrs. Tyme sits back in her seat and grins "let's admit it kid, you need a home and I need someone to make my husband look like an innocent family man. We could help each other".

Brick eyes her suspiciously "I'm listening".

The brunette grins "how about you stay on permanently as our son. Think about it, food, a warm bed, everything you could ever want, servants tending to you night and day and you get to live it up in a huge mansion. You get to have your own room and all the toys and candy your little heart desires. All you have to do is look cute, behave in front of the media and look like the perfect son to the public. How does that sound?"

Brick leaned back against his seat still eyeing her. This had to be the worst couple of days of his life so far. He has no home, his real father was dead and his other creator rejected him, and he would probably never see his brothers ever again. What this woman was offering him was definitely a lot better then the situation he was in right now. For the first time ever, he was forced to think ahead, getting toys and candy were not important to him right now; he needed to think about what will happen in the long run. Finally making up his mind he gives her a determined look "I want an allowance of $500 a week and I want to be put in your husbands will. Anything happens to the old man; we split the money down the middle".

Mrs. Tyme grins "interesting, go on".

Brick continues "If we do this, I'm going to need a clean record so everything on me has to say Justin Tyme".

"Well that's a given, if your true identity is found out; it can compromise my husbands career" leans back also and fishes in her pocket for her cigarettes "deal". She light a cigarette and looks at him "I think I like you, but don't get too comfortable and go calling me your mother".

"That won't be a problem" Brick says flatly, he didn't like the way she looked at him, it was strange, he can't understand what she is thinking "why are you looking at me like that?"

Mrs. Tyme gives him a flirtatious smile "you're a cute kid, come see me when your 18".

"Why?" Brick looks back t her confused

"It's a surprise" Mrs. Tyme chuckles to herself "by the way, I'm Rachael".

"I'm brick" Brick says

"Pleasure doing business with you Brick" Rachael says as they are driven to the mansion.

[Flashback end]

"Dr Tyme? Dr Tyme?"

Adult Brick wakes up from his nap and sees his receptionist at the door "Dr Tyme your 5:00 pm is here".

Brick smiles at her sleepily and slowly gets up "send them in". He gets up and looks at his newest patient in shock "Butch?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Brick leans against his work table while butch sits on the hospital bed opposite him. Brick gives him a strange look "butch what a pleasant surprise".

Butch looks up at him, his creepy silver eyes stare at brick "why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's your name" brick chuckles

Jason gives him a stern look "I keep telling you, my name is Jason". He then gives him a demanding look "I have a rash on my back I need you to take a look at".

Brick quirks an eyebrow "that's why you came to see me? A check up?"

Jason ignores his attitude and looks at all the medical stuff around him "could you still check it out? It might be a serious skin condition".

Brick sighs "fine take off your shirt". Jason takes his shirt off and bricks jaw nearly hits the floor. Jason's body was covered in old welts and scratches; it was as if someone went to town on his back with a box cutter. The cuts looked like they healed quite a bit but must have been deep to leave all of those horrible looking welts. What really caught his eye was the long one which stretches across his back to the front of his chest. There were also cuts all along both of his arms. But what really startled brick were the self inflicted cuts on his wrists "Butch what the fucks been going on with you all these years?"

Jason sighs "their not mine, their butches". He then notices the scalpel on a tray on the table where brick keeps his equipment "I guess I better get him for you". He takes the scalpel and tries to cut his arm but the blade breaks. He looks at it confused, then it comes to him "oh yeah I have super powers now".

Brick takes out an antidote x scalpel out of his desk and gives it to him "try this". He knew this was messed up but a part of him just had to know if his brother was truly crazy or not.

Jason took it and cuts his arm slowly allowing the blood to spill out of the wound. He then holds on to the scalpel and his head drops a little, his hair cascades over his face covering him in a veil of white dyed hair. He sits there and hisses a little from the pain, he then closes his eyes and smiles "that hurts soooo good".

Brick sits on top of his desk Indian style and analyzes his brother "Butch? Butch? It's me brick".

When butch finally raises his head and he looks at brick with dark green eyes "hey brick, can you do that again?"

"You did that to yourself" brick says plainly.

Butch looks at his arm, then at the scalpel in his hand "oh"

Brick tilts his head a bit "how long has this been going on?"

Butch yawns and traces his pants leg with the scalpel "a while", he slices his pants leg revealing the skin underneath.

Brick looks down at the pants leg then at him wondering if butch was going to do what he thought he was going to do "were you doing this around buttercup?"

"Nope" he gave his leg a tiny cut "I barely see her at all, we went out on a couple of dates whenever I was awake but that's about it. Besides when we were together I didn't need to cut, she kept distracting me with that fine ass body of hers". He makes another cut on his leg "after a while thinking about her made me stop cutting". He suddenly stabs himself on the leg and leaves it there watching the blood seep through the jeans "speaking of the green bitch, where is she? I've been asleep for a while, did I miss anything major?"

Brick keeps his eyes trained on Butches eyes to avoid looking at him mutilate himself "remember when we were kids, the promise I made to destroy the powerpuff girls after Mojo's death, you know before we got separated?"

"Yeah?" Butch says

Brick looks at him straight forward "I went through with it, I carried out a plan to destroy them and almost succeeded".

"Almost?" butch says, he was starting to get a bit angry "what the fuck did you do brick?"

Brick glares at him, why were his brothers going soft on these bitches "relax, it didn't work, boomer turned traitor for his girl, so he's on their side completely".

Butch looks at the scalpel in his leg "when the fuck did that happen? Didn't he disappear on us 20 years ago?" He then looks up at brick his eyes widening "wait, he's not fucking all three of them is he?"

Brick rolls his eyes "of course not, it's boomer, bubbles will have definitely fucked him, blossom might if she was lonely or drunk enough and buttercup…" He thinks for a moment "she'll probably fuck him to piss you off".

Butch gives him an emotionless look "you're right, the thought of that does piss me off". He then glares at brick again "give me one good reason why I shouldn't bury this scalpel in the dead center of your fucking skull for trying to kill my girlfriend".

Brick chuckles a little "your girlfriend? Are you fucking serious?"

Butch takes the scalpel out of his leg and rams it back in "I like her… a lot, she's the only chick that makes me not want to take a meat cleaver to my body".

Brick looks at him for a while, then at his hand holding the scalpel, then at the blood on the floor, then back at him. He then gets up off of the desk and to the mini fridge next to the desk. He takes out two bottles of Budweiser and holds one out to butch. He thinks it will be better to not watch his brother bleed to death in front of him "here, keep that hand of yours busy".

Butch looks at the scalpel, then at the beer, it was a tough choice but he was thirsty so he went for the beer "thanks". He pulls the scalpel out and raised his blood soaked hand to grab the bottle "so doc, did you check out the rash on Jason's back?"

Brick takes a drink from his beer; he notices how easy it is for butch to change the subject so randomly. He then renders his diagnosis on his sick brother "well butch there is no rash on your back, but your body does look like it's been thrown in a blender set on high. I'm no psychiatrist but it appears that you are suffering from a split personality disorder due to childhood trauma. Basically whoever fucked your body up, also fucked your mind up as well. This person must have painfully cut and tortured you so much that after a while you began to make up another identity to cope with the pain and escape the reality of what was happening to you. Jason Vargas is the identity. Also my guess for the reason why you're cutting yourself and mutilating your body is to compensate for the person who did this to you in the first place. So now it's not only needed to release your real personality but is also seen by you apparently as a source of comfort. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

Butch was barely paying attention to bricks diagnosis; he takes a drink from his beer. He then looks at the floor "why is there so much blood on the floor?"

Brick gets agitated and answers him sarcastically "gee I wonder if it's from the stab wound in your leg".

Butch looks at his leg confused "who the fuck stabbed me?" brick observes him closely and sees butches eyes return back to the silver color they were before. Butches face then distorts to a look of pure shock and pain "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" He cries out in pain too afraid to hold his leg "SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO ME?"

Brick smiles "hello Jason, glad you're here; you can clean up my floor".

Jason glares at him "you just sat there and watched him do this, YOU ASSHOLE?"

Brick goes to the other side of his desk and pulls out his surgical equipment "just shut up and let me take care of that leg. I have a battle with blossom in a few hours".

Jason looks up confused "what?"

Brick smiles back at him "I have a duel I have to prepare for". He then stops and looks back at him "I need you to do me a favor".

[A few hours later]

Blossom was just getting out of work. She was at a meeting with the other scientists about getting new equipment for the lab. But all she could think about was the duel; she was both nervous and excited at the same time. This was the final show down between a rowdyruff boy and a powerpuff girl; she needed to make this count. She waits for the elevator to arrive, when it does, she gets on. She had the item she needed for when or if she wins safely tucked in her purse. Blossom was coming from the 5th floor, so she had a long way to go. When the doors finally opened on the first floor, she got the shock of her life. Jason was there leaning against the nurses desk flirting with the ladies there.

Nurse jenny chuckles and looks at Jason's teeth "um you totally look like one of those really sexy vampires. Are your fangs real?"

Jason gives her a toothy grin "well their implants so I guess they are now". He closes the gap between them and plants a quick peck on her neck. He then speaks in a sexy deep voice "I can use them on you if you want. Being on the thresholds of pain can spark a truly unbelievably intense feeling of pleasure".

Nurse jenny has suddenly forgotten how to breathe "wow".

"Have you ever been bitten?" Jason smirks.

"No" Jenny says

"Perhaps someday you'll let me?" Jason tenderly runs a finger up and down her neck.

Jenny grins as she began to get horny "how about now?"

Blossom had had enough, she slams her hand against the desk jolting them both out of their stimulating conversation "how about you get back to work Jenny?"

Jenny jumps a little "sorry Professor Utonium".

Blossom glares at Jason "can I have a word with you?"

Jason takes Jenny's hand and kisses it "If you'll excuse me".

Jenny slips a piece of paper in his hand with her number "call me". She then quickly goes back to her station before blossom gets angrier.

Jason suddenly feels himself being yanked roughly by blossom to the emergency exit staircase "bitch watch the jacket, this leather's worth more then you".

Blossom yanks him and slams him hard against a wall "how dare you show your face here. What do you want?"

Jason frowns at her and ignores the slight pain in his back "I've been sent to make sure you don't flake out on him".

Blossom gets even more agitated and pushes away from him "what is this high school? This is a duel not a school yard brawl". She then notices the blood red spot on his leg and grimaces in disgust "oh god, whose blood is that?"

He looks at her darkly "mine".

Blossom couldn't help but allow her anger to ease itself; she was never this close to butch before. For the first time she notices not only how tall he is but how dark and disturbing he looked. She could sense something very wrong with him "um….what happened?"

He avoids her look and stares at the ground "on the job accident".

"Whatever" Blossom walks out of the staircase and Jason follows her until they reach the front door "is he already there?"

Jason nods "yep, come on". He walks out ahead of her and the two fly off to the battle field.

[Townsville square]

The two arrive in Townsville square and blossom looks around. It had been a while since she had last been here. Even when she came for a visit to her father's house she would always go straight there and never to the city, she just never felt the need to. This time though, the city looked empty and silent which made her a bit nervous, she remembered the hustle and bustle of the area and its people "what happened? No one's here".

Jason walks up next to her grinning "your sisters evacuated the city telling everyone there was a big monster coming to attack them". He looks around and smiles "these people are still as dumb as ever".

"I'll say".

Blossom looks in the direction of where the voice came from just in time to see brick land beside her and butch. He was holding a big box and puts it gently on the ground "hello my love".

"Hello my darling" Blossom says smiling.

"And hello my lunch" Butch holds his stomach getting nauseas.

Brick chuckles and opens the big box "I got something for you".

"Really?" Blossom says expectantly.

Brick smiles "yeah", he suddenly pulls out a diamond collar with a thick chain extending from it. To blossom's horror she realized he had gotten her a leash.

Blossom stares at it a bit nervous and addresses him sarcastically "wow brick you really shouldn't have".

Brick presses on one of the diamonds and the whole collar turns to silver antidote x steal. He lets the collar fall from his hands and to the ground putting a huge crack in the pavement below, "when I win, you will be wearing this tonight, and then your life of servitude begins. You know once I learned to turn antidote x liquid into steel, making this was a piece of cake. Sure it took some time on my part and the leash itself cost a lot, but you my dear are worth every penny".

Blossom turned a little pale but kept it together "thank you for the lovely gift". She watches as he puts the leash back in the box and hands it to her. She puts it on the ground to her side and takes out her gift to him. She pulls out a smaller box wrapped in dark red wrapping paper and had a bright red bow on it. She smiles and hands it to him "I got something for you too, but I want you to open it".

"Wow babe" Brick accepts the gift "and you wrapped it in my favorite color too. You're always thinking of me aren't you?"

Blossom beams at him "all the time".

Brick casually unwraps his gift and opens the box. Suddenly his smirk faded as he saw what was inside, it was a pair of handcuffs and a black bowtie "what the fuck is this?"

Blossom walks up to him and reaches into the box, she then pulls out the bowtie "if I win, you will kneel down on one knee, take off your shirt and wear this bowtie so you can propose to me properly. I want to see the body I'll be laying next to for the rest of my life". She then picks up the handcuffs and blushes "um….this is…." She holds them and her face turns beet red, she mentally cursed Brick for introducing her to lust. The thought alone was driving her crazy, she controls her hormones and takes a deep breath, she had practiced this countless times but saying it without blushing was next to impossible. She tries to continue "you will be wearing the handcuffs on our honeymoon night….and every night until our honeymoon is over". She licks her lips and her shy expressions turns into a lusty one "I've already reserved a hotel in Hawaii, I also paid for our honeymoon bed to be steel bolted to the floor because if I'm going to be on top we have to make sure the bed doesn't go through the wall".

Brick looks at her a little surprised "wow, how considerate of you".

Blossom shrugs a little "the tickets to Hawaii, the hotel and the bed cost me a lot of money but you my dear are worth every penny"

Butch burst out in a fit of laughter "dude she's totally out to wreck your shit", he laughs ignoring bricks glare.

Brick grabs the items from blossom and with a blush puts them back in the box and gives it to butch "just hold onto this freak". Butch takes his box from him, then takes blossoms from her and fly's up to the roof of a nearby building to watch the festivities. Brick then looks at blossom "you ready?"

For while the two look at each other, but blossom frowns at him "first take off your contact lens".

Brick looks at her for a moment but then complies "whatever". He takes off his contact lens one after the other and flicks them to the ground.

Blossom stares at him and looks straight at his dark red eyes. It was official, she could now look into the true face of her enemy "now I'm ready", now the battle begins.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note: hey everyone, I just want to let everyone know that I'll be going away on vacation tomorrow and coming back on the 12/28/10. I'll pick things up from here as soon as I get back. I just didn't want leave everyone hanging. So this chapter is going to run a little longer then the previous chapter before it. Also for those of you who haven't gotten it yet, butch has multiple personality disorder, so every now and then he will transition from Butch to Jason as the story moves on. I don't want people to get confused and think that Butch and Jason are two different people. Enjoy the duel between Brick and Blossom.

Chapter 26

In a heartbeat Brick disappears then reappears in front of her, then upper cuts her in the face. She fly's off her feet and falls onto the pavement hard. She lays there for a minute before getting up and standing wobbly. She looks up just in time to see brick bringing his foot down on her. She then blocks it with her arms to keep it from colliding with the top of her head.

Brick smirks down at her "you seem a little rusty, has it really been that long?" he raises his foot again and brings it down again "it's been a while for me too, but then again, I've been taking karate classes since I was 12 so I never truly forgot how to fight". He presses his foot down hoping she would get weak and release his foot.

Blossom struggles to keep his foot from hitting her face and in one swift motion grabs his ankle and swings him around, she then swings him into a brick wall. Without letting go she swings him around again and let's go throwing him hard, straight through the display window of a nearby boutique. She looks at him as he groans on the floor in pain "yes I'll admit it, maybe I'm rusty or maybe I'm just over confident. I always won against you brick and I confident that I will today", despite her outward confidence she really wasn't sure about whether she could actually beat him or not. Things were so much simpler when they were kids, now she was seriously thinking that she should have trained a little more before showing up.

Brick growls and zooms straight at her and rams her in the stomach flinging them to the other side. They both fall over with brick on top, blossoms fast reflexes cause her to instantly use her legs to lift him up and over her head and to the ground. He lands on his back and instantly rolls onto his feet and flings a laser ball at her, she dodges it with a shield. As the 2 redheads fight Jason sits on the rooftop looking down at them and enjoying the show. He suddenly senses something coming up behind him and turns. Buttercup, boomer and bubbles land a good distance behind him.

Buttercup glares at him hatefully "you've got some balls showing your face here".

Jason looks back at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. Then as if a light bulb turned on in his brain, he smiles at her "hey I know you, you're that chick I fucked".

[Below at the battlefield]

Both blossom and brick paused in their actions as they heard the sound of fist connecting with someone's face. They could both see Jason being thrown from the rooftop and into the wall of the building next door. Jason then peels off of the wall of the building and fell to the ground lifelessly.

Brick chuckles "looks like Buttercup is here".

Blossom looks back at him "well she has been waiting to see him again".

"I can tell" Brick zooms at her again ready to deliver another punch, blossom turns in the same direction as his fist making it seem like his hit connected. She spins completely around and slides away from him on her feet. Brick laughs "clever", he zooms after her again and she zooms toward him, in a flash of pink and red lights the two clash with one another.

[Meanwhile]

Butch slowly struggles to get up, he gets into a standing position groaning and holding his head "shit where am I now?"

Buttercup floats downward to the area a good distance behind butch and glares at him with a fiery hatred in her eyes "you're the scum of the earth and I've been waiting a long time for this". When he turns to look at her she stops in her tracks.

Dark green eyes stare at her in total confusion, butch then smiles at her "baby, when did you get here?"

Buttercup zooms up to him and straight punches him in the face "don't you dare call me your baby".

Butch is flung by that punch straight to the ground he then lays on his back grimacing from the pain "shit, bitch are you on the rag or something?"

Buttercup fly's up and brings both knees down on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. She then begins to pummel his face while still on his stomach. Butch automatically turns them both over till he is on top but buttercup laser eyebeams him off of her. He slides a good distance from her before taking off in a flash of dark green light away from her. Buttercup growls "oh no you don't asshole" she zooms after him in a flash of light green. Boomer and bubbles look down at everyone fighting with matching worried looks on their faces.

Boomer shakes his head "what a mess, it's an all out brawl down there".

Bubbles holds onto his arm "should we do something?"

Boomer holds the hand on his arm "there's nothing we can do, we shouldn't interfere with blossom and bricks duel. But we should probably stop buttercup from killing butch".

[Meanwhile]

Blossom is flung to the ground in front of Townsville hall and bounces off the pavement then falls to the steps, cracking the stone stairs. She flinches in pain a little and looks around her rapidly for brick, noticing he had suddenly disappeared from her line of sight. She realizes that this fight was going nowhere; they were too evenly matched "I'm going to need a plan". But before she could think of anything a school bus fly's directly at her. With a shout she ducks and it crashes to the steps behind her. She turns quickly noticing everything was quiet again "brick?" Suddenly a huge airplane came at her; she instantly fly's up catches it and throws it back in the air. She lands just in time to see a huge tanker ship come her way; she catches it and holds it sliding on the gravel trying to keep it from going through Townsville hall. "IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO? We're not 5 anymore".

Brick fly's up to the other end of the ship and presses the entire thing onto blossoms body forcing her onto her back. He has her anchored to the ground and smiles down at her "looking good from up here Hun". He uses the ship to push blossom deeper into the ground "I thought you might like to reminisce on the first time we met". He lifts the ship off her and uses it like a golf club "FOUR". He bats her semiconscious body straight into the mayor's office. She skids on the floor and straight against the wall.

Her mind flew in and out of consciousness, then she shakes her head to stay focused. She weakly crawls to her knees and pants, the weight of the ship had pressed down on her lungs so she was relieved to get a breath of fresh air.

"Blossom are you alright?"

Blossom's eyes widen as a voice spoke to her from her right. She turns to see the mayor and Miss Sarah bellum hiding behind the mayor's desk. Miss Bellum looks over at her worried. Blossom looks back at her "Miss Bellum? Mayor? What are you two still doing here?"

The mayor comes out and looks at her excitedly "it's been a long time since we've seen a monster around here. I just wanted to see what it looked like".

Miss Bellum walks up behind him "sorry he got away from the shelter we were in and I chased him back here".

"You guys have to get out of here" blossom looks at them distressed, suddenly brick fly's into the room through the hole blossom made. Blossom looks back at him "brick wait, let them clear out of our way first".

Miss Bellum looks at brick in shock "**this** is brick?"

"He looks like one of those handsome underwear models" the mayor chimes in.

Brick looks at the mayor confused "you're still alive? Aren't you pushing a hundred or something?"

"90 actually" the mayor says proudly "it's the new 40 you know".

"No it's not" Miss Bellum sighs in frustration.

Brick then notices Miss Bellum and winks at her "heh…heh Got Milf?" suddenly a vase was launched at him, hitting the side of his head. He glares at blossom and rubs the now sore area "ow….bitch".

Blossom glares back and her hands start to glow "you are such a flirt, when we are married all of that is going to stop, DO YOU HEAR ME?" She blasts a huge laser at him.

Brick blasts a beam back at her "marriage, marriage, marriage, YOU'RE LIKE A FUCKING BROKEN RECORD". The 2 beams connect and push against each other for a fight for power "I'm not letting you win this, YOU CAN'T".

"That's what you think" she forces her laser beam even more at his own "I REFUSE TO BE YOUR SLAVE".

The mayor looks at the exchange smiling "awww what a cute couple they make aye Miss Bellum?"

Miss Bellum sighs "but sir their beating each other up, their fighting, it's a massive chaotic mess".

The mayor sigh fondly "ah yes, reminds me of my marriage".

Blossoms laser beams wins out and she manages to blast brick clear out of the room and out of the building. His head gets rammed into a nearby water tower. While he struggles to get his head out, blossom talks to the mayor and bellum "please excuse me".

Miss Bellum walks towards her "blossom wait".

Blossom stops and looks back at her "what is it?"

"I'm worried about what's happening to you" Miss Bellum says "you've never acted this reckless and impulsive. You use to be so sweet and innocent. All you ever thought of was doing what's best for Townsville".

Blossom looks at her for a moment "I know I've always done what's best for Townsville, I've done everything for this town, but you know what Miss Bellum; at some point in my life I have to think about myself. What is it I want? What do I desire?" She looks outside at Brick as he pries his head out of the water tower and gasps for air while cursing her name. Blossom grins "I love him, I desire him and I want no one else but him; so I think it's about time I make myself happy".

The mayor smiles at her "and I'm sure you will be, he's grown into a fine young man".

"YOU FUCKING CUNT" Brick shouts at her "YOU ALMOST DROWNED ME".

Miss Bellum sighs and speaks sarcastically "oh yeah he's a real keeper".

Blossom smiles and grabs the mayor's desk "may I borrow this mayor?"

"Why of course you can dear" the mayor says joyfully.

Blossom smiles; takes the desk and launches it at brick down below. It crashes on top of his head causing him to curse "STOP FUCKING THROWING THINGS AT ME". He zooms away and blossom chuckles and zooms after him.

The mayor chuckles also "go get your man blossom". He then smiles up at his long time secretary "ah Miss Bellum ain't love grand".

Miss Bellum hunches over and sighs again muttering to herself "why am I still working for this idiot?"

[Meanwhile]

Butch fly's off a good distance from buttercup and does a complete turn; round housing her to the face. She's catapulted by the kick into another building. He then land on the building opposite her "listen babe, I didn't plan on fighting you, but don't think for a second I'm just going to let you kick my ass".

Buttercup zoomed from the wall of the building and attacks him with a few more punches and kicks "what else is new? You won't even take responsibility for your actions". When the punches weren't connecting, she kicks him in the nut sac, grabs his head and rams it to the ground.

At this moment boomer and bubbles intervene; Bubbles pulls buttercup away from butch and boomer kneels down to check on butch. Buttercup shrugs bubbles off "don't protect him, he deserves everything he gets".

Butch hisses in pain holding his crotch but slaps boomers hand away as he tries to help "get away from me you traitor". He then lays still for a moment, everyone watches him wondering why his actions have halted. He then looks up and stares at all of them through silver eyes. He then chuckles at their shocked expressions and gets up "you guys look like you're about to shit your pants".

Boomer backs up a bit "what the hell happened to your eyes butch?"

"IT'S JASON" Jason flips out and yells at them "Christ, I look nothing like him, even his green bitchy girlfriend can't tell the difference".

Buttercup looks over at him "what the fucks going on?"

Jason smiles at her "you're not punishing him by beating him up. He enjoys pain; it's the only thing he understands these days".

Buttercup frowns again "alright you bastard, what kind of sick game are you playing now?"

"I think the time for games is over" and with that he zooms at her and grabs her neck with one hand. He lifts her and slams her to the ground choking her. Bubbles panics and laser eyebeams him causing him to let go. While bubbles pulls buttercup away, boomer puts Jason in a head lock and pulls him away from the girls. He holds Jason back as buttercup regains her composure. Boomer and Jason fight against each other and Boomer knees Jason in the back near his ribcage and the resulting pain brought butch back to them. He lets butch go and lets him fall to the floor.

Boomer gets between butch and the girls "don't make me have to fight you butch, cause I will".

Butch gives him a psychotic angry look "so it's true, YOU ARE FUCKING BUTTERCUP". He throws a punch at boomer; who then dodges it and backs away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" boomer says confused.

Buttercup fly's up to him and punches butch in the face "even if he was, so what? You don't love me anyway, AND I FUCKING HATE YOU". She loses it and punches him repeatedly in the face and body.

[Back to the battlefield]

Blossom is chasing Brick when she notices a large gasoline truck on the streets below and gets an idea. She decides first to land on the middle of the street and pries open the lid on a man hole, she then takes the lid and flings it like a Frisbee in bricks direction. Brick maneuvers around it and zooms at her like a rocket; he sets his own hands on fire and throws a stream of fire balls at her. She ducks and dodges them to set her plan in motion. She zooms in the direction of the tanker ship he threw at her earlier and lifts it up. She then throws it at him; he laughs and shoots his fireballs at it causing it to explode in mid air. In the flames and smoke of the explosion, blossom zooms directly into it and rams hard into bricks stomach sending him flying toward a nearby gasoline truck. She knew she had to time this right, so she tossed an energy blast at him which caused him to also ram into the truck. The truck explodes upon impact of both him and the energy blast. While his body was flung into the air; blossom zooms forward and grabs one of his legs, she then swings him with all of her might throwing him halfway across the city. Brick was too disoriented to realize what was happening and stop himself, but it was too late. His body slams through into the building. He lands on the floor of the building hard and lays there for a bit, unable to think clearly on what just happened. He struggles to get on his feet and looks up to see a gigantic energy ball heading his way. All he had time to say was…"SHIT".

[Meanwhile]

Boomer and bubbles finally manage to pry buttercup off of butch when a huge explosion rocks their area. They look off into the distance just in time to see bricks body being thrown way over their heads and to the other side of the city. Another crash was heard indicating that brick had landed hard. Both Butch and boomer look at each other and their hearts sank, without another word to either of the girls they zoom off in the direction of the crash. Blossom zoomed by and lands next to her sisters with a scared look in her eyes.

Bubbles walks up to her "blossom, what happened?"

Blossom puts her hand to her mouth and shakes her head "please god no, not again, not him". Before the girls could stop her, she zooms out of reach toward where brick crashed. The area was covered in smoke and debris and there was a large crater in the ground. Butch and boomer land and look into the crater.

Butch calls out to him "brick, hey you ok?" There was no response.

Boomer doesn't wait for one "butch give me a hand". Butch nods and jumps in the crater along with boomer. Boomer reaches bricks body and grabs his hand. Butch grabs the other hand and both men put his arms over their shoulders. They carry him up to the surface and float a few inches away from the crater.

Butch lets go allowing boomer to hold him "watch his head".

Boomer lays brick down gently "I've got him". He lays brick on his back and then sits down next to him; butch sits on the other side. Boomer feels bricks neck and sighs in relief "he's ok, he's just unconscious". Bricks body was covered in ash and dirt, boomer shakes his head "he'll at least feel better then he looks".

Butch smirks "that's a relief" he pats the side of bricks face "hey wake up; time to shake it off dude". Brick doesn't stir, he's completely out cold.

Boomer grins "looks like blossom wins".

Butch frowns "give me a break, we're like 25 and we're still getting our asses kicked by those bitches".

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD THINK TWICE BEFORE FUCKING WITH US" Buttercup shouts at him before landing behind them a good distance away.

Butch glares at her "whatever chick".

Bubbles looks over at brick concerned and goes to stand behind boomer looking over his shoulder "is he alright?" Blossom stays behind them totally traumatized, looking over at him worried.

Boomer smiles at Bubbles "he'll be ok, he's just passed out".

Bubbles nods in relief but notices something "oh my gosh he's waking up?" Blossoms expression turns hopeful when she sees brick about to stir.

Bricks eyes open in slits as his mind struggles to comprehend his surroundings "I …..lost…didn't I?"

Boomer looks down at him sympathetically and nods "yeah".

Butch chuckles while looking down at him "consider yourself officially fucked my friend". Brick stares at him groans and then passes out again.

Boomer looks behind him "don't worry blossom he'll be…." He trails off noticing that blossom disappeared. He looks around him and blinks turning to the 2 remaining sisters "where did she go?"

[A distance away]

Blossom zoomed through the sky, the whole situation scared her, she couldn't face brick after almost killing him. She began to think that going after her own needs and being a little selfish was a big mistake. This whole thing was a huge mistake and because of her carelessness the man she loved almost died. She flew away to clear her head and reconsider what to do next.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note: hey folks I 'm back from my vacation and ready to get back to work. I decided to start things off again with a little comedy. Time to watch these guys get in touch with their feelings; I hope you find this as funny as I did.

Chapter 27

Butch and boomer carry brick off to an expensive hotel suite boomer was staying at. Once there they lay him down on the couch in the living room area. Boomer plops down on the arm chair next to the couch and butch goes to use the bathroom. After a while the brothers stay silent, butch relaxes at the bar on a stool watching boomer tend to brick. Finally brick starts to stir, he wakes up slowly, squinting his eyes and glancing at everything.

Brick groans and puts his hand to his head "shit what hit me?" His eyes shoot back and forth throughout the room "where am I?"

Boomer walks over to the bar and goes around it to grab the first aid kit "we're at the hotel I'm staying in". He takes out an ice pack and squeezes it gently enough for the inside crystals to get cold. He then walks back and lays the pack on bricks head "ok guys listen up, you can stay as long as you want, the bar is fully stocked and you can help yourselves to anything in the mini fridge".

"Sweet" butch gets up and reaches over the counter to grab a bottle of wine.

Brick glares at boomer "so why are you helping me? Your little girlfriend sent you? Are you pretending to care because of her?"

Boomer looks up at him concerned "I thought you were going to die. I ….. I was worried about you". He rubs the back of his head and sighs "no one has to tell me to look after my own flesh and blood". They look at each other for a bit, it had been a long time since all three have been in one room; it was a truly surreal moment.

"Gay" butch says out of nowhere "you two need a room".

Boomer and brick both glare at him "you still have a knack for spouting out stupid shit don't you".

Butch frowns back at him "you're one to talk blue boy". Brick smiles a little at their back and forth banter.

Brick then notices boomers attention is directed at him again "what?"

Boomer frowns at him "I don't get you, was all this really necessary".

"She fucking challenged me" Brick says agitated "she's the one that wanted to fight. Besides I didn't actually expect her to win". Brick growls in frustration "fucking mayor, I mean really who the hell puts a fireworks and dynamite factory in the middle of a fucking city. If it weren't for that I would have destroyed her".

"No you wouldn't" boomer then looks over at butch who is chugging the bottle of wine like water "you mind not drinking all of my fucking booze, you're going to make yourself sick". He then goes back to brick "you know as well as I do that you can't destroy her because you love her".

"Yeah right" Brick says "you don't know what you're talking about".

Boomer rolls his eyes "you hesitated back at Mojo's lair and even after you got your powers back you had every single chance in the world to take her down, but you didn't".

"Shut up" brick says giving him a warning glare.

"You go through the motions constantly trying to dodge the fact that you are in love" boomer says angrily.

"I said shut up" brick yells at him

"You waste too much fucking time and too much fucking energy to deny yourself something that you both want" boomer yells back "each other".

"ENOUGH" Brick screams out "god you're fucking annoying".

Butch downs some more alcohol as his brothers get into a shouting match, these two were being way too uptight. He thinks to himself for a moment on how to mellow them out, he then smiles to himself "guys I'll be right back". He walks out onto the balcony and zooms off.

Boomer ignores him and keeps talking to brick "talk to her, why are you holding back your true feelings?"

Brick gets angry "just shut up and drop it and I'm not going to give up my freedom just so I can be her bitch".

"You're not giving up" boomer says "it's not a competition brick and no ones asking you to give up your livelihood. If you stop resisting your own feelings the two of you could have a happy life".

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING DROP IT" Brick yells at him again "I already lost the duel, what? You want me to lose my manhood too?"

Butch arrives back on the balcony and walks into the room holding a big green back pack "you two need to mellow out and I have just the thing". He rests the bag on the bar counter, then he reaches in the back pack and pulls out a big zip lock bag of weed and three bongs. He also took out some clips and already made blunts.

Brick looks over at him and smiles "butch, you are officially my favorite brother".

Boomer sighs "I'm not touching that shit".

Butch sets up one of the bongs "hey weed can often be very therapeutic, right Dr Tyme?"

"Actually" brick says in an intellectual way "studies have shown the medicinal effects of marijuana. In fact I have in the past recommended it to my patients as an alternative to pain killers and to my middle aged to elderly patients for premature or on going arthritis pain". He looks at the two of them and they look back at him shocked "what? I'm a doctor".

Butch grins at him "wow, and here I thought that was just a front".

"Yeah whatever" brick grins back "now pass that shit and make one for boomer".

Boomer shakes his head "no thanks".

Butch gives one bong to brick and one on the table in front of boomer "come on don't be such a pussy".

"I said no" boomer says sternly, not touching the bong.

Brick takes it and stands looking down at boomer threateningly, "that wasn't a request, it's an order take the damn bong or I'm shoving it up your ass".

Boomer smirks "excuse me?" he looks up at him challengingly.

Brick leans down and looks into his eyes menacingly "take…..the fucking….bong….traitor".

Boomer stands up and looks at brick back "you know a funny thing happened these past 20 years, I grew up and I also learned kung fu. I've also mastered over 25 ways to take down jerks 10 times your size. So if you think for a second that you can push me around or bully me into doing whatever you want me to do, then think again. I've kicked your ass before and I am more then capable of doing it again". Brick looks at him for a moment then gives boomer a wicked smile.

30 minutes later

All three men are sitting around the living room, high and laughing. Brick takes a puff from his bong "guys what are we laughing at?"

Boomer takes a puff and blows it up into the air above his head "I forgot".

Butch is laying on top of the bar counter taking a long drag from his blunt "dude I never asked this before but….are you the real boomer?"

Boomer's head lazily turns to him "uh yeah…I am….why do you ask?"

Brick makes smoke circles with his mouth "because you're all friendly and sensitive and shit, you're like smart and talented…and the real boomer isn't".

"Guys I'm the real boomer" boomer says

"Prove it" brick says

"How?" boomer asks

Brick thinks for a moment, and then smiles "do the trick".

Butch laughs "oh yeah that trick that always use to crack us up"

"Only the real boomer would know what the trick is" brick says eyeing boomer suspiciously.

Boomer slides off the couch and onto the floor on his knees in front of the coffee table "and if I do this, you guys will believe I'm the real boomer?"

"Yep" brick says and butch nods in agreement

Boomer grins "alright give me a can of beer".

Butch throws him a full can of beer. Boomer catches it and shakes it up speedily, he then punches a hole in the can with his finger nail. He lets the beer spray into his mouth. When he empties the can he places it on the coffee table. He sits on his knee and then brings his head down on top of it crushing the can and smashing through the table. The table splits in half as boomer raises his head back up. He makes a face and holds his forehead with his hands "OW MY HEAD".

The other 2 brothers start howling and hooting applauding his actions. Brick laughs hysterically "man that was perfect, you even said the same thing you did 20 years ago".

Butch falls off the counter laughing "you're definitely boomer".

Another hour and 6 crushed cans later

The entire room is covered in smoke. Brick is lying on the couch, boomer is draped over the arms of his chair and butch had managed to put his hair in pigtails.

Butch then chuckles and stuffs two small pillows under his shirt "hey look at me, I'm bubbles". They all laugh as if it's the funniest thing in the universe "oh boomy, come and hug my big boobs". He collides boomers head with his pillow stuffed chest.

"Man chill" boomer laughs uncontrollably, moving away from him.

Butch then gets serious all of a sudden and pushes boomer down on the floor "hey, I forgot I'm mad at you".

"For what?" boomer asks looking at him confused from the floor

"Are you sleeping with buttercup?" butch says seriously.

"What?" boomer looks at him puzzled.

"Are you fucking buttercup?" Butch repeats himself.

Brick turns his head a little "yeah, the girls seem to be digging on you, all three of them actually. So are you tapping anyone's ass besides bubbles?"

Boomer lays on his back on the floor and stares up at the ceiling "guys, there is no way that I would ever sleep with blossom and buttercup, granted they are two ridiculously attractive women but my heart just doesn't take to them romantically. Besides doing the nasty with blossom or buttercup will mess up the natural order of things".

"Natural order of things?" butch asks

Boomer takes a long drag from his blunt and explains his theory "haven't you guys noticed that we ended up being with girls who wore lighter versions of our signature colors?"

Brick looks over at him curiously "what do you mean?"

"Well think about it" boomer says "brick, you wear dark red with matching eyes, blossom wears light red, you know pink with pink eyes. Butch, you have dark green eyes, buttercup has light green and I have dark blue eyes and bubbles has light blue. Even though Mojo created us to kill the girls, I believe we have a duel purpose".

"Please don't mention duel around me" brick says.

Boomer chuckles a little trying to stay focused through the clouds of weed smoke around him "I'm just saying that I think we are also created to fuck our female alternates. If we dare to mess with the laws of nature and fuck the girls we are not supposed to fuck, it might send the world as we know it out of balance. It will cause a rip in the space time continuum. I mean can you imagine? If I sleep with buttercup, Mother Nature will go ape shit and fuck up our ecosystem. She'll start creating crazy hybrid animals like monkeys with lizard's heads or….or foxes with human arms. The rainforest will dry up; the Sahara desert will be flooded".

Brick looks at boomer concerned "butch I think boomers tweaking".

Butch nods "oh yeah, he's totally tweaking".

Boomers eyes go wide and he starts breathing a little faster "If I fucked blossom, the sun would implode in on itself, and cockroaches will sprout human feet and ransack the planet. The moon will run into the earth and knock it completely off coarse sending it straight into the black hole. Monsters will live in Townsville; cats will walk on hind legs wearing stripped pajamas".

Brick chuckles "dude calm down".

Boomer panics fully "Santa clause will turn gay and butt rape father time, traumatizing the old dude and sending the whole world back in time to the Stone Age. Professor Utoniums head will suddenly turn round instead of square. HIM WILL TAKE OFF ALL HIS MAKEUP, GET RID OF HIS TUTU AND HIGH HEEL BOOTS AND WEAR A BUSINESS SUIT WITH MATCHING PENNY MAYOR WILL FINALLY FIND HIS BRAIN AFTER MORE THEN 20 YEARS IN CHARGE OF A CITY. IT'S ANARCHY; I TELLS YA, COMPLETE AND TOTAL CHAOS!" He curls up in a fetal position and rocks back and forth shaking and sweating "somebody hold me please".

Brick looks over at him and blinks for a moment addressing him calmly "soooooo if the powerpuff girls wanted to be in a foursome orgy with you, would you do it?"

"Hell fucking yeah, those chicks are hot" boomer says still tweaking out on the floor.

Butch smiles to himself "I would fuck blossom".

"I would rape bubbles" brick says plainly "she's got that whole Barbie girl shit going on with her".

"I think buttercup would rape me" boomer frowns "I seriously think she's got bigger balls then me sometimes".

The 3 men laugh again and brick holds out a bong to boomer "want another hit?"

"Yes please" boomer grabs it and smokes the hell out of it.

Another hour later

Boomer, Brick and butch have all taken off their shirts, the smoke around them made the room look like a sauna, so they were all warm and stuffy. Boomer is sitting on the big couch, brick has rested his head on boomers lap on the couch and butch is lying on his back on the floor. All three of the brothers were now officially baked.

After a long moment brick opens his eyes and looks at boomer "hey boomer?"

"Hm?" boomer answers him

"Why did you leave us?" Brick asks "We…..we use to have fun together. Then one day you just up and left".

"Well I didn't ….uh…up and …left "boomer says

Brick closes his eyes and shakes his head "n...no…no you left…..I loved you and you left me, why?"

Butch raises a hand showing he's still alive "you really hurt him boomer".

"Yeah…..I...I'm like totally hurting over here" brick says before opening his eyes again and seeing two boomers.

"Aww guys come on" boomer says

Butch tries to get up but he falls down again "you must have hated us for you to abandon us like that. We had to face HIM all by ourselves. If he had killed us at least we would have died together like a family should".

Boomer sighs and pet's bricks head "guys, it wasn't that easy for me to leave".

Brick looks up at him with a mixture of sadness and pain "then why? Did….did you really hate us that much?"

Boomer smiles and shakes his head "no I don't hate you. I guess I just hated what you two use to do". Boomer's face turns serious "you know you guys were real jerks to me back then. You especially brick, would call me names and beat me up for things that weren't even my fault. You both would call me stupid or moron and well, I guess I just got tired of being your punching bag".

"Oh please" Brick says agitated "you know we didn't mean it. We were boys; sometimes that's what boys do".

"That doesn't make it right brick" boomer continues "besides you guys got worse after Mojo….." he trails off for a moment. All 3 brothers stayed quiet for a while. Finally boomer continues "after Mojo died I saw everyone's reaction towards it. We were 5 years old, yet it seemed like we were the only ones who knew how wrong it was to take a life. The people of Townsville celebrated, it was like they were applauding the fact that the girls committed murder. Then I noticed the girl's reaction and I saw their pain, I felt their guilt and agony and I knew that those feelings would follow them for the rest of their lives because they weren't murderers. I guess that alone made me feel a little better about the whole thing, I was satisfied. But you two weren't, brick you became more violent and cruel towards me because the reality of it all, is that you were deeply upset over Mojo's death. Since you felt like you couldn't get to the girls you vented it all out on me".

He realizes that brick and butch were seriously listening to him, he grins and continues "but that wasn't the only reason why I left. I simply didn't want to be a bad guy anymore. It stopped being fun and free and turned into something dark and serious. I've also realized that since that incident no one but the girls have mourned his death. I knew from then on that no one mourns the wicked. I didn't want to grow up and be so hated that no one will even care when I die. So I decided that I wanted to be good and I ran away knowing that if you guys knew you would pretty much disown me".

Butch and brick were quiet for a while. Finally brick looks up at boomer "wow, I didn't know you felt like that boomer".

"Yeah that's new to me too" butch says raising himself up to lean on his elbows.

"Yeah well, it would have been nice if you just asked me. But neither of you seemed to care at all" boomer pouts a little.

Brick smiles a little up at boomer "well if it's any consolation boomer, if you died, I think I would feel like my life was over as well".

Boomer rolls his eyes "oh yeah right brick".

"No...No... I mean it" brick says sincerely "that would truly be thee worse thing to have ever happened to me".

Boomer grins "you're just saying that because you're high".

Brick takes another drag from his blunt and grins back "yeah, I'm baked out of my fucking skull". He gets up out of boomers lap and sits next to him with his back leaning against boomers side "which is why I have to say something before the smoke clears and my mind returns to sanity". He then turns and grabs boomers head from the back, then he presses their foreheads together gently"I really do love you boomer. I respect you and I care for you, we both do. You're our baby brother and no amount of pussy is ever going to change that. Bros before hoes for life blue, remember that".

Boomer smiles and gets a little teary eyed "I love you too brick".

Butch collapses back onto the floor and lays there unconscious for a moment before raising his hand in the air "I have something to say". His mind drifts in and out of reality for a moment there but now he found himself coherent enough to speak. He looks at the ceiling and has a far away look on his face "you know…. When the pain stops and the nightmares go away, I tend to allow myself to think about the good times. My mind would always wander back to you two and the fun we had in Townsville. I always told myself that someday I will find you guys again and we can be together like we were before. It was those positive thoughts that kept me from killing myself". He looks blankly at the ceiling but then smiles "I know it's corny, but it's the truth".

Boomer slides off the couch and onto the floor to sit next to butch "we've got to sit down with you and talk about what's been happening with you these last 20 years". He then lay's down next to him and puts his head on butches shoulder "I worry about you. All this dark emo talk about pain and suicide, it's not healthy".

Brick rolls off the couch and falls on the floor right next to butches other side "I'll get one of my psychiatrist friends to see you butch. I will personally see to it that you get the help you need. I…I mean your confidence and manic drive just ain't there anymore".

"You harm yourself because you don't love yourself" boomer says snuggling up against butch.

"Yeah" brick chimes in "I was….like totally going to say that. See we're so eye to eye… it's like twin telepathy and shit. That's why I love you blue".

"No, I love you red" boomer says beaming at him.

"Hmmm I love both of you" butch says.

Brick rests his head on butches shoulder "anyway point is you need to see what we see, that you're an incredible and strong person. Also you need to love yourself as much as we love you".

Butch smiles and hugs the both of them "awww thanks you guys. How about a group hug?" the 3 brothers all hug each other. They stay that way and slowly but surely pass out at the same time.


	28. Chapter 28

Authors note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. I just wanted to start the year off with a lemon. This story has an explosive lemon scene, whooooooo, WHOOOOOO. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 28

Morning came as the girls zoom through the sky. Bubbles and buttercup had managed to talk blossom into coming with them but they went ahead expecting her to meet them there. It took them all night to console her into coming to face brick and they still weren't sure she was actually coming or not, but thanks to boomers phone call earlier the day before, they were able to find the boys hotel.

Bubbles looks forward and smiles "there's the hotel room the boys are staying at". Her eyes searched the balcony that led to their room, her eyes then widen when she sees smoke coming through the screen door of the room.

Buttercup sees it too and zooms forward "what the hell?" she lands on the balcony and opens the door; she then takes a deep breath and blows a gust of wind into the room clearing out all the smoke. The two girl's barge in ready to put out whatever fire was in there. Instead there were 3 things they noticed when they walked in, the first was that there was no fire; the second was the smell of weed that wafted the room. The third and most shocking were the 3 half naked men hugging each other in their sleep on the floor.

Bubbles stands next to buttercup and laughs "oh my god, this is either the cutest thing I've ever seen or the most disturbing". She takes out her camera phone and snaps a picture of them.

Buttercup shakes her head "well this scores a ten on the gay monitor".

Bubbles kneels down and tickles boomers nose causing the blond male to make a face and bury himself further into butches shoulder. While buttercup scans the area, bubbles chuckles and tickles boomers tummy causing him to snicker a little and shrink away from her. Bubbles giggles "aww he's like an adorable stoned kitty cat".

Buttercup frowns down at butches sleeping form "bunch of fucking idiots". She lifts her foot then slams it down right on butches face "WAKE UP MORON".

The hit and the shot of pain forced butch to transition to Jason. Jason holds his face in pain "ow what the fuck?" when he opens his silver bloodshot eyes, buttercup sees that it's Jason again. Jason looks around groggily, then he sees buttercup and grimaces "shit you again".

Buttercup glares back down at him "trust me the feelings mutual".

At this point boomer and brick begin to stir. Brick looks down at himself and his eyes widen "oh man what was in that stuff?" he locates his shirt under the coffee table and puts it on buttoning the front.

Jason grins and slowly gets up "I see butch found my special blend".

Boomer rubs the front of his forehead "ugh feels like I've been crushing cans with my head all night". He then looks down at himself "where's my shirt?"

Bubbles pulls a blue shirt out of the cushions of the couch "I think this is it".

Boomer blushes embarrassed "uh… thanks bubbles".

Jason smiles walking up to the stash of weed on the bar counter "ah my own special blend of home grown weed with crushed and liquefied ecstasy".

Buttercup's eyes bug out "you're kidding me right?"

Brick straightens his shirt "wow that shit is strong".

Jason beams a smiles at him "the secret ingredient is love"

"You're fucking crazy" buttercup glares at him. Then she turns to boomer "your knucklehead brothers are a bad influence on you".

Boomer blinks up at her "uh... well it's not entirely their fault". He puts on his shirt a little more embarrassed that bubbles saw him like this "I'm fine, it's not like they forced me to smoke at gun point….." He becomes shocked as buttercup begins to pick him up.

Buttercup lifts him onto his feet, and then turns him around to face her. She then dusts off his shirt "regardless, they are in illegal possession of not one but two kinds of drugs. I don't want to see you get mixed up in their bullshit". She ignores the glares from brick and Jason, she focuses on boomer and smoothes out his hair for him tenderly "you're a nice, sweet guy, don't let those losers drag you down with them".

Everyone in the room watched her in utter shock. Boomer nearly has a heart attack when buttercup tries to button up his shirt for him. He snaps out of it and gently shrinks away, giving her a nervous smile "oh that's ok, I…I've got it…thanks buttercup".

Buttercup smiles and blushes "no problem". She then notices out of the corner of her eye, Jason about to head for the door "HEY YOU". Jason visibly cringes as he met the door; buttercup walks towards him "we need to talk".

"My ass" Jason says sneering at her "I'm busy bitch ACK…"

In a green flash her arm was around his neck in a headlock "get over here before I kick your ass". She drags him to the door and they leave the hotel room.

Boomer chuckles a bit but then turns to bubbles and notices her looking in the direction buttercup just left frowning a little. He nudges her "penny for your thoughts?"

Bubbles snaps out of it and smiles at him "oh nothing, just thinking". She turns her attention to brick who just finished buttoning his shirt up and is smoothing out his hair. Bubbles looks over at the balcony and grins "hey brick, someone's here to see you". She points to the balcony where blossom sits on the rail with her back to them. The entire time she's been lost in her thoughts ignoring everyone inside.

Boomer looks over at brick who simply stares at blossom "go brick, she's waiting for you". He pulls bubbles to him and they walk towards the door "come on bubbles, I'll treat you to breakfast". Bubbles smiles and follows him out.

Brick looks over at blossom whose back is turned to him. He makes his way over to her quietly and stands by the screen door, "hey blossom".

Blossom remains silent for a while before responding quietly "hey", her voice cracked a little and trailed off. She then starts to sob a little.

Bricks eyes widen a little as he stares at her "are…are you crying?"

"N…no" she lied trying to keep it together, she hugs herself "I'm a terrible person".

"Yeah" Brick joked "and I'm the fucking pope". He sees her sob again and grows uncomfortable with it "um….do you need a moment or something?"

"I … I almost killed you" blossom says "I don't deserve to be a super hero; I can't even execute a decent plan without killing someone".

"SHIT ENOUGH ALREADY" Brick shouts at her. She looks back at him and stops crying in shock. Brick glares at her "you know what your problem is? You can't seem to except the fact that you're no longer "the perfect little girl". You let people put you on an impossibly high pedestal, so they expect you to shit gold where ever you go and do everything perfect and when something doesn't go according to plan, you fall apart. You're so focused on what people think of you that when you make a mistake or you "dare" to think of yourself for once you feel like you've let the whole world down. The reality is that you knew what you wanted blossom, when you marched into my office, you came with the intention of making yourself happy. You challenged me to a duel and won. And guess what? The earth is still here, I am still here and nobody thinks any less of you then they did before the duel. If you stop trying to be little miss perfect 24/7 and just be yourself, you'll at least feel a lot better and not piss me off with this whole low self esteem bullshit you've been putting yourself through lately".

Blossom stares at him for a while, wiping her tears from her eyes "you've been watching me this entire time have you? Even when we were little, you've been analyzing me".

Brick shrugs a little and reaches into his pocket "those traits about you use to annoy the shit out of me and I felt the need to kill you even more. They still annoy me now but only because I expected you to have grown out of it". He pulls out his handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her "here".

Blossom accepts it and blows her nose "thank you".

Brick grins a little and walks over to her, he then leans against the rail right next to her "look, about the whole thing with Mojo, try not to beat yourself up over it. Don't get me wrong, you will feel guilty about it from time to time but understand that it's all in the past. Don't let it run your life and don't think for a second that you don't deserve a happy life because you do".

Blossom smiles fully "wow, you've changed a lot throughout the years."

Brick rolls his eyes "please, I'm still the same little bastard, just in a bigger and better looking package".

"No you're wrong, you've become wiser and you have more patience with me and my low self esteem bullshit" blossom says causing both of them to laugh. After a moment her look turns a bit serious, She floats up just enough to land on her feet inside the balcony, she leans against the rail but doesn't look at him out of fear that she might cry again "brick….you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I mean, I get that I can finally go for what I want instead of just going for what I feel safe with. But it's no use going after you unless it's something you want too. I love you enough not to trap you in a relationship you don't want to be in. so if you want to…if you want to disappear again…I promise I won't try to find you".

Brick bursts out laughing "wow, so you willing to give up your happiness just so I can have my freedom". He gets off the railing and moves in front of her "aren't you the fucking mother Theresa of the year".

Blossom frowns at him "well sorry, I can't help that, it's just the way I am. I would thank you not to tease me when I'm being sincere".

Brick grins and closes the distance between them a little but doesn't touch her "you've gone through hell to get me babe". He looks at her seductively with his sultry dark red eyes "what's the matter? Don't you want me anymore?" Blossom swallows feeling a lump in her throat and her heart races all of a sudden, brick continues in a low sexy voice "I'm not done with you yet, I've gotten too use to your face, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me".

Blossom shivers a little "r..Really?"

"Yeah really" he says "besides we have some loose ends that need tying up".

"What loose ends?" blossom asks

Brick smirks again and gives her a fiery look. The wind picks up a bit causing his soft hair to brush slightly across his face; he then gently kisses her on the lips. He then separates from her and she gives him a look of longing. Brick then takes both of her hands and brings them up to his mouth to kiss them "you won fair and square blossom and to the victor come the spoils". His dark red eyes look deep into her pink ones as he lays her hands over the buttons of his shirt "now claim your prize".

Blossom looks down and fingers the buttons of his shirt for a bit, her hands begin to move on their own as she slowly unbuttons the shirt. When she is finished, she lets her hands run slowly all over his bare chest and abs, she then runs her hands upward to his shoulders. She gently pushes his shirt off allowing it to fall smoothly onto the floor. Her body feels warm and her vage becomes moist as her eyes devour his perfect lean muscular form. Her throat becomes dry as she whispers hoarsely "god help me". Not even hell was as hot as this man before her.

Brick looks at her passionately and without breaking eye contact he kneels down onto one knee. As promised in their arrangement, he was shirtless and down on one knee to propose to her properly. He looks up at her and says "blossom utonium, even though we never saw eye to eye with each other in the past, you have been a part of my existence since the day I was created. You've fought against me countless times, but now I'm asking you to stand by me for the rest of our lives". He takes her left hand into his own "will you marry me?"

That was the last straw; blossom pounces on him and kisses him roughly forcing them both to fall to the floor in a heated make out session. Brick grins as they separate "I guess I'll take that as a yes".

She attacks his mouth again nipping and biting his bottom lip and grinding against him. She then reaches down and grips his pants and underwear, then in one swift move she rips it clear off his body. She then growls like a black panther in heat "fuck….me...NOW". Before brick could respond she grabs him and zooms off to the bed. She quickly takes her shirt off while straddling him. He smiles and rises up to lock lips with her and unbuttons her pants. He takes this opportunity to turn them both around so he's on top, watching her take charge over him was an extreme turn on. He then forces her hands above her hand and holds them there with one hand. The other hand tears off her panties causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Brick growls and dips his head going for the prize. Blossom writhes a bit as he releases her arms and works his tongue on her. She cries out as he hits his tongue against her G-spot. She arches her back again and cries out as he repeatedly hits her spot.

Blossom grips the sheets "ah….a…b...brick, oh...losing my mind …AH…Please fuck me".

Brick chuckles sending a vibration straight through to her vage, causing her to gasp. He then moves away from her and runs his tongue from her vage up the length of her body before kissing her passionately "you're polite even when you're horney". He slides inside of her easily causing her to cry out again. He plants kisses all over her face as she tilts her head back and revels in the pleasure of his body connecting with hers.

Blossoms mouth hangs open as brick rolls his hips and buries himself deeper inside her body. He moans as he slowly grinds into her body. She also moans and groans, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He picks up the pace a little and they ride with each other in an endless wave of pleasure. They pant and moan in unison as the pleasure builds up higher and higher. Brick starts to drive himself in deeper and deeper, faster and faster, pounding into her hot body. She cries out with each thrust he delivers, they were both coming close to their completion. What they didn't notice was the energy sparks coming off their bodies, sparking brighter like fireworks with each thrust. The waves of pleasure rise higher and higher until….

[Outside the hotel at a restaurant down the street]

Bubbles and boomer had just ordered their food and were resting comfortably. Suddenly there was the sound of a bomb exploding as if something had broken the sound barrier. Both blonds looked towards the hotel noticing a lot of glass was falling to the ground from the hotel room boomer had rented.

Bubbles looks at boomer concerned "isn't that where blossom and brick are?"

"Yeah" boomer says, he then does a quick scan of the hotel looking upwards where the room was. He then blushes furiously and turns his scanner off "yeah their definitely there alright. But I think it's best that we don't disturb them". After a few minutes everyone forgot about the loud noise and returned to their normal conversations. Boomer then looks across the table at bubbles who seems to be preoccupied with moving around the same strawberry on her plate "uh bubbles is everything ok?"

Bubbles suddenly looks up at him and blinks, then she suddenly smiles "oh nothings wrong, everything's fine, why did you ask?"

Boomer looks at her a bit concerned "you haven't touched your breakfast".

"Sorry" bubbles says while cutting into her strawberry pancakes.

Boomer watches her take a few lack luster bites, the look of concern was still on his face "are you sure your alright? Is it about buttercup earlier? Because she caught me totally off guard….."

"No, no" bubbles smiles at him and waves her hands a bit trying to politely interrupt him "I mean she's my sister, so what if she likes you, we're all friends here right? I mean it's a lot better then her hating you right?"

Boomer looks down at her plate "bubbles?"

"Yeah?" bubbles looks at him while cutting into her pancakes.

"You're cutting through the table" boomers starting to worry.

Bubbles looks down and realizes she had cut completely through the pancakes and due to her strength, was now sawing her knife through the marble table "oopsies" she chuckles a little embarrassed and pulls the knife out of the table.

Boomer reaches over and touches her hand "bubbles if this really bothers you we could talk about it".

"It doesn't bother me" bubbles tries to be positive "really if I'm not jealous of you and blossom, then why should I be jealous seeing you with buttercup?"

Boomer takes a sip from his coffee "well actually, I think buttercup is just a bit lonely, butches mental health is messed up and she's forced to gravitate to someone who's normal".

"Yes I completely understand" bubbles stays quiet for a moment to nibble on a strawberry "course she…could have gravitated to the …..500 billion other men in America who probably don't have a history of mental illness".

"Bubbles" boomer smirks at her.

"Hey I'm just saying, there are plenty of good looking guys out there". She pauses to chew her strawberry "who do not have multiple personality disorders…..and are not you". Boomer looks at her and she puts her hands up in defense "just putting that out there".

"Riiiiight" boomer smiles a little.

The 2 blonds continue eating in silence for a while until bubbles speaks again "how do you feel about me dying my hair black?"

"Um…..why?" boomer quirks an eyebrow.

Bubbles shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, maybe it's time for a new look?"

"Your old look is fine" boomer says "besides your eyes would look kind of weird surrounded by black hair.

Bubbles looks down for a bit and taps her fork on the table a bit "ok well I could always wear colored contacts, like hazel or brown or violet….or green".

Boomer frowns at her "bubbles"

Bubbles looks away from him sadly "if green is your favorite color, I could wear it for you more often".

Boomer sighs, he never knew bubbles was so insecure. She's one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life, he didn't think she would be so doubtful of her looks when it came to buttercup "you want to know what my favorite color is?" bubbles looks up, boomer leans over and plants a kiss on her lips "blue has always been my favorite color and it always will be. I love you and you alone bubbles".

Bubbles insecurities melt away with that simple kiss "I love you too". They were silent again until bubbles spoke once more "how about if I become a red head?"

"Bubbles" boomer says chuckling.

Bubbles giggles "I'm kidding".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Butch and buttercup are walking side by side into Townsville forest. Earlier buttercup fought with Jason to get him to cooperate, when he didn't, buttercup punched him hard on the head. This released butch who seemed more compliant then his counterpart. Buttercup breaks the silence and looks over at butch "I need to know something from you right now. How do you feel about me?"

Butch looks ahead of him and stops walking, he's hesitant because he knows she won't believe him given what Jason had done to her. He sighs and closes his eyes, he thought about escaping this conversation but fought the urge to, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to her "I love you, but you probably don't believe me right now, do you?"

Buttercup looks at his back for a while "I don't know what to believe. First you love me, then you don't love me, then you try to kill me, then you don't even remember me and now you love me again?" she gets impatient and grabs his shoulder forcing him to turn around "and how the hell did you get multiple personality disorder". She was getting frustrated and tears up a little.

Butch gives her a serious look "it's a long story, but like the bitch that you are, you're going to make me recount the entire story of my fucked up life. Are you?"

"Every fucking detail" Buttercup glares at him "YOU OWE ME BUTCH, for fucking me over, you owe me big time". A few pedestrians look their way and buttercup glares back at them "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" Everyone there gets scared and speed walks away from them.

Butch gets angry "shit woman, lower your voice".

"Really?" buttercup gets angry back "you weren't concerned with the volume of my voice when you fucked me".

Butch looks around trying to ignore everyone's stares "come here". He grabs her arm and drags her deeper into the forest until they were in the center surrounded by nothing but trees.

Buttercup yanks her arm away and sits on a nearby log "alright here we are. Now tell me what's going on".

Butch sits on the log next to her; he then looks off into the distance for a moment. A memory that he hadn't thought of in ages springs into his mind.

[Flashback]

A bruised and battered 5 year old butch lays on his back. He's breathing erratically after just suffering a massive beating that lasted for 5 hours straight. He couldn't move, every part of his body was in severe pain. His clothes were cut and tattered; his chest also had cuts on it. One eye was bruised to the point where it swelled and he couldn't see out of it. With his good eye he looks up at his assailant, who stands over him with a sexually satisfied look on her face. She bends down and caresses the side of his face with her hand gently "you need to listen to me honey. I've given you a new name, why won't you accept it?"

Butch turns his head away from her hand "my name is Butch".

She slaps him across the face "YOUR NAME IS JASON". She suddenly caresses his face again "I'm sorry baby. You have to learn children are supposed to listen to their mothers".

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER" Butch yells out hoarsely

The woman suddenly throws her head back and laughs insanely, she then picks up a carving knife off the floor next to her "my brave little boy, all the others have cried, screamed, begged me to stop but you haven't uttered a single word, even though you are shedding tears of fear and despair you won't scream, not a single shout. It makes me want to punish you more. But….." she sits on his legs and dangles the knife above him playfully "if you tell me you love me and accept the name I gave you, this torture will stop".

Butches head turns to the side as fresh tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He wasn't crying because of the pain, he was crying because deep down he knew this torture will never end because as long as he was alive he would never give her what she wanted. He looks up at her defiantly and utters one word "no".

The woman raises her knife "wrong answer". Butch flinches and closes his eyes as she brings the knife down on his shoulder.

[Flashback end]

Adult butch is jolted out of his flashback when buttercup yells out his name. Buttercup glares at him "I've been calling you 5 times already. Will you hurry up and tell me".

Butch sighs and looks at her for a while. He then speaks to her "well the first 12 years of my life were spent in pain, agony, loneliness and fear. Everything else after that has been a bed of roses. The end, Happy?"

"No" buttercup looks at him expectantly "I said I wanted details". She knew she was being demanding but at this point she didn't care, she had to know.

Butch runs his hand through his hair "ok fine, when Mojo was killed and we were defeated for the hundredth time, HIM was pissed and brick being the all around smart ass he was pushed one too many buttons with the fruitcake. So HIM stripped us of our powers and casted us off into 2 different places". Butch thinks for a moment before continuing "don't ask me where brick went but I ended up in Louisiana".

Buttercup scoffs a bit "Louisiana? That's where you've been all this time?"

Butch glares at her "bitch don't act like I was in fucking Mardi Gras all this time, let me finish". He was starting to lose his patience with her "anyway that's where I ended up. All I remember is being picked up and laid on a bed. When I woke up I was in an orphanage along with other boys my age and older. The lady of the house took a liking to me immediately, as it turned out she had a very sick and twisted habit. Her name was madam lily and she not only doubled as a dominatrix by night but she also had a sexual preference for cutting, sexual torture and molesting little boys".

Buttercups annoyed look went away immediately as she stares at him in shock "what? Butch you…..you mean…she…"

Butch looks off again into the distance "the molestation, the torture, I was her favorite target because no matter what she did to me I just wouldn't cry out or scream. She saw it as a challenge and wanted to see how long it would take for me to crack. This went on for 12 years before people cared enough to investigate her orphanage".

Buttercup scoots closer to him deeply concerned "so, where did Jason come from?"

"To be honest I don't know" butch says "I was so miserable and I wanted to escape so badly. All of my previous attempts to leave failed so I guess I found a different way to escape".

[Flashback]

12 year old butch is tied to a wall by his arms and legs. His head is dipped down low. Madam Lily loves boys with long hair, so she avoided giving him a haircut. His hair had grown all the way down the middle of his back and his messy bangs covered half of his face. The madam glares at him "stop ignoring me Jason, look at me now" Butch doesn't budge.

She gets angrier and walks away from him to get her whip, suddenly a pair of arms wrap around her causing her to freeze in her actions. A young man leans close to her ear and plants a kiss on her earlobe "another day, another boy to terrorize, eh momma?"

She doesn't turn around just yet, too afraid to face the person talking to her "J…Jason?"

The man holds her tighter "shhh it's ok, you know momma, if you keep this up, you might kill him, just like you did me".

"Jason…..I didn't mean to…I'm" she turns around with tears in her eyes but all she sees is butch still silently strapped to the wall.

[Flashback end]

Butch closes his eyes in thought "to be honest, I don't know exactly who Jason is or where he came from but he made the rest of my years there bearable. He allowed me to retreat into the darkness of my mind and took the brunt of whatever happened to me". He opens his eyes again and looks her way "I was there for about 4 more years until the orphanage got shut down. Funny thing is I haven't a clue where I was after that".

Buttercup becomes confused "you don't remember? Why?"

"Don't know" butch says "when the feds shut down the place, Madam Lily had disappeared and we were all transferred to another orphanage".

"What happened to Madam Lily?" buttercup asks

Butch looks at the ground for a moment "not sure, Jason came to me in a dream and said lily wanted me in her room. So when I got to her room, I transitioned like I always do and went to sleep. I was 17 at the time, but when I woke up, I was 20 attending a class at Devry institute for auto mechanics. I still can't figure out what the hell went on those 3 years I was asleep. After a while I got used to the constant black outs, cutting myself, being forced to adjust to whatever situation I find myself thrusted into. It's only lately that all of these things started slowing down, when I was with you". He stays silent for a while and buttercup stares at him expectantly "that's my life story, I know that I own a garage, I just don't know how, I blacked out again just before graduation, anyway that's all I can tell. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Buttercup shakes her head a bit half sympathetic "not quite. There are two last things I needed to know". She touches his hand forcing him to look into her eyes "that time we spent together, when we had sex and went on that amazing date, was that you or Jason?"

Butch grins a little "that was me, I wanted to keep appearances, so I dyed my hair white and wore contacts so regardless of whether I transitioned or not my eyes would always remained silver. Since Jason has already made a name for himself from high school to college I took on the name".

Buttercup frowns at him "so it was you I was with the whole time and you didn't say anything, not a damn thing. Why didn't you tell me who you really were?"

Butch rolls his eyes "if you knew I was butch from the rowdyruff boys, would you have gone out with me?"

Buttercup doesn't answer that, she simply looks away and scowls. He was right, if she knew he was a rowdyruff boy, she would have torn him a new one "alright granted I would have kicked your ass. Next question, which one of you had a hand in bricks plan?"

"Jason" butch looks at her "he doesn't like you very much".

"Yeah I get that" Buttercup gets up for a moment "it's all a lot to take in butch".

"Yeah" butch says "it is".

"I'm not sure what to do here" Buttercup says.

Butch shrugs "no one's asking you to do anything. You wanted to know my story. So I told you". He then gets up and walks up behind her, he reaches out and touches the ends of her long hair fondly, just being near her made him feel like himself again for the first time in years "however, I don't want you to leave here without knowing that I meant every word I said. I really do love you buttercup, I was just caught in a situation I couldn't control".

Buttercup can feel him touching her hair but she found it hard to believe him. She holds herself and quietly speaks to him "don't touch me butch". She feels him pull away and her body relaxes a bit, but she couldn't help but feel a slight bit disappointed when he backed away from her. She doesn't look at him for a moment "I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even my worst enemy". She floats a little away from him "um…I need time to think, I'm sorry I just…"

"I understand take as much time as you want" butch says "I'll be waiting for you".

Buttercup and butch lock eyes with one another for a while. Then she fly's away but butch feels as though she flew away with his heart.

Meanwhile back at the hotel

The entire hotel room was wrecked, a total disaster area. Everything in the room was trashed, furniture was broken, glass and mirrors are shattered, and the screen glass door to the balcony had been blown completely off its hinges. Brick and blossom had sex 5 times; each orgasm was literally as explosive as the next.

Brick sighs cuddling close to blossom who's resting against his chest happily content "wow that's never happened before".

Blossom smiles "yeah, I guess I became a little too excited". She blushes a little "um... You kind of made my fantasies come true".

Brick looks over at her "really? Interesting fantasy, you were amazing by the way". He kisses the top of her head "but if you try to give me head again, I'll divorce you".

Blossom rolls her eyes and raises herself a little off of him to look at him "ugh come on brick, I said I was sorry".

"For nearly biting off a national treasure?" Brick jokes.

"I was trying to be kinky" blossom pouts.

Brick kisses the top of her head again "baby, those who don't know should never do". He gets up and walks over to the bathroom "just leave all the basement work to me".

Blossom sighs and pouts a little more; she wanted to be sexy for him. She just had to admit that she was a genius with everything else but when it came to what's sexy she was a complete novice. She lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. Then another question pops into her head "hey brick, what's been going on with you this past 20 years?"

She hears the toilet flush and then brick comes out of the bathroom with his underwear on "huh? Oh you know already. HIM took away my powers; I became a doctor, blah blah blah". He climbs back into bed and lays down next to her turning on his side to face her.

Blossom looks over at him for a moment before speaking "well yeah but how did you become Justin Tyme?"

"Well I landed in California, got adopted blah blah blah the end. What's for breakfast?" brick says grinning.

"Brick come on" blossom says sternly "I want to know about everything you've been through".

"Ok ok fine" brick gives in "the last name actually came from my corrupted senator father and his equally evil wife".

Blossom grins "oh come on, your mother adopted you when you didn't have a home. She couldn't have been that bad".

"Actually she was" brick smirks "she was manipulative, greedy, shallow, vain and conniving. She use to be a stripper when she married senator Tyme. He was rich, she was easy and selfish, it was a match made in heaven".

"Wow" blossom says

"Yeah" brick says "you sure you want to talk about this? We could just go back to the mind blowing sex".

"No" blossom sits up comfortably on the bed "if we're going to be married, I would like to know everything about your life instead of just what happened before you disappeared from Townsville".

"Well ok" brick says "I guess I'll start with my unnurturing mother…."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Brick sits Indian style on the bed across from Blossom and grins "My fake mom was Rachael Tyme, the wife of Senator Reginald Tyme. However she was anything but motherly, she was very neglectful and self serving. The only reason that she took me in was because I had what she wanted, she needed a child to make her husband look like a father figure to the media. Let's just say she made an offer that at the time I had no choice but to accept. So she takes me to her mansion and introduces me to the servant staff in a way that only she could….

[Flashback]

Rachael Tyme walks into the mansion and sees her maids and butlers lined up and waiting on her. She walks in and tosses her jacket on the floor; one of the maids picks it up and disappears with it. Brick walks in after her and looks around the mansion in amazement. Everything there was marble white and the stairs were carpeted with red velvet and the railings were gold.

Rachael looked at all of her servants and immediately becomes pissed "RONALD, WHERE THE HELL IS RONALD?"

A maid timidly steps forward "Madame, Ronald is gone remember?"

Rachael thought for a moment "oh right, heart attack. Well whatever, Cindy I have a job for you. The rest of you fuck off". The other maids and butlers disappear out of sight, Rachael reaches behind her and picks brick up; yet again treating him like a stuffed animal, she holds him out in front of her, showing him to maid Cindy "you see this? This is our new son Justin".

Cindy's shock turns to adoration as she looks at brick "aww he's adorable, hey there little guy".

Brick grins and decides to play along "hey yourself". Cindy giggles at his cute response.

"FOCUS CINDY" Rachael yells at her and pushes brick into Cindy's arms, "I want his hair chocolate brown like mine, his eyes dark brown and I want him bathed and in a suit by this evening. Senator Tyme has a press conference this evening regarding that rape case everyone's raving about. Our adorable little boy here is going to help everyone see my husband's fatherly side". She walks past Cindy who is still holding brick "I'll be in the spa room, don't bother me unless he's dead". She disappears upstairs without another word.

Brick looks up at Cindy "hey Cindy, put me down already will ya".

Cindy turns her attention to him immediately "oh sorry cutey". She puts him down on the floor "I'm guessing you don't like being passed around like a little Chihuahua".

Brick frowns at her "no I don't". He looks at the stairs then at Cindy "I don't like baths".

Cindy smiles and heads for the stairs "well little one, sometimes people have to do things they don't like to do in order to get what they truly want". Brick tilts his head and looks at her retreating figure, Cindy then turns a little and smiles at him "are you coming?"

Brick just learned something today, he'll have to do things that he doesn't like, in order to get what he wants. He figured he might as well get it over with "yeah I'm coming". He walks behind her and they both head for the upstairs bathroom.

[Flashback end]

Adult brick runs a hand through his hair "I decided to not give the servants a hard time because if the time comes for me to take Rachael and Reginald down, I would need all the allies I could get. Sure I had my monster moments where I'd lose my temper and flip out on the first person I saw, but I got better as I got older, and everyone grew to like me. It also helped to get close to them because that way they were more compliant to divulge potentially damaging information I could use on my presumed parents later".

"What information?" blossom asks

"Well" brick thinks for a moment "for example Reginald really did rape a 6 year old girl just before his election for mayor but what the public doesn't know is that the girl was the daughter of a high ranking politician".

"My god" blossom says shocked out of her mind, she lived in Townsville her entire life before moving to New York. So she never knew how truly corrupted people could be outside of her home town.

Brick grins "it gets better, I also learned a lot from Rachael especially when I hit 16 years old".

Blossom looks at him confused "what could you have possibly learned from someone like that?"

Brick smirks at her playfully "you really want to know?"

[Flashback]

16 year old brick was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans; he was sitting on Rachael's bed looking into the bathroom through the open door. He could see her naked and wet having just stepped out of the shower. He grins getting a good view of her ass as she dries herself with her towel "soooo you wanted to see me Rachael". When she turns, he turns his head the other way, pretending he wasn't ogling her.

Rachael smiles and puts on her robe "I think it's time you started pulling your own weight around here". She raises a leg and rests it against the chair of her vanity and starts to rub lotion on her legs. She knew his teenage hormones were going crazy "I need you to do me a favor".

Brick eyes her legs and bites his bottom lip "uh-huh".

She decides to ignite his fire, she remains naked and walks up to him "the Birmingham's are in town this weekend. Mr. Birmingham made his youngest daughter his personal advisor. If she approves of something or someone, her rich daddy will support them as well. He's the only vote we need to make your father the next mayor".

Bricks eyes were plastered to her tits "uh-huh".

She smiles and walks up to him, she gently grabs his chin and raises his head to look at her face "I want you to fuck his daughter, get her to fall for you, string her along until we win her daddy's vote, then you can dump her ass if you want".

Brick's smirk suddenly turns to a frown "how the fuck do I do that? Isn't she like some kind of debutant?"

Rachael straddles him "what's the matter big boy? You don't think you can do it?"

Brick resists the urge to kiss her chest "oh please she's just a chick; I can fuck anyone I want".

"You most certainly can" Rachael says "but I don't need you to just fuck someone, I need you to seduce them". She then gives him a tender kiss on the lips "allow me to teach you the art of seduction".

[Flashback end]

"Ewww" blossom said "wasn't she like in her 30's?"

Brick shrugged "I had a boner, she was hot, and everything else was a wrap".

Blossom grins "so she is responsible for you being a ladies man".

"I guess" brick says "she basically taught me that the best way to get laid is to not want to get laid. Give women just a little, don't focus on the fact that you want to fuck her and she'll come to you".

Blossom makes a face "you know as vile as that is, it's surprisingly true. Women don't really like being around a bunch of horny guys who only want them for sex".

Blossom lays back down on her back next to him "ok so it's safe to say you were pimped out to every debutant and desperate housewife in your parent's rich social circle, scoring bonus points and making your dad mayor".

"Well that wasn't all I did" brick said resting there next to blossom looking at her "you see senator Tyme had a very bad heart condition which prevented him from taking on certain….projects that would endanger his health. So I was also the go to guy, you know to handle stuff like extortion, black mail, money laundering, bribery, and anything else necessary to his success. In the mean time I allowed my allowance money to build up in my savings account and I made sure I kept up my education. When I went to college though my dad's health took a turn for the worse".

Blossom frowned a little "what happened to him?"

"Rachael finally managed to suck the life out of him" brick says "by the time I graduated, he ended up in the hospital from a multiple stroke. Rachael didn't give a shit about him, the sooner he died the sooner she could get her money. But what she didn't know was that Reginald knew she was cheating on him and wrote her out of his will, so everything he had went to me".

Blossom blinks at him engrossed in his story "wow so was he mad about you sleeping with his wife".

"Oh he didn't know it was me" brick smiled "he thought it was the gardener". He looks at blossom who was frowning at him "who am I to correct him?"

Blossom blinks at her "you are unbelievable. So how did he die?"

Brick stares up at the ceiling and blinks for a moment remembering the day he visited his father one last time at the hospital.

[Flashback]

20 year old brick sits next to his father's hospital bed. The old man looks as though he is already dead but is simply sleeping. The old man opens his eyes and smiles a little, even though he could not move or even talk. He did however recognize his adopted son, his go to guy, the only person he could rely on to get the job done. Reginald smiles at him unable to respond.

Brick smiles back "the doctors say that you might not make it and if you do there's a good chance that your entire body may be paralyzed. You might spend the rest of your life that way" Reginald looks at him and continues to smile; it was a look that brick would remember for the rest of his life. This old dying man truly believed he was above everything and everyone, now he felt he was above death itself. This was the only thing brick admired about the old man. Reginald was strong and determined to succeed on everything he set out to do no matter what. Unfortunately he had outlived his usefulness and he has to go, and brick knew the perfect way to do it.

Brick looks at him fondly "well pops, just keep in mind how fragile your condition is, you need to take it easy otherwise the slightest thing might set you off, so just avoid any unnecessary stress". He gets up and stands there for a moment before speaking again "by the way pops, I have a bit of news to share with you before I go. You see it turns out that the gardener wasn't the one that screwed Rachael". Reginald quirks an eyebrow confused, brick checks his watch, it was 9:00 pm and visiting hours were over an hour ago, the night nurse won't be upstairs for about another half an hour. It took a lot of flirting on his part to get the day nurse to let him stay and talk to his dying father. He locks the door behind him and stands in front of Reginald, he then leans close to his fathers ear and speaks to him "it wasn't the gardener, it was me". The machines hooked up to the old man's heart sped slightly and then skipped. Reginald was definitely affected by the news, and that's just how brick wanted it, the old mans eyes go wide as anger and shock brewed inside of him.

Brick smiles at him as if he were telling the man what he had for breakfast this morning "that's right, I fucked your wife". He took a good look at all the heart monitoring equipment in the room, the beeping became fast and erratic and Reginald himself started breathing fast and harsh breathes the shock and anger that stir in the old man was becoming too much for him. Brick looks into his eyes which were filled with anger and betrayal "you poor naïve old man, you really didn't suspect me at all did you?"

Brick watches the door, then Reginald's heart monitors going crazy around him, he decides to finish him off quickly "you might not find comfort in knowing that I also fucked your mistress, cleaned out your Swiss bank account, sank your yacht and since you signed over everything to me, I have decided to release your servant staff, bulldoze the mansion and build a hospital there. I'm going to need one to open up my very own private office". The heart monitors went ballistic and Reginald starts to shake and spasm in his bed. Brick sat back in his chair and calmly watches him have a massive stroke "save a spot for me in hell Reginald". Reginald's spasms die down and the monitor flat lines, Reginald was dead and brick didn't even have to touch him.

[Flashback end]

Brick stares at the ceiling for a moment while blossom patiently waited for an answer. Despite all the things he had done, that was the worst thus far. At the time his actions made perfect sense to him, but looking back at it, even he had to admit that it was nothing but a senseless act of violence on a helpless old man. Still he'd be damned if he was going to admit that to blossom "my dad had another stroke, it was pretty severe. At least that's what they told me".

Blossom gave him a sad sympathetic look and hugged him "I'm sorry brick, must have been tough on you".

"Yeah" brick reaches over to the night stand and grabs a menu for room service "I think the main problem was, I never truly connected with him. He was more like a mob boss then a father to me". He looks through the menu for a bit "you think they still serve breakfast, its 11:30 am".

Blossom looks at him a little strangely "oh I think they still might. You know brick if it were the professor, I don't know what I'd do. I would be completely beside myself with grief".

"It's tragic, he will be missed" brick says flatly "you want the pancakes or the Belgium waffles?"

"Um….waffles are good" blossom continues to look at brick and touches his shoulder "hey, you don't have to act so nonchalant about it. It's ok to express your emotions about what happened".

Brick looks back at her, he really didn't feel anything for Reginald's death but he was willing to at least pretend for blossoms sake "I'm alright, I guess I've seen death before and this time I've been desensitized by it". He puts the menu down and kisses blossom's lips gently "I love you, and thank you for listening to me, nobody's ever truly done that before".

Blossom smiles and crawls into his lap "I love you too and thank you for telling me the truth". The two lock lips with one another, each hoping in their hearts for a loving and perfect marriage.

Authors note: I felt that this story went on for way too many chapters. So I'm continuing it under another title. I plan to take the powerpuffs and the rowdyruffs through a journey through life, that's why this fic is called the beginning; it's the beginning of a saga. I don't know when it will all end but I'm looking forward to seeing how far I can go with these characters, whom I don't own but love to play with.

Next title: 20 years in the making: Wedding Mayhem.


End file.
